Celos
by criztal
Summary: Por fin las chicas pueden vivir la vida que siempre han querido y en pareja, pero con todo lo que ello conlleva, discusiones, enredos y celos ¿que pasara con el regreso de los tree light y su estadía definitiva en la tierra? pasen y lean mi fic ¡ya arreglado!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, primero que nada me disculpo por los errores anteriores en el primer cap. del fic es que por error subí el borrador, sin las modificaciones, y bueno todo lo demás ya lo sabrán igual esta bueno uno mejora y crece con las críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas, les agradezco a las chicas que me apoyaron y me ayudaron con el fic en especial a dms moon adap me ayudo mucho, bueno ahora sin más les dejo el primer cap. y ojala sea agradable a la vista para ustedes, ya que no solo escribo por mi sino para ustedes y antes de empezar quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la gran naoko takeuchi y las historia es mía, solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento ahora sin más que decir nos vemos._

Capitulo 1: hola problemas

Hola mi nombre es serena tsukino, tengo 18, soy una niña algo torpe y siempre lloro por todo.

Pero la verdad… Es que yo era una sailor scout que luchaba por el amor y la justicia, era Sailor Moon.

¿Por qué digo era?

Porque después de la pelea con sailor galaxia a reinado por fin la paz en la tierra, las chicas y yo nos estamos o mejor dicho ya estamos más que adaptas a la vida normal que tanto queríamos, nos estamos preparando para lo que ahora será nuestro futuro.

Amy por sus grandes notas, ha podido ingresar a las prácticas de la universidad de medicina, esta feliz y un poco atareada, al igual que Lita con unos cursos de cocina, me encanta ayudarla, aun más cuando tiene que practicar con un pastel.

Por nuestra parte Rei, Mina y yo, cursamos en un conservatorio de artes de gran importancia. Reí estudia letras y música para llegar hacer la futura gran canta-autora, Mina actuación como siempre nuestra gran reina del drama. Por último yo estudio danza.

Es sorprendente como la vida da muchas sorpresas, acompañe a las chicas a inscribirse a sus respectivos cursos, mientras pensaba en que hacer con mi futuro, quería hacer algo mas que solo la futura Neo Reina Serena de Tokio de cristal, no es que me este quejando, solo digo que para eso falta mucho tiempo, y entre lo que espero…

¿Que hago?

En eso empiezo a escuchar una música que provenía de un salón, la curiosidad me mataba y sin más me acerque a ver, lo que descubrí me dejo sin habla, vi como bailaban, en ese hermoso y gran salón, sin darme cuenta empecé a observarlos y tratar de imitar sus pasos, la profesora me vio y termine entrando a esa clase, es maravilloso, me encanta el baile, siento que nací para esto, aunque no niego que haber sido sailor Moon me ayudo mucho.

Con respecto a Darien, somos más felices que nunca, llamo a la universidad a estados unidos para disculparse por no presentarse, decidió quedarse en Tokio y terminar sus estudios. Están dulce cada día siento que lo amo mas.

Mis amigas Mina y Amy aun no se olvidan a ciertas estrellas fugaces, mientras que Lita sigue prendida por Andrew, en cuanto a Rei, el pobre de Nicolás se esfuerza mucho por llamar su antecion, por fin las chicas y yo podemos decir que tenemos una vida normal

Era una hermosa mañana, cuando el sonido estruendoso del despertador empezó, serena aun dormida lo apago de un golpe, el cual provoco que cayera encima de su hermosa gatita.

-¡Miau!- se quejo Luna, quitándose el despertador de encima.

-Serena, Serena- meneo a la rubia haciendo que esta por fin esta se sentara.

-Ahh… ¿qué pasa luna?- pregunto aun soñolienta.

-¡Otra vez me tiraste el despertador encima! Deberías tener más cuidado cuando lo apagues- exclamo Luna molesta

- Lo siento mucho Luna- dijo apenada, se levanto decida alistar su ropa.

-Te levantas muy temprano hoy, ¿vas a ir al instituto?- le pregunto Luna sorprendida, subió a la cama para observar a la rubia ir de un lado a otro.

-Sí, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- se detuvo para observar a la gatita.

- Es que aun no me acostumbro que seas tan responsable- escuchar a luna la molesto.

-Ay no exageres Luna- Agarro su ropa para poder tomar una relajante ducha antes de salir al curso.

-Pero es cierto, me siento tan orgullosa y feliz, ya eres toda una señorita, estas lista para reinar Tokio de Cristal- serena se metió en la ducha mientras escuchaba a luna desde ahí.

-Aun no sé si estoy lista, si me he vuelto mas responsable es gracias a todas tus enseñanzas, también se lo debo a mi pasión a la danza-

- Por supuesto pero no olvides que Darien te ha ayudado, también tu falta de peleas-

-Por supuesto- por supuesto respondió asomando su cabeza por la cortina de la regadera.

Después de unos minutos, bajo a desayunar ya lista, a lo que sus papas se sorprendieron por su actitud.

Ikuko se acerco a su hija con una sonrisa mientras le servía su desayuno

- Serena, buenos días, hoy madrugaste-

- Si mama, veo que también tu lo notaste- a Kenji le pareció rara la respuesta de su hija.

- ¿Cómo que también tu mama? ¿Quién mas lo noto?- Serena se puso nerviosa e intento encontrar una respuesta rápida.

- Lo digo porque Luna me miro raro esta mañana- respondió

- Hasta tu gata se da cuenta lo perezosa que eres- la bombardeo su hermano Sammy, eso provoco que la paciencia de la rubia se esfumara, y le pegara un puñetazo.

-Me extraña que no estén acostumbrados a que yo madrugue-declaro Serena su mama le dedico una sonrisa en comprensión-

- Lo siento mucho hija-

Serena estaba terminando su desayuno y estaba dispuesta a partir.

- Esta bien mama no te preocupes gracias por la comida- mientras que se levantaba de su lugar de la mesa.

- ¿A qué horas vienes?- pregunto Ikuko con poca angustia.

-No lo sé, terminando la clase iré con las chicas, pero no te preocupes no llegare tarde- esas palabras tranquilizaron a Ikuko, por lo que serena agarro sus cosas para emprender camino, va hacia a la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con alguien que estaba a punto de tocarla.

-Siempre tan puntual- le dijo sonriente a Darien.

-Gracias, me sorprendes ¿desde cuándo eres tan puntual?- dijo un poco fuera de lugar por ver a serena ya dispuesta a irse.

-Desde que me di cuenta, que tengo que aprender a ser puntual para seguirte el paso- dijo picara mientras lo toma de la mano y se dirigen al carro del pelinegro.

Ya de camino ambos estaban de lo más felices.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy princesa?-

- Bueno, después del curso vamos a ir las chicas y yo a lo de Andrew ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Por nada, te veré ahí, andrew quiere que lo ayude con unas cosas, y después si quieres salimos princesa.

-Claro que si amor me parece una buena idea- le dedica una sonrisa después se recarga pensativa en el hombro de su príncipe.

-¿En que estas pensando, princesa?

-En lo bien que estamos ahora,-suspiro y lo miro.

-Sin peleas, sin nadie que nos quiera separa, sin problemas, simplemente…es…perfecto- de nuevo sonríe y sigue pensando, a lo que el pelinegro decide jugar una pequeña broma.

-Si lo se, y sin tu celos ni que lo digas- a lo que su novia se exaltara.

-¿Cómo que mis celos? – dijo molesta.

-por favor serena, admítelo eras algo celosa y no solo con cualquier chica que se me acercaba, sino también con Rini- Darien la hacía enojar cada vez más, pero decidió relajarse y seguir el juego.

-lo de Rini era un juego, y no niego que era un poquito celosa, pero también tienes que admitir que tu también eras algo celoso ¿o me lo vas a negar?- contraataco a su novio.

-¡Que!, yo no soy celoso- repelo sonrojado el pelinegro, pero serena no se rendiría.

-¡Claro que sí! me acuerdo cuando te pusiste celoso con el dentista- recordó sin mas.

- Ok Serena, lo admito si tuve celos, pero entiéndeme, por ejemplo con Alan, vivía atrás tuyo- dijo molesto recordando aquellos días.

-Claro, como si melisa no te hubiera perseguido- repelo cruzando los brazos con cierto enfado, su príncipe no se quedo atrás.

-¿Me estas echando en cara eso? ¿Y lo de Andrew?- pregunto, dejando a la rubia sorprendida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Andrew en esto?- esa repuesta lo enfureció más.

-¿Ahora me vas a negar que te gustaba? – serena sonrojo al ver que el aun no olvidaba su amor por Andrew, pero ella tenía aun mas que reclamar.

-Eso fue hace tiempo, y si me gustaba un poco, ¡pero tu estuviste con Rei!- sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de su novio-

-Pero lo de Rei no fue nada, no pasamos de un par de salidas, después de eso no tuve nadie mas acechándome que a diferencia tuya…- ya su voz había subido dos decimas, serena no recordaba nada de lo que él decía, cruzo sus brazos decidida a investigar a quien se refería.

-¿A diferencia mía?-

-¡A ver veamos, Kelvin, Andrew, Alan, Diamante, Haruka, por último y más importante diría yo Seiya!- acepto ya molesto.

-¡Hay no! Aquí vamos con Seiya otra vez – se hunde en el asiento, pero el pelinegro no quito el dedo del renglón.

-Pues que yo sepa salías mucho con él – y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Ya te lo explique solo éramos amigos!- explico ya exaltada.

- Pero serena…

-Pero nada,- lo interrumpió con su mano en sus labios.

- Jamás ni Andrew, ni Seiya, ni nadie me va hacer sentir lo que siento por ti, nos queremos desde antes de haber nacido, y sabes me doy cuenta con toda esta retrospectiva, que a pesar de todo y de todos siempre estuvimos juntos, siempre nos quisimos de la misma forma, te amo Darien, nadie va a cambiar ese sentimiento- le confesó seria y mirándolo dulcemente.

-Yo también te amo princesa – respondió de la misma forma.

-Entonces ¿está todo bien?- pregunto sonriente.

-Si no más celos, y dramas como tú dices-

-Si- asiente al fin su princesa.

-Ya llegamos princesa- detiene su auto en la puerta del conservatorio donde la rubia estudia.

- Bueno nos vemos Darien- se despiden de un beso suave y tierno cargado de amor como todos los demás.

Después de la charla con su príncipe, entro a tomar sus clases de danza, Así paso la mañana entre clases y practicas, hasta que llego la hora de marchar a casa, pero antes de irse la profesora hace frente a la clase pidiendo la atención de todos los alumnos para poder dar un anuncio.

-Bueno, como sabrán pronto será el festival en honor al fundador de este conservatorio, es muy importante, así que cada especialidad de este instituto presentara un acto y nuestro curso de danza no será la excepción, así que a partir de mañana, comenzaremos con los ensayos y preparativos para nuestro numero, pero antes, les diré que ya tengo elegidos a los primeros bailarines, ósea la pareja principal del acto, serán….Serena y Alejandro, ¡felicidades!- el salón rompió en aplausos felicitando a la pareja, después de que estos cesaron la profesora prosiguió.

- Espero que pongan todo su empeño en este acto- le dijo a ambos.

-¡Claro que sí! profesora no se arrepentirá – respondió la rubia contenta.

- Yo igual, trabajare muy duro – agrego un galante chico de cabello rubio pero no tanto como el de serena, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que hipnotizaban a cualquiera y su piel era bronceada, era el más apuesto de todos.

-Me alegro, ahora ya que es todo, pueden retirase, descansen y aprovechen ahora, a partir de mañana trabajaremos muy duro-

Todos salieron apresurados del aula, pero no tan felices como serena, estaba más que emocionada por la noticia, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, tenía que contarlo a sus amigas, era algo muy importante para ella.

Se dirigió al crow corriendo, para suerte de ella estaba tan solo a unas cuadras del conservatorio, las chicas ya la estaban esperando debido a que ellas salían un poco más temprano que ella, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como la retaban por llegar tarde antes y mas Rei

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que había llegado a su destino, entro al Crow y desde la puerta ve sentadas a sus amigas, tal parecía que los años pasaban y su amistad seguía intacta y esperaba que así siguiera por siempre.

- Hola Serena llegaste justo a tiempo, nosotras acabamos de llegar- su amiga Amy la recibió con una sonrisa-

- Menos mal-contesto Serena con alivio-

-Sí, para nuestra suerte te has vuelto muy puntual – comento Rei irónica.

- No empieces rei, estoy muy feliz como para empezar otra de nuestras discusiones- respondió con el ceño fruncido la rubia-

- Cierto, pero no solo tú, todas lo estamos- agrego Lita-

- Y se puede saber ¿por qué esa gran sonrisa? ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con Darien?- indago mina picara.

-¡Mina!- dijeron al unisonó

- Lo siento – se disculpo la rubia.

-Tú no cambias mina- se quejo Serena divertida.

-Bueno a fin de cuentas ¿por qué estas tan contenta?- esta vez pregunto la pelinegra.

-Bueno, es sobre el festival que se llevara a cabo en nuestro conservatorio-

-Si es cierto, ¡va a ver un gran festival! – interrumpió mina igual de contenta.

-Sí, es en honor al fundador del conservatorio- agrego Rei.

-Cierto, y cada clase va presentar un numero para el acto que se va realizar, obvio también mi clase, y la profesora me eligió como bailarina principal del numero – por fin conto emocionada serena.

-¿Enserio? ¡Te felicito Serena!- se exalto la peli azul ante la noticia de su amiga.

-¡Qué bien Serena! Te lo mereces, te has esforzado mucho- dijo la castaña haciendo una aprobación con su mano.

-Ay chicas no es para tanto- dijo sonrojada

-Es cierto, he visto como has trabajado mucho en tus clases, te lo mereces- expreso Mina abrazando a Serena.

- Gracias chicas- Serena se sentía feliz, las palabras de sus amigas le llegaban al corazón.

¿Y ustedes?- pregunto la peli azul refiriéndose a Mina y Rei que estaban en el mismo instituto que serena

-¿Que numero van a realizar?-

-Bien en nuestro grupo vamos a hacer una obra y adivinen ¿quién va ser la protagonista?- pregunto Mina emocionada.

- Bueno, supongo que es una chica de pelo rubio…- bromeo Lita al respecto.

-muy

- linda y despistada- siguió el juego serena

- y alegre - agrego Amy quedando todo el ambiente en completo silencio

- ¡tú!- gritaron todas menos mina después se soltaron en risas

- ¿Acaso fui tan obvia?- indago mina

- ¡Sí!- Respondieron todas.

-¿y tu reí?- pregunto lita curiosa

-bueno la profesora, quiere que este año sea algo diferente, siempre hacían una composición entre todos los alumnos, pero esta vez quiere hacer una competencia a ver qué composición gana- explico nerviosa

-¿y solo uno va a cantar?- pregunto la castaña al ver la expresión de su amiga.

- digamos que depende de la composición, si da para más de uno, aun que creo que todos lo van a hacer más por su parte, va a ser dura la competencia- dijo rei con algo de tristeza, tal parecía que creía imposible ganar tal competencia.

-¡animo rei! Tu eres una chica que nunca se rinde y creo que este no es precisamente el momento para que lo hagas, estoy segura que lo vas a lograr - aseguro serena ya que era obvio el talento de la pelinegra.

- serena tiene razón, la competencia puede ser dura, pero si te esfuerzas seguro vas a ganar- la alentó mina tomándola de la mano

-¿ustedes creen que pueda lograrlo?-

- claro que si, de eso no hay duda - contesto lita guiñándole el ojo.

- es cierto, tu podes hacerlo- dijo Amy

- gracias chicas-

-bien pasando a otro tema, se acuerdan que quedamos en salir este sábado ¿verdad?- interrumpió el momento mina para animar el ambiente.

- si - contestaron todas algo dudosas

Las campanillas de la puerta del crow suenan, avisando la llegada de Darién, lucia muy atractivo vestía una camisa celeste claro y unos pantalones negros, todas lo vieron entrar en especial serena que apenas lo vio lanzándose saludarlo y abrazarlo.

- la perdimos otra vez - susurraron todas al presenciar la escena cariñosa de la pareja.

-hola Darién-

-se ve que algunas cosas no cambian princesa- comento galante con su sonrisa de lado.

-cierto, viniste a ver Andrew, ¿verdad?-

-sí y después de eso salimos, ¿te parece?-

- me parece perfecto- agrego con una Sonrisa la rubia.

Aun más feliz vuelve a la mesa con las chicas, mientras el va con Andrew que esta en el mostrador…

-¿cómo anda el chico más afortunado del mundo?- pregunta el Rubio pícaramente tras la escena de amor.

-no comiences Andrew, pero debo decir que genial, ¿y cómo vas tú? ¿Por qué me llamaste?-

-¿qué? ahora no puedo llamar a mi amigo- respondió ofendido por la pregunta de Darién.

- Andrew- alentó a que Prosiguiera, mientras lo veía inquisidoramenté.

-bien, bien me atrapaste, mira mi padre compro hace poco un boliche y lo van a inaugurar este sábado-

-ósea pasado mañana- agrego Darien analizando lo dicho por su amigo.

-exacto y quería saber si me acompañas-

- sí, pero ¿por qué yo? no puedes invitar a salir a alguna chica, ya que estas libre- el comentario de Darién hizo reír al Rubio.

-no es para lo que tú crees, mi padre quiere hacerme cargo del lugar además del crow y quiere que vaya ver cómo va todo, e ir aprendiendo a manejarlo- explico al fin despejando las dudas de Darién.

-ya entiendo….y ¿puedo llevar a mi princesa?-

-lo siento, pero tu princesa va a estar ocupada- el comentario extraño completamente al pelinegro

-¿ocupada?-

-hable con mina y apenas le dije que las quería invitar a un lugar el sábado a todas, y me dijo que no, debido a que estarían ocupadas-

-es cierto, noche de chicas el sábado - recordó Darién.

-¿y lo dices de esa manera?- pregunto con sorpresa Andrew.

-sí, no tiene nada de malo que serena salga con sus amigas- respondió despreocupado

-¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo Darién?- bromeo tomándolo de los hombros un poco preocupado.

-no empieces, dime ¿a dónde y cómo vamos a ir?-

Mientras con las chicas hacían la misma pregunta a mina.

-bien, este es el lugar, se llama New Moon, va a ver una gran fiesta por la inauguración- responden Andrew y mina en sus respectivas charlas señalando un volante.

-¿y cómo vamos a entrar?- pregunta Darién en el mostrador, mientras en la

Mesa la que cuestiona es lita.

-¿te olvidas con quien hablas?- responden ambos rubios arrogantes en su charla

-soy el hijo del dueño- responde Andrew mientras que en la mesa.

- las chicas entran gratis hasta la una - dice mina a las demás

- está bien- responde Darien, al igual que las chicas del otro lado del crow

-abren a las diez así que tenemos que estar ahí temprano por que va a estar atestado de gente- agregan finalmente los rubios, mientras que los demás asienten

- nos vemos en mi casa- esta vez fueron serena y Andrew

-salida de sábado por la noche ¡Que emoción!- agrega mina finalmente.

- hay mina tu no cambias- se quejaron todas

-chicas no es para tanto, ¿vamos?- pregunta mientras se para de su asiento de la mesa dispuesta a marchar.

- Tengo que irme a casa a practicar- explica mina

- yo igual tengo una canción que componer - dijo rei siguiendo los movimientos de la rubia.

- yo tengo que estudiar mucho, si quiero darme el sábado libre -

-¡Ay Amy!- ya todas estaban dispuestas a marcharse

-una vez en tu vida relájate - repuso serena.

- ¿y tu serena que vas a hacer?- la interrumpió lita.

- Darién y yo quedamos en salir - Acepto sonrojada.

- hay que lindo lo dos tortolos- dijo mina picara.

-¡Ay mina!-

-hola chicas, ¿ya se van todas?- interrumpe cierto pelinegro

-qué manera más sutil de echarnos Darién - todas ríen menos serena y Darién que se sonrojan.

-ya dejamos a tu princesa libre así que no te preocupes-

-mina como eres- reclamo la rubia, y por fin las chicas se alejan un poco entre risas dejando solos a la pareja.

- serena tranquila, no pasa nada-

-cierto, por fin no hay ningún problema - le dice con ternura

En eso tres chicos muy lindos miraban la escena, habían echado de menos a todos, se acercan unos pasos para estar más a la vista de la pareja, y de las chicas que estaban a unos pasos de ellos, mientras que uno interrumpe el ambiente.

-¿qué tal chicas?-

Todas las chicas vieron a dónde provino esa voz, ¡eran ellos! Las tres estrellas fugases, habían regresado, y estaban frente a ellas, nadie supo qué hacer, ni que decir solo los observaron felices, aun que Darien por su parte no estaba precisamente feliz, mientras que serena lo único que le paso por la cabeza fue…

_Hola problemas_

_Bueno, ojala les haya gustado y esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo, dejen me sus firmas, sugerencias, preguntas que con gusto las responderé en el siguiente capítulo, perdón a las que nos les puedo contestar ahora, borre el cap. con todo y review asi que si son amables y me tiene paciencia, escríbanme sus preguntas, las que me preguntaron, bien, nos vemos, que les vaya bien, cuídense._

_*bss cristal*_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Otra vez estoy acá, les traigo para todas esas ansiosas por leer como sigue todo, el segundo capítulo, me pone muy feliz que les gusto el primer cap. y espero que también este guste, muchas gracias por leerme, por sus favoritos y sus review, sin más que decirles, por que se que quieren saber que va a pasar ahora, les digo los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la gran naoko takeuchi, la historia si es completamente mia y me mi loca invención, que hago solo para entretener a ustedes y a mí, y ahora el cap…

Capitulo 2: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El silencio reino, nadie decía palabra alguna, solo se miraban, la sorpresa fue tanta que se quedaron petrificados.

Las chicas no lo podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, al ver que nadie decía nada, Seiya decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Ni un hola, ni un abrazo ni nada?- dijo divertido el pelilargo.

-Hola chicos- contesta una nerviosa Mina.

- Hola Mina y hola a las demás- responde cierto peliplateado, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a la rubia que le quitaba el sueño.

-Hola chicos- está ves fue el turno de Amy.

- ¿Que tal chicas? - respondió Taiki dedicando una sonrisa a la peliazul.

-Hola chicos, que alegría tenerlos de vuelta- dijo lita aun con cierto asombro.

-Sí, es cierto me alegra verlos- agrego Rei por ultimo saliendo de transe.

- Y a nosotros también nos alegra- dijo galante Seiya mirando a su bombón, a lo que la rubia decidió intervenir.

-Hola chicos - dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

- Hola serena- respondieron al unisonó Taiki y Yaten

- Hola bombón- contesto coqueto seiya mientras se acerca más a ella y la saluda.

- Me alegra poder verte otra vez- dijo finalmente entonces se vuelve a Darien

- Que tal darien- dijo cortésmente el pelilargo, dándole la mano al pelinegro, que darien tomo enseguida, ambos se miraron desafiantes y su apretón de manos no fue del todo gentil, Darién la apretó más de la cuenta, mientras que seiya no mostro ningún gesto de dolor solo se dedico a sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Y por que vinieron? ¿Otro enemigo anda al acecho?- interrumpió lita, tratando de despejar el ambiente de ambos.

Todas cambiaron sus expresiones después de las palabras de la castaña, ahora eran preocupación, se dieron cuenta que si ellos estaban ahí, tendría que ser por una razón.

- Es mejor ir a otro sitio ¿No creen?- dijo Yaten al darse cuenta que estaban en público.

-Es cierto, vamos al templo ahí podremos charlar más tranquilos- agrega Rei, todos parecen aceptar la idea menos cierto pelinegro.

Mientras todos caminaban en dirección al templo, Serena y Darien caminan unos pasos atrás.

-Lastima, que no podremos salir- confeso desanimada la rubia.

- Si lastima, pero podremos salir en momento- respondió darien tratando de sonar tranquilo

- ¡vamos bombón! Se están quedando atrás - grito seiya desde enfrente, cosa que molesto a darien

_"la vuelve a llamar bombón una vez mas y lo mato" _pensó darien ya irritado, pero Serena noto su cambio de humor.

Minutos después todos ya estaban en el templo Hikawa, después de la sorpresa estaban más tranquilos platicando en un ambiente más ameno, Rei sirvió te y galletas para alegrar mas la charla.

- Ahora cuéntenos ¿Que los trae por acá?- exclama Rei.

-Hay un nuevo enemigo?- pregunto preocupada la castaña al igual que todas.

-Tranquilas, no hay un nuevo enemigo- al fin hablo Taiki.

- Más bien vinimos por otra razón- confeso Yaten sonriente.

-Verán hace unos días, nuestra princesa…

-Flash back-

En un gran palacio, lleno de hermosas flores a su alrededor, tres jóvenes entran con algo deprisa hasta encontrar el trono de su alteza.

Al llegar la contemplaron e hicieron reverencia.

- ¿Nos mando a llamar princesa-pregunto el más serio de los tres.

-Si las mande a llamar tengo que decirles algo importante- dijo la princesa kakyu con una sonrisa que les transmitía paz a las estrellas.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Un nuevo enemigo?- se apresuro a preguntar Yaten preocupado

-Nada de eso, decidí que ya que el planeta esta reconstruido, mandarlos de vuelta a la tierra-

- ¡Que!- exclamaron los tres.

-Lo que escucharon, sus tareas como sailors terminaron aquí-

- Pero ¿por qué?- interfirió Seiya sin entender.

- Ustedes merecen vivir una vida normal y tranquila como las demás sailors, por eso los mando a la tierra, ustedes saben mejor que yo que sus corazones están con ellas, desde que pisaron ese planeta pertenecen ahí, yo lo último que quiero es verlos tristes, no puedo atarlos a que se queden aquí-

- Pero princesa, no puede hacer esto, nosotros estamos destinados a estar aquí con usted, es nuestro deber como sailors cuidarla - dijo Yaten alterado ante la decisión de su princesa.

- Ya no, sus destinos están, donde están sus corazones, y les aseguro que no es aquí, ya no es mas su deber cuidarme, el universo esta en paz gracias a la princesa de la luna- al escuchar esas palabras cierto pelinegro no pudo dejar de pensar en ella

- Y como última orden les digo que vayan y sean felices - les dedico una sonrisa después de sus palabras.

No pudieron hacer más que estar agradecidos, la princesa tenía razón, podían estar sus pies, sus cuerpos en ese planeta, pero sus corazones y sus pensamientos estaban en la tierra, desde que las conocieron, les pertenecían a ellas, a las chicas que amaban.

-Fin flash back-

-Así fue como terminamos acá - término de contar Yaten con una sonrisa al recordar a su princesa.

-no les dijimos nada porque queríamos sorprenderlas - añadió Taiki

- cosa que podemos dar por cumplida - bromeo seiya, a lo que todos rieron.

- Y…¿tiene algo planeado?- interrumpió lita

-Por el momento tenemos pensado dedicarnos a la música, siempre ha sido nuestro sueño dedicarnos de lleno- comento Taiki

- Así que volveremos a ser los Treelighs, no hay mejor manera de empezar- dijo seiya con ilusión.

-¿Tiene donde quedarse?-intervino Rei al darse cuenta de la situación

-En el departamento- respondieron los tres a lo evidente.

-¡En el departamento!- exclamaron todas interrogantes.

-Verán, cuando nos fuimos, todo fue tan apurado que no llegamos a devolver nada- explico seiya

-Por lo tanto el departamento y el auto todavía siguen siendo nuestros- añadió el castaño

-Bueno, más bien son prestados de la disquera- dijo el peliplateado provocando las risas de todos.

- Pero hay que ver le el lado positivo, no se van a tener que mudar, a demás de que ahora seremos todos amigas del grupo más famoso de todos - dijo Rei divertida.

-No es para tanto, éramos los más famosos de todos- comento Seiya.

- Pero con su regreso es más que seguro que volverán al estrellato - afirmo Mina, todos estaban tan tranquilos mientras que una rubia veía la hora.

-Se hace tarde, tengo que irme -

-Yo también, con todo esto se me olvido que tengo cosas que hacer- le siguió mina.

-Ni hablar, yo tengo mucho que estudiar y es muy tarde- agrego Amy

- Bueno supongo que la reunión aquí término, yo también me tengo que ir-

-Yo te acompaño Lita, tengo algunas cosas que comprar, ustedes chicos por qué no acompañan a las chicas a sus casas, obvio Serena vos te vas…-

-Conmigo - interrumpió Darien a Rei tomando a su princesa de la mano y se van deprisa.

-¡Adiós!- alcanza serena decir de lejos

-Bueno, yo llevo a Mina y vos lleva a Amy, Taiki-

- Eh…si - asiente nervioso

-Bueno vayan nosotras terminamos de arreglar todo y salimos ¿no Lita?- le dice Rei sonriente a la castaña.

- Si, si vayan, vayan - responde emocionada que olvida disimular.

Los chicos salieron decididos ya en la entrada del templo cada pareja se despide para seguir por su lado,

Mientras ambas parejitas guardaban silencio, sus pensamientos estaban a mil por hora, eso era seguro en la cabeza de mina de que no paraba de darle vuelta al asunto…

_No lo puedo creer, ¡esta aquí! ¡esta aquí! pero no puedo, no puedo articular palabra alguna, ¡di algo mina! ¡Se inteligente y di algo! y si le pregunto ¿si soy yo la razón por la cual regreso? ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar eso?_

_Piensa en algo rápido, la guerrera del amor no puede estar en una situación como esta y no saber aprovecharla, ?pero ¿qué hago? ¡No se me acurre nada!_

-¿Mina?¿ Mina?- la llamaba Yaten preocupado insistentemente.

-Eh Si ¿decías?- respondió aun distraída.

_Que tonta, me dijo algo y no lo escuche_

- Nada, no dije nada, quería decirte algo, pero estabas en la luna-

- Lo siento ¿Y qué es lo que me querías decir?- pregunto poco nerviosa.

_Bueno Yaten, es ahora de confesar_

-Bueno….- tose un poco - hay una razón por la que volví- confeso nervioso.

-¿Si…?-_por favor que sea yo, por favor que sea yo_

-Bueno no es algo….más bien alguien - dijo aun más nervioso.

-¿Si…?-

_¿Dijo alguien? ¡Dijo alguien! ¿Quién?_

-Lo que quiero decir es- se quedo sin voz

_¡Dilo ya! Dilo de una vez y ya, por favor no eres Taiki_

-¡Me gustas!- soltó gritando de golpe.

- Sos vos la razón por la que volví, todo el tiempo que estuve fuera, me di cuenta que fui un tremendo idiota por tratarte como te trataba, y no tengo justificación, no fue por la situación, fue porque me lo negaba a mí mismo, pero tu alegría, tu forma de ser, todo vos me encantaron, te amo y no quiero volver a estar lejos de vos- dijo ya tranquilo

-Yo tampoco quiero volver a estar lejos de vos- respondió al fin mina mientras se tira abrazarlo, ambos sonríen, no imaginaban tanta felicidad en ese momento.

- Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Sí, yes, en el idioma que quieras si- dice feliz y se besan dulcemente.

Mientras ambos se dejaban envolver en ese hermoso y mágico beso, en otro lugar una parejita de tímidos estaban teniendo más problemas de lo que pensaban, ambos andaban en silencio, no decían nada, solo miraban al suelo, en una que otra ocasión solo se miraban por el rabillo de sus ojos, ambos se sentían muy nerviosos, no sabían qué hacer, pero la sailor de la sabiduría sabía que tenía que hacer algo, algo que la sacara de esa situación tan incómoda.

-Me alegro que lograran reconstruir su planeta- se animo Amy a iniciar la plática.

-Sí, costó mucho, pero por suerte todo volvió a estar en orden-

- Es bueno saberlo, desde que derrotamos a galaxia todo a estado en paz, no solo en la tierra si no en nuestras vidas, todas tenemos una vida normal, como siempre quiso serena-

- Creo que todos en un punto deseábamos eso, seguir nuestros sueños, como todos los demás, enamorarnos, casarnos, en un futuro- dijo el castaño nervioso

-¿Vos quieres todo eso?- Pregunto Taiki impaciente a lo que fuera responder la peliazul.

- Sí, claro que quiero todo eso, como todos, en un futuro- confeso sonrojada

-¿Y con quién?- le pregunto deteniendo su paso

-Yo…-

-Yo quiero eso con vos amy, en un futuro podemos nosotros formar una familia, vivir una vida feliz juntos en paz como todos, ¿vos quieres eso conmigo?-

-Taiki! Yo…-

-No te pido eso ahora, primero quiero que seas mi novia y con el tiempo tal vez quien dice, casarnos, pero siempre y cuando vos quieras-

-Si claro que si - le respondió para tirarse abrazarlo.

- Te amo amy- se inclina a besarla mientras que ella tímida le corresponde con amor.

Se ve que el ambiente se está poniendo romántico en la ciudad de Tokio, todo se esta poniendo en su lugar, las sailors de la sabiduría y el amor, por fin de novias con sus dos estrellas fugaces, por fin una vida normal y en paz? Eso no se sabe, pero eso el tiempo lo dirá.

Hola a todas este es el segundo capítulo, este y los que siguen son la pequeña introducción a todo lo que se viene por que como bien dice el nombre del fic, los celos serán los principales protagonistas, espero que les haya gustado, ya más de una me dijo que quiere ver sufrir al pobre de Darien, tranquilas porque en este fic el turno de sufrir es para los hombres muajajaja bueno también las chicas un poco obvio, pero sufrirán mas ellos e.e y antes de que me digan algo todo tiene que ver con todo, mas lo que pasara en el próximo cap. asi que atentas, muchas gracias a todas las que me leen y ahora, la parte que más me gusta y que haré por primera vez los reviews! xD

Jud. Cobain: gracias por tus felicitaciones, mas por lo de fresca y si van a ver a darien sufrir jajaja eso si tenga paciencia que este fic se anda cocinando a fuego lento jajaja

Pausagi shields: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me encanta saber que estarás leyéndome siempre, espero cumplir con tus expectativas, muchos saludos y abrazos para vos también n_n

Crimsonmizzle: jaja a mí también me encanto esa parte en el cap. anterior me sirvió mucho para ir recordando los comienzos de mi anime favorito, y la frase era algo que no me podía faltar, porque Serena sabe bien lo que viene jajaja y si tenía muchas ganas de escribir acá y con apoyo de amigos me anime, muchos abrazos de osos y besos desde la distancia n_n

Salyluna: ya me ves? continúe rápido eso si, con vos confirme a todas les gusto ver a los príncipes discutir, tomare nota de ellos para el futuro jajaja

Ross kou: me alegro mucho ver tu review y si se ve que más de una quería ver a Darien celoso igual que yo, eso si hasta hora vas suponiendo muy bien las cosas, pero no sabes lo que le tengo preparado a Seiya, te lo haré sufrir un poquito, si me lo permitís, no solo por Serena, si no por alguien más…. Te dejare con la duda asi me seguís leyendo y claro obvio que no me voy a rendir, tu apoyo y de otras más me dio muchos ánimos para seguir, besos y gracias

Dms moon adap: otra vez muchas gracias por todo, me alegra verte por mis review, nos vemos

Dartsu-cullen: gracias y espero que las ansias no te hayan comido, y con respecto a lo que Darien hará para mantener en raya a Seiya…? no te puedo adelantar nada, más que abra muchos problemas entre este par jajajaj

Bueno fue un gusto leerlas y que me hayan leído, muchos besos para ustedes y también para los que me leen y no firman, cuídense mucho, y nos leeremos pronto.

*bss criztal*


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas, regreso esta vez con el tercer cap. del fic, ojala les guste como a mi sus reviews, últimamente estuve algo ocupada y por eso no subí antes, como hubiera querido, acabo de cenar y comer un mousse de chocolate riquísimo jaja asi que ando más que contenta! No solo por el mouse… mouse *o* jaja si no por los reviews que acabo de volver a leer ^^ en este cap contesto muchas preguntas, pero también abro otras mujajaa soy mala jaja chistonto, chistonto n_n bueno no las aburro mas, gracias por leerme y a ilse por ayudarme, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran naoko takeuchi, pero el fic pertenece a mi cabecita loca y la canción que aparece hoy es inalcanzable de rbd, me gusto el tema como para este cap. creo que calza bien, ustedes no? n_n bueno los dejo con el cap.

Capitulo 3: inalcanzable

Mientras nuestras parejitas disfrutaban de su amor y de la hermosa noche que les ofrecía la ciudad de Tokio, en otro lugar una joven castaña, mejor conocida como la sailor de la fuerza, estaba en la puerta del crow mirando través al chico que tanto amaba, pero al cual no atrevía a confesarse, a pesar de saber que ahora estaba libre, por que las cosas con Leika no funcionaron con la distancia, él la veía como una hermanita y por más que estuviera libre jamás la vería como una posible novia, solo como su amiga.

Lo miraba desde lejos, amándolo en silencio, después de mucho pensarlo decidió entrar, aun que sea para saludarlo, ahí estaba el como siempre atendiendo a todos con una sonrisa, cuando la ve a ella le saluda sonriente como a todos los demás, pero a ella le gustaba pensar que aunque sea en sueños, que esa sonrisa era especial y que iba especialmente dedicada a ella, que esa hermosa sonrisa de Andrew era solo para ella y para nadie más, que por solo un momento él, le correspondía.

-Hola Andrew ¿qué haces?-dijo algo tímida.

-Cómo ves, aquí asiéndome cargo del crow, a veces no sé que es más fácil, si el crow o el café - le dijo el Rubio dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Si quieres te ayudo?- se ofreció rápido.

-No, seguro tienes cosas que hacer, además el turno que estoy cubriendo se termina en unos minutos- le dijo amable.

- Ok, está bien, nos vemos - se despidió con pena, se dispuso a irse pero Andrew la detuvo.

-¿Por qué no me esperas? así te acompaño no quiero que andes por ahí sola-

- Está bien - Lita no pudo contener su alegría sonriendo.

Después de un rato ambos se encontraban de camino a la casa de la castaña, ella estaba feliz, aunque nerviosa, Andrew también estaba nervioso, pero decidió romper el silencio.

- Veras Lita quería aprovechar y hablar con vos- admitió nervioso

- Sí, dime-

-vos sabes que a pasado mucho tiempo de que rompí con Leika- siguió el Rubio más nervioso

-Sí, ¿Pasa algo con eso?- pregunto con el corazón desbocado.

-Si, solo… que después de mucho pensarlo… creo que no fue la distancia, lo que rompió la relación, fue algo más, más bien alguien-

-que, ¡leika te engaño!- lo interrumpió sorprendida.

-No fue eso, lo que quise decir es que mis sentimientos hacia Leika no eran tan fuertes, si no que… no me di cuenta antes…que en realidad quiero a otra persona- repuso apenado.

-Ha… es eso- comento triste la castaña.

-Sí, me tarde mucho en darme cuenta, lo lamento mucho y ojala esa chica me corresponda-

-Estoy segura que si, se puede saber ¿quién es?- pregunta insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Vos - le confesó tomando su mano

-¿Yo?- la castaña estaba que no lo podía creer

-Sí, todo este tiempo juntos sirvió para darme cuenta de quien realmente estoy enamorado es de vos-

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso- admitió mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

-Y a mí que lo sepas por fin, y… ¿vos quieres ser mi novia?-Lita se separo y lo miro detenidamente

-Déjamelo pensarlo - contesto seria

-Está bien - dijo algo triste el Rubio.

-ya lo pensé, claro que sí!- rompen ambos en risas por la broma de la castaña y se besan.

Mientras ellos dos se perdían en esta caricia tan esperada y soñada por ambos, en el templo Hikawa, una pelinegra se hundía en sus propios pensamientos, en su propia tristeza, una que nadie más que ella sabía.

¿Las razones?

Un amor no correspondido, la llegada de esa estrella fugaz había sacado a relucir sentimientos en ella, que le hacían mucho daño, se había enamorado de él desde que lo vio por primera vez, la partida de Nicolás le había servido para aclarar muchas cosas en ella, y de esa forma encontró el amor en esa estrella fugaz, pero el destino le jugaba una vez más, la misma carta, el estaba enamorado de la princesa, de su princesa, al igual que había pasado con Darién, ella se había resignado y había dejado que el amor entre ambos príncipes se diera sin meterse en el medio, pero ahora otra vez que encontraba por fin a alguien a quien amar, alguien a quien realmente quería, este estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, ¿qué podía hacer ella? no podía comparase con la princesa de la luna, nada podía hacer, más que ver al chico que quería derrumbarse por su amor no correspondido, solo eso y derrumbarse con él.

En eso se escucha que tocan la puerta de su cuarto.

-Abuelo te dije que quería estar sola, tengo que escribir una canción!- grito molesta, la puerta se abrió un poco mostrando el rostro del dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, creo que tampoco me quieres ver a mí- comento

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto cambiando su semblante.

-Bueno, no quería estar más solo que una ostra en el departamento, así que decidí venir acá, después de dar un par de vueltas, conociendo a mis hermanos ellos deben estar felices con las chicas y no quiero interrumpir a los enamorados-

- Te entiendo, tanto dulce empalaga - ambos rieron ante el comentario de la pelinegra.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Estas escribiendo una canción?-

-Más bien tratando, es que tengo que hacer una composición para mi curso de letra y música, veras, se viene la celebración del patrono del conservatorio en donde vamos mina Serena y yo, nuestra profesora quiere hacer una competencia entre todos para ver quien canta en el acto, con su composición- dijo cabizbaja Rei

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Ayudarme?- pregunto extrañada

-. Si quien mejor, para ayudarte que un cantante profesional-

-Bueno si quieres- acepto nerviosa, Seiya se sienta con ella al escucharla.

-Alguna idea de que escribir-

-No sé, estoy con muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos, bueno en fin no tengo una idea especifica- expreso sin más Rei

-Bien, es un buen comienzo, trata de expresar tus sentimientos en la canción, toma una de esa ideas que vuelan por tu cabeza y desarróllala- la pelinegra se sienta en el banco del piano dispuesta a empezar.

-Te siento tan distante y cerca a la vez, descifrando tu silencio…- comienza a sacar la canción mirando de vez en cuando al pelilargo, mientras que el recuerda a Serena con la frase.

-Entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel, pero pierdo en el intento- sigue el con la melodía.

- Y por más que busca darte amor nunca te fijas en mi… si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti…- Ambos cantan perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Seiya, sacude un poco la cabeza tratando de borrar a la rubia de sus pensamientos, mientras Rei mira para otro lado tratando de disimular su tristeza.

-¡Guau! creo que eso fue genial, no creo que te cueste escribir una canción, a partir de eso, bueno nos cueste- repuso emocionado.

-¿Nos cueste?- pregunto de nuevo sorprendida.

-Sí, quede en ayudarte, y siempre cumplo con mi palabra - admitió y le regalo un guiño, mientras que Rei voltea a otro lado para evitar que el vea su sonrojo.

-Bueno, creo que mejor continuamos-

Así continúan sin darse cuenta de la hora, componiendo esa canción, sin que Seiya se dé cuenta compartía los sentimientos de él con los de Rei, hasta que llego el momento de descansar, habían compuesto toda la canción, solo faltaba un par de detalles, pero de eso se encargarían después…

- Gracias por ayudarme-

-De nada, me gusto mucho componer con vos, esta canción estoy seguro que te hará ganar, sos muy buena compositora-

-Gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Seiya, el le devuelve la sonrisa cosa que le extraña un poco por qué era una sonrisa coqueta, por lo menos eso creía el, tose un poco para despejar sus ideas y disimular su extrañeza, ve el reloj de la mesita de luz…

-¡Vaya! Si que se nos paso la hora, son las 10 de la noche, mis hermanos ya deben estar en casa -

-Sí, nos quedamos componiendo y se nos paso el tiempo, será mejor que te vayas-

-Sí, mejor me voy antes que los chicos me estén llenando el celular de mensajes y llamadas - ambos se ríen y asi el pelilargo se fue

Rei cierra la puerta delante de ella pega su cabeza, tristemente da la espalda, solo emite una sola y simple palabra…

Inalcanzable

Para algunos esa noche había sido la más especial de todas, formando pareja con el que alguna vez consideraron inalcanzable, solo alguien con el que podrían estar solo en sus sueños, como Lita, pero hay quienes el amor no es tan fácil y que ese amor jamás seria correspondido como Rei.

Volviendo su amor inalcanzable.

Primero que nada disculpas por la tardanza, y espero que les haya gustado el tercer cap. del fic, como ya habrán notado, ya los triángulos amorosos están sobre la mesa, que pasara con ellos a partir de ahora? Bueno eso lo irán viendo, porque no adelantare nada muaajaja XD asi que pronto, pronto tendrán en el nuevo cap. téngame paciencia y no se olviden un fic con reviews es un fic feliz n_n y ahora mi parte favorita los reviews!:

Pausagui shields: que sufra, que sufra el condenado! XD me encanto esa frase, ya iras viendo sufrir a nuestro querido Darien, el va a aprender a ser mas demostrativo y de eso me encargare yo! Muaajaja bueno me encanta el hecho de que haya gente como vos en la pagina, y me alegra como siempre tus palabras sobre el fic, estoy esforzándome mucho para darles el mejor fic n_n tkm, bss y abrazos desde Buenos Aires!

Crimsonmizzle: primero gracias por tus comentarios y esa parte del cap. fue unas de las que más me gusto, segundo y no menos importante no tienes por qué disculparte y no fue tirón de oreja, solo te lo comente, enserio espero que no sonara a regaño, todas somos despistadas incluyéndome a mí como número 1 en ellos jajaja como ya verás este cap. no es tan corto como el anterior y ojala te guste, bss y abrazos de oso desde la distancia amigui n_n

Dms moon adap: amigui, espero realmente no haberte asustado, gracias por tu aliento y tu ayuda y obviamente, pronto sabrás como se desatara la tormenta entre los príncipes jajaja y el cariño estará muy presente, eso ya lo iras viendo muy pronto, saludos n_n

Ross kou: *detiene a su amigui y la sienta* calmaos respira profundo y exhala.

Te entiendo lo que decís lo mismo me paso a mí, por eso ilse andaba preocupada pobre, y en cuanto aprenda como activar lo de los anónimos lo are n_n me encanta que te guste como se va desarrollando, pobre darien lo haré sufrir XD en fin con lo de tu seiya, creo que te di una pista hoy bastante grande jajaja y el romance tanto el lado gruñón de yaten seguirán asi intactos, a mí también me agrada como es yaten, como que se complementa con mina y como dije este fic se cocina a fuego lento, asi que prepárate lo bueno está por venir, pero de a poquito asi que también paciencia n_n por fis, discúlpame por lo que haré sufrir a seiya, pero no te preocupes ni bien termine el fic te lo mando con moño y todo XD. Tkm, cuídate, nos leemos n_n

Aryam shields masen: me alegra que te haya gusta y claro cualquier cosa que necesite te avisare, muchas gracias y igualmente te pido, cualquier duda, cualquier cosa que me quieras decir del fic por favor decime, que serán bien recibidas n_n

Genddren: un gusto recibir tu review y ojala no te haya hecho espera mucho por el cap y que te guste, como siempre digo esto se cocina a fuego lento, ya iras viendo en los quilombos en que los meto XD bss, cuídate n_n

Las quiero a todas, como dije antes un fic con reviews es un fic feliz, y más a un una escritora XD n_n las quiero.

*bss criztal*


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas, espero que me hayan extrañado y no solo eso que estén con ganas de leerme, me tarde un poquito, pero acá esta el nuevo cap. espero que les guste a pedido de todas acá vemos una probadita de lo que ira viniendo, como siempre digo todo tiene que ver con todo, y también como siempre digo ojala les guste el cap. sin más solo digo que los personajes no m pertenecen a mí, si no a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia pertenece a mi cabecita loca xD y muchas gracias a Ilse. Con ustedes…

Capitulo 4: ¿Cómo pude dudar de ella?

Esa mañana había sido como cualquier otra, no se anticipaba para nada lo que iba a suceder después.

Darien estaba en su departamento reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido, como pudo dudar de su princesa, como pudo pensar algo si de ella, pero sus celos lo cegaron, hiriéndola de esa forma, el se encontraba en su balcón mirando la noche, tratando que la brisa de esta lo pudiera calmar, y darle fuerzas para poder solucionar todo el día siguiente, aunque sabía que serena esta vez no lo perdonaría.

¿Cómo dejo que llegaran sus celos a esto?

Herirla de esa forma no tenia perdón, la noche reflejaba en cierta forma lo que sentía, su soledad, y su enojo esta vez consigo mismo, como pudo dudar de ella.

-Flash back-

El conducía su hermoso auto rojo, directamente al crow, sabía que su princesa estaría ahí hablando con sus amigas como siempre, quería darle una sorpresa había salido antes del trabajo, perfecta oportunidad para pedirle perdón por la situación del día a anterior con el cantantucho ese, estaba de camino de lo más contento, hasta había comprado un ramo de rosas para ella, pero en vez de sorprenderla termino sorprendido el, ella estaba saliendo de un edificio que él no conocía, y que estaba seguro que no era de ninguna de sus amigas, se estaciono y bajo del auto.

vio que la acompaña seiya, pero lo peor fue la escena después, se abrazaba con él, algo le dijo ella a él, pero no alcanzo a escuchar, se acerco a ellos y la frase que le escucho decir a seiya, termino por destrozarle el día, no solo el día la vida, casi escucho su corazón romperse…

- yo también te quiero mucho - respondió su princesa abrazándolo con sus ojos cerrados, tal parecía que era grande aquel cariño.

Ahí el corazón de Darién se lleno de ira y de dolor….

-¡serena!- interrumpió aquella escena lleno de ira, la rubia lo miro desconcertada.

- amor- se acerco a el para abrazarlo pero Darien se alejo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿y vos me preguntas que pasa a mi?- contesto furioso.

-¿qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar nerviosa mientras sus lágrimas ya escapaban de sus ojos.

No pudo decir más, solo apretó sus puños conteniendo su enojo, su dolor, cosa que seiya percibió…

- ¿qué pasa? Porque estas tan enojado?- interfirió el pelilargo, el

Solo lo ignoro y cometió el peor error, enojado no pensó y la hirió

-no te quiero volver a ver serena, nunca más, si no sos feliz conmigo, te dejo libre para que lo seas con quien te plazca - esto último le dijo mirando a seiya.

-adiós- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero serena no lo dejo irse, le sostuvo su mano para impedirlo.

-amor, es un mal entendido escúchame por favor- dijo entre sollozos

-no, ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver, y no quiero que ser la causa de tu sufrimiento, que sean muy felices los dos- se soltó de su mano para poder irse pero esta vez el pelilargo interfirió.

-¿sabes acaso que pasó aquí? ¿Escuchaste lo que ella dijo? O solo te quedaste con la imagen del abrazo-

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco y se quedo en silencio pensando en que el tenia razón, el realmente no sabía lo que había pasado ahí, solo tenía una vaga idea

- ella quería que nos lleváramos bien vos y yo, y que no sucediera lo de ayer, vino para pedirme eso, porque por más que te pese yo soy su amigo y vos su novio por lo tanto nos vamos a tener que ver si o si, lo del abrazo fue un consuelo de ella al tratar de hacerme entender que solo tiene ojos para vos idiota, y ¿sabes que me dijo?- prosiguió seiya

- dile- incito a serena

-que lo quería mucho como amigo- confeso la rubia

-¿vez? -Deberías escuchar y saber bien las cosas antes que hablar-

El quería morir en ese momento, quiso pedir perdón de rodillas, pero solo vio como se iba llorando desconsolada, la quiso alcanzar, pero no pudo, de algo estaba seguro y era que la perdió, dejo que sus celos no lo dejaran pensar y la lastimo de esa forma.

¡No pensé!

Ahora la soledad que gracias a vos se había ido, volví a querer cubrir su vida, entro a su departamento, dejando que la oscuridad de él lo llenara de los recuerdos.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que tocaron el timbre.

-¡serena!- exclamo sorprendido abriendo la puerta.

- yo…-

-¡te amo!- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, se tiro abrazarlo.

- serena, yo…- trato de hablar mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

- tenemos que hablar, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la rubia al separarse de el, la deja pasar después cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella.

-serena yo…-

-no, ahora escúchame vos a mi- lo volvió a interrumpir seria.

-siempre me dices que no debo ser celosa, es mas ayer a la mañana quedamos que no abrían mas celos, que confiáramos el uno en el otro, yo pongo todo mi esfuerzo en no celarte por que se que tienes amigas con las que puedes hablar cosas que yo no puedo, por que se que me amas y confió en vos, aun que no niego que me he puesto celosa antes, pero siempre confió en vos y por eso no te reclamo ni te digo nada, vos deberías hacer lo mismo confiar en mí, yo te amo más que a mi vida, no puedo estar ni un minuto sin pensarte, sin querer verte, sin querer estar con vos, tus ojos me tiene hipnotizada, al igual que tu perfume, te lo he probado mil veces, y no puedo creer que hayas dudado de mi y que me trataras de esa forma-

-serena, mi princesa, yo…realmente lo siento es que la sola idea de perderte, que quieras a otro, me ciega, no me deja pensar y los celos me matan me llenan de ira, te amo y no puedo vivir sin vos sin tus abrazos, tu sonrisa- dijo acercandose a ella.

-sin esos ojos que me tiene preso desde que te conocí, tu alegría- se arrodilla abrazándola

- por favor perdóname, perdóname fui un tonto, un tonto que te ama con locura-

-yo también te amo con locura mi príncipe- contesto la rubia mientras lo levantaba.

Se besan de una forma tan dulce, demostrándose todo su amor, todo esos sentimientos que guardan sus corazones, los cuales laten por el amor del otro, Darien la besa con todo el amor que siente por ella tratando con borrar todo el dolor que le causo, abrazándola a él y amándola como la ama, cuando terminaron de besarse serena se tenía que ir, quedaron en verse al día siguiente, pero también quedaron que por fin no mas celos y no más dudas, que confiarían el uno en el otro.

Darién la acompaño hasta su casa, y de esta forma regreso a su departamento, feliz de que arreglo las cosas con su princesa, que ya o abrían más problemas, el está dispuesto a todo para no dejar que sus celos, lo dominen, incluso cuando ya estuvo en su departamento se permitió pensar en forma divertida, en cómo pudo ser tan tonto de dudar de ella.

Si leyeron hasta significa que les gusto o eso espero jajajaja bueno como ya vieron Darien es algo impulsivo cuando se pone celos ahora veremos cómo seguirán las cosas, ¿creen que cumplirá eso de no más celos? Y como estarán los demás, y seiya en esto estará pensando mi amigui ross ¿que pasara con seiya? jajaja les dejare todas esas dudas solo diré que los líos seguirán viniendo uno por uno muajaja que mala soy de nuevo chistonto perdón por la tardanza, ya pronto les daré mas caps. Asi no se me quedan con la intriga de nada, ahora los revews!:

Serena chiba tsukino: me alegra que te guste como se va desarrollando todo, ojala que te guste este cap. y lo que viene n_n

Ross kou: de nada xD jajaja

Me alegro que te gustara el romance entre lita y Andrew, siempre los quise ver juntos por que como dijiste son una pareja perfecta, encajan súper bien n_n y si! quien no a soñado, que el chico que te gusta de la nada te diga que le gustas! Debe ser hermoso *o*

Me alegra el hecho de que no te enoje que hare sufrir a tu querido seiya no se va a olvidar a serena fácilmente, esto va a ser un ir y venir de ideas por parte de seiya, solo te lo voy diciendo para que te prepares para lo que sufrirá xD y bueno a mí en la serie me falto ver el sufrimiento de rei por lo que paso con Darien, se vio poco y nada, pero no se introdujo mucho en eso, y rei obvio tiene lo suyo, aun que para mí siempre serena será la mis linda de todas rei, es linda no lo niego xD

Y ya leerás más sobre rei y seiya. Gracias como siempre por tus lindas vibras n_n bss, cuídate.

Bueno como siempre, espero que estén muy bien todas, pronto subiré un nuevo cap. Tengan me paciencia a mí y mi querido fic jajaj y recuerden un fic con reviews hace a una escritora feliz y una escritora feliz hace mas caps xD por fa firmen, las quiero.

*bss criztal*


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas! Gomene n_n° es que tuve problems y no puede subir antes el cap. como se que deben estar ansiosas y espero que les guste tanto el cap. que no me quieran matar, antes que nada gracias ilse n_n y los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la adorada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia proviene de esta cabecita loca XD.

Capitulo 5: stop the show

Era sábado a la noche en la ciudad de Tokio, lo que significaba día de salida con amigos, pero en este caso noche de chicas, muy a pesar de algunos chicos a quienes no les gustaba mucho el nombre, y menos el hecho que era organizado por mina, pero como han de saber mina es una rival de temer, quien no permitiría que le arruinen la salida, así que prefirieron abstenerse de intentarlo, conociéndola como es, lo pagarían caro.

Las chicas se encontraban en la casa de serena alistándose para lo que sería una gran noche…

- por fin! Un fin de semana decente, estoy tan feliz!-exclamo la loca diosa del amor que vestía con un short de jean y una remera de una tira

-¿Me veo bien?- pregunto Mina refiriéndose a su vestimenta.

-sí, el naranja siempre te quedo bien- respondió Lita analizando a su amiga se paró de su asiento.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto la castaña vestía con una remerita de tiras verde agua con encaje y un short negro.

- hermosa – dijo Mina sonriente.

- creo, que deberíamos aprovechar mejor el tiempo y estudiar- dijo Amy con un libro en mano como siempre

-¡ay Amy!- exclamaron ambas chicas en unisonó.

-hay que disfrutar la vida, y más ahora que no hay enemigos que combatir, tenemos por fin una vida normal, ¿No Serena?-pregunto Mina a la otra rubia que apenas venia saliendo del baño.

-sí, claro que sí y…. ¿Les gusta?- pregunto nerviosa, tenía un vestido blanco con brillitos corte princesa straples.

-definitivamente el blanco es tu color- exclamo Lita sorprendida.

-te ves hermosa – exclamo la loca rubia emocionada.

- si, estas muy linda serena- alabo la peliazul.

-¿Por que estas tan callada rei?- pregunto Mina al ver a la morena seria, hasta ahora había permanecido totalmente ausente y hundida en sus pensamientos, que eran ocupados por su estrella fugaz, Seiya, al ver a serena con ese vestido y lo hermosa que era, se dio cuenta por qué la amaba tanto seiya, era obvio ella tenía la belleza innata de toda una princesa, eso la hacía ver que su amor jamás seria correspondido, por eso sus sentimientos tenía que esconderlos de las demás, no quería que supieran la tristeza que sentía.

-ehh… me quede pensando en la canción- acertó a decir lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-tranquila estoy segura que a tu profesora le encantara- animo Serena

- cierto- le hizo segunda Mina para tratar de levantar el ánimo a la morena, Serena las observo a todas ya arregladas.

-se ven lindas chicas- comento sonriendo la rubia.

- gracias – respondieron juntas.

Todas ya estaban arregladas para la ocasión, Reí con un vestido rojo y Amy a la fuerza arreglada con un jean oscuro y una remera de tiritas brillante en color azul, estaban hermosas y felices, por fin viviendo una vida normal, en eso aparecen dos gatos una negra y otro blanco…

- hola niñas- saludo la gatita negra con su característica luna en la frente.

- hola chicas- también saludo Artemis

- hola Luna, hola Artemis –saludaron las cinco sonrientes al par de felinos.

- pensé que saldrían hoy –comento una Serena divertida

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto luna asiéndose la desentendida.

-no se hagan….Últimamente se han reunido muchas noches o no ¿Serena?- se unió Mina.

-cierto, o ¿Pensaron que no nos dábamos cuenta de sus escapaditas?-

-hay niñas que mal pensadas son- acepto sonrojada la pobre Luna.

- cierto entre Luna y yo no pasa nada- se defendió nervioso Artemis

-como digas, pero es muy raro que justo los dos se desaparezcan casi al mismo tiempo – intuyo Serena todos se rieron al ver ambos mininos sonrojados a más no poder.

- bueno vamos chicas, si no llegaremos tarde- apresuro Mina

-¿Y cómo hacemos con la plata?- pregunto la peliazul preocupada

-cierto, la última vez fue un lio pagar- recordó Rei

-esta vez no tengo mucho dinero- dijo Mina

-yo tampoco- le siguió Lita, pero Serena tenía un plan.

-¡ya se!, para que no haya peleas con que paga quien, denme su plata y hacemos un fondo común para la salida, así nadie dice yo pague más y eso, es fondo común!-

-está bien - todas aceptaron le dieron el dinero que tenían y ella lo guardo consigo

-bueno yo me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…- interrumpió el momento Luna.

- y yo me voy a la casa…- también se despidió Artemis.

-que se diviertan- ambos se despidieron saliendo por la ventana de la habitación de Serena.

-si, claro-

Todas se rieron y serena sin darse cuenta pone en su monedero en su mesita de luz y no en su bolso, las chicas así se van para divertirse toda la noche si es posible, muy alegres deciden ir caminando ya que no quedaba muy lejos y así ahorraban plata, hacen la fila para entrar a new moon, es un lugar hermoso lleno de luces, y lleno de gente, con un escenario y con una pista de baile, dos pisos y con la música perfecta para bailar, las chicas se van a una mesa y piden un par de tragos, y deciden irse a bailar por turnos, así no pierden la mesa, además más que nada porque Amy, no quería bailar por timidez y no la querían dejar sola y eso que intentaban hacerla bailar, al mismo tiempo que las chicas se divertían, Darién y Andrew se divertían en la parte vip, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, tomado unos tragos, y por la entrada vip estaban llegando los tree lights, asediados por las chicas, pero las sailors no se dieron cuenta de esto porque estaban muy entretenidas en la pista de baile, habían comido y bebido demasiado, era momento de pagar la cuenta, todas se sientan en la mesa y piden la cuenta…

- o ouh!-exclama la rubia al buscar en su bolso el dinero, la pelinegra la observa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- pregunta Rei preocupada.

- no tengo la plata- cerro los ojos porque sabía que venían los reclamos de todas.

-¿COMO QUE NO TENES LA PLATA!- exclamaron en coro sorprendidas.

-no la tengo, la olvide en casa –

-¿Qué hacemos? Ya pedimos la cuenta – dijo nerviosa la castaña.

- vine a divertirme no a lavara platos, ni loca voy a lavar- exclamo eufórica la otra rubia.

- esto pasa por hacerte caso, con eso del fondo común- grito nerviosa Rei mirando a la pobre Serena.

-si no estabas de acuerdo, pudiste proponer otra cosa ¡Rei!- exclamo serena enfrentando a la morena.

-¡basta! En vez de discutir piensen en cómo salir de esto- propuso Amy para que todas entraran en razón.

-cierto, en momento así no deberían discutir- le apoyo Lita todavía preocupada.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? -Rei estaba más que preocupada

-¿No podemos llamar nadie a tu casa Serena y que nos traiga a la plata?- aconsejo Amy.

- no, mi mama y mi papa están en una cena de trabajo y Samy está en lo de un amigos – dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos en signo de desesperación y vergüenza.

-¿Y Luna?- sugirió Rei.

- debe estar lejos de casa y no puedo interrumpir la cita de dos gatos- todas quedaron sonrieron.

-ahí viene el camarero con la cuenta- anuncio Lita nerviosa al ver al joven que se acercaba, Mina pensaba en una solución rápida miro a su alrededor hasta vio el escenario y tuvo una idea.

- ¡ya se! síganme la corriente- todas la miran con extrañeza pero asienten.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Mina?- pregunta la morena asustada ante la actitud de la loca rubia, ya que de Mina no se esperaba nada bueno.

- ustedes solos síganme la corriente –en eso llega el camarero a la mesa –hola- saludo la rubia sonriente.

-hola, pidieron la cuenta Aquí ¿No?- pregunta el chico viendo a todas en la mesa.

- sip, pero mira surgió un problemita – explico Mina a lo que el camarero las miro alzando una ceja.

- problemita o no, tienen que pagar o lavar los platos, ustedes eligen –

- si ya sabemos, pero déjame explicarte, mi amiga es una cantante en asenso tal vez no la hayas escuchado, pero tiene una vos hermosa y mis amigas y yo formamos parte de su grupo- siguió hablando la rubia señalando a Rei como la gran artista así como las demás.

- ya veo por dónde va la cosa, y no, no creo en nada de lo que decís- dijo tajante el joven

- por favor, no te cuesta nada, será un show gratis, y si no le gusta a la gente te juro que lavamos todas hasta el último plato, sin protesta alguna ¿Dale?- le extendió la mano mientras que el camarero miro a todas dudando, después decidió dar la mano a Mina.

-si ninguna protesta, ahora espérenme, voy a avisarle al dj y a los encargados del escenario, espérenme ahí – les señalo la parte trasera del escenario- las hare entrar y ojala tengas razón y al publico les guste – y así el chico marcho.

Todas ven al chico irse Mina voltea a ver a sus amigas muy sonriente y se encuentra con las caras boquiabiertas de las chicas con la mirada fija en ella...

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocente la diosa del amor.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- grito molesta la pelinegra.

-pero si es verdad, sos una cantante en asenso, además es eso o lavar los platos, así que dejen de mirarme así como si las hubiera mandado al muere, salve la noche – se levanto decidida para ir donde el camarero le señalo seguida por las demás.

- pero ninguna, además de vos y Reí sabe cantar- dijo preocupada Amy.

- No es necesario que canten, solo Reí y yo, ustedes solo serán el coro y al lo mucho el apoyo, no tiene por qué preocuparse-

- pero yo no podre parame en el escenario, no delante de tanta gente- siguió nerviosa la peliazul.

- vamos Amy, ¿Estamos juntas en esto no?- animo mina mirando las demás en busca de más apoyo.

- tiene razón, estamos juntas en esto, en las buenas y en las malas – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

- si, como siempre- le siguió Lita

Llega el camarero y se lleva a Reí para arreglar que canción cantaran…

-¿Pero no tenemos que bailar?-pregunto la castaña

- para eso tenemos a nuestra princesa, solo tenemos que seguirla, ¿No Serena?-

-sí, no haré nada difícil, así que tranquilas- asiente y mira a Amy que estaba muy nerviosa, en eso ven que Rei regresa.

-listo, escogí stop the show-

- stop the show, no me la sé – exclamo asustada Mina

-¿Cómo que no te la sabes? ¡Pensé que si!- dijo Rei asustada.

-me sé el estribillo a lo mucho-

- yo igual- confiesa al igual lita.

-yo mas o menos, creo que apenas el estribillo- dijo apenada la peliazul, Reí mira por ultimo a Serena esperando que ellas las salvara.

-dime Serena que vos...- le pregunto mientras que la miraba suplicante.

-sí, me sé el tema pero no se cantar – responde la princesa de la Luna.

- tranquila, Reí será la primera vos solo déjate guiar por ella, vos Lita y Amy, síganme a mí, Serena en cuanto al baile te seguimos- instruyo mina mientras que Serena asiente ya nerviosa al igual que todas.

La música se detuvo en el lugar todos quedaron sorprendido y el dj toma el micrófono y hace el anuncio…

- damas y caballeros con motivo de la gran inauguración de new moon, tenemos una presentación especial tal vez no han escuchado de ellas, pero pronto lo harán, ojala les guste tanto como a nosotros…- presenta el dj

Se escucha los plausos del publico queriendo verlas mientras a Amy le agarran los nervios igual que a Serena, pero era entrar o lavar platos, así que rei toma de la mano a Serena y sube con ella al escenario que a su vez toma la mano de Amy que toma la mano de Lita que toma la mano de mina, terminando todas en el escenario, Lita, Mina y Amy se pone en el lugar de las coristas, Serena y Reí se reparten en la escena, ambas asiente en señal de apoyo, se escucha la introducción Serena sigue el ritmo de la música, las demás la siguen, estaban listas, ya estaban en el escenario y era hora del show…

Serena le hace in guiño a Reí y viceversa, sonríen dándole ánimos a la otra

*es ahora o nunca* piensan ambas.

Las chicas imitando los pasos de serena, mientras son iluminadas y ciertos chicos se sorprenden

-¿vos sabia que iban a cantar Andrew?- pregunta Darien

- no, ni siquiera se su pone que hay show hoy – dijo el rubio divertido viendo a las chicas.

Las chicas siguen a serena mientras son iluminadas por los reflectores

STOP THE SHOW

BASTA POR HOY

QUIERO SALIR

DEL PARAÍSO

STOP THE SHOW

BASTA POR HOY

QUIERO VOLVER

A ESTAR CON VOS

Rei y Serena cantan, sorprendiendo a todos la vos de ambas, y a las chicas mas la de Serena, mientras los tree lights las miran con admiración, en especial Seiya a Rei, como cantaba y como se movían en el escenario lo dejo sorprendido…

EN SERIO, SERIO

TE NECESITO

Y NO TE ENCUENTRO

PARA SEGUIR

NO ME FALLES

NO TE ALEJES

NO TE VAYAS

NO ME DEJES

Cantan Serena y Rei frente a frente, comienzan a desenvolverse más y a tomar el escenario

QUIERO ENCONTRARME

EN TU MIRADA

Y SI ME ESCAPO

NO TENGO NADA

DÓNDE TE FUISTE

TE ESTOY BUSCANDO

VOLVÉ, VOLVÉ

VUELTAS Y MÁS VUELTAS

DA MI VIDA

Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ

NO ESTÁS

VUELTAS Y MÁS VUELTAS

DA MI VIDA

Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ

NO ESTÁS

La gente se pone eufórica, a todos les encantan esa chicas que cantan con toda esa energía en el escenario, para ellas ya no era por lavar o no los platos, les gustaba estar ahí juntas, cantando..

STOP THE SHOW

BASTA POR HOY

QUIERO SALI

DEL PARAÍSO

STOP THE SHOW

BASTA POR HOY

QUIERO VOLVER

A ESTAR CON VOS

ESTOY PERDIDA

MI CORAZÓN

ASÍ VACÍO

SE VA A PARTIR

Ahora Mina hace que la sigan a estar al frente a Amy y Lita que ya estaban más animadas, sin que ellas lo supieran los chicos de cuales están enamoradas, las estaban mirando más que nada admirando, como cantaban y su belleza en el escenario…

- ella es increíble- exclamo Seiya mirando a Rei pero ese gesto paso desapercibido por sus hermanos.

- todas son increíbles- dijo fascinado Yaten sin quitar la vista de todas en especial de Mina.

- y sorprendentes- le siguió el más serio de los tres hermanos.

NO ME FALLES

NO TE ALEJES

NO TE VAYAS

NO ME DEJES

ESTÁ MI MENTE DESESPERADA

BUSCANDO SEÑAS DE TU MIRADA

PERDÍ MIS ALAS Y EL PARAÍSO

VOLVÉ, VOLVÉ

VUELTAS Y MÁS VUELTAS

DA MI VIDA

Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ

NO ESTÁS

VUELTAS Y MÁS VUELTAS

DA MI VIDA

Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ

NO ESTÁS

STOP THE SHOW

BASTA POR HOY

QUIERO SALIR

DEL PARAÍSO

STOP THE SHOW

BASTA POR HOY

QUIERO VOLVER

A ESTAR CON VOS

- No sabía que ella cantara así- confeso Darien

- creo que ni ella sabía que cantaba así, son increíbles- alabo Andrew junto a él viendo el espectáculo.

ESTÁ MI MENTE DESESPERADA

BUSCANDO SEÑAS DE TU MIRADA

PERDÍ MIS ALAS Y EL PARAÍSO

VOLVÉ, VOLVÉ

STOP THE SHOW

BASTA POR HOY

QUIERO SALIR

DEL PARAÍSO

STOP THE SHOW

BASTA POR HOY

QUIERO VOLVER

A ESTAR CON VOS

STOP THE SHOW

Todas terminan en un pose de stop y los aplausos no se hacen esperar, estaban felices, no solo porque al público le fascino, si no por haberlo hecho juntas, salían y esas cosas, pero después de que habían acabado con sailor galaxia no habían hecho nada en equipo, y esto las volvía a unir de esa forma, las chicas salieron felices entre risas cuando al salir por la entrada al escenario se encuentran con los tree light y llegando Darien y Andrew, ahora era el momento de las explicaciones, las chicas habían sido atrapadas, después de contarles lo que paso a los chicos, los chicos más que retarlas se echaron a reír, cosas que las incomodo…

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen acá?- exclamo Mina a la defensiva.

- bueno Mina...- dijo Yaten nervioso mirando a Seiya.

- tranquila, no seas mal pensada, lo que pasa que mis hermanos se aburrían como unas ostras, así que los traje acá, además de que nos sirve de promoción para nuestro regreso- explico Seiya.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto la castaña mirando a Andrew y Darien.

- te toca a vos Andrew- animo Darien palmeándole una palmada en el hombro

- bueno… Lita, yo soy dueño de este lugar- confeso por fin el rubio esperando la reacción de todas.

-¡eres dueño de este lugar!- todas gritaron sorprendidos menos Darien que ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

- mi papa vio que manejo muy bien, el café y el crow y me decidió asignar este boliche también, así que me encargare de este lugar y el crow, y Unazuki del café- explico Andrew sonriente por la expresión de todas.

-¿Y porque no nos lo dijiste?¡ Así nos ahorrábamos el problema de la cuenta!- reclamo Mina haciendo berrinche

- se los iba a decir, pero vos Mina no me quisiste escuchar-

Todos se rieron de la cara de Mina, por lo dicho, y la noche termino siendo salida de novios, mientras bailaban y eran alagadas por sus novios, por su gran per forman, Rei estaba sentada en la mesa y Seiya se le acerca...

-¿Pasa algo Rei?- pregunto con gran preocupación el pelilargo.

- nada, solo que tanto amor empalaga – explico mirando a los demás

-si empalaga, pero no te amargues por eso, es divertido, los podemos molestar si quieres- la chica lo miro con extrañeza, pero después sonrió ante las palabras del chico que le robaba el sueño.

- cierto- le dio la razón.

- ¡vamos! ¡Ánimo! Sere tu pareja esta noche y todas las que estos empalagosos nos molesten, ¿Te parece?- la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos.

-si- respondió simple la morena pero con una gran sonrisa.

Esto era un señal verde para Rei, sabía que era demasiado rápido, pero por qué no intentarlo, dejar atrás el show de la amiga fiel y ser la posible y futura novia, Stop the show.

Quién diría que las cosas se pondrían asi, pero como digo todo pasa por algo para las que querían más Rei y Seiya acá cumplí y prepárense por que todo tiene que ver con todo, asi que puede ser que tengan razón mis amigas en algunas cosas jajaja XD ahora a mi parte favorita los reviews! Y como dije antes un fic con reviews hacen feliz a una escritora y una escritora feliz puede escribir más caps!

Anónimo 1: me alegra que te encante y cómo ves ya seguí! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena n_n°

Anonimo3:(me salte el 2 por que le pertenece a ross) yo también pienso lo mismo, la relaciones se basan en la confianza y también se puede considerar una buena prueba a su amor estos celos de darien, yo también espero no confió en que nuestra parejita saldrá adelante n_n bss y ojala te guste el cap.

Anonimo4: thank you very much, a la que me escribió en ingles muchas gracias es increíble que alguien me comente en ingles XD no soy muy buena escribiendo en ingles, espero que te llegue el mensaje , me alegra que te guste el fic y ojala me sigas leyendo n_n bye

Ross: ross! Mi amigui! Y si que agradezca Seiya que no se le fue a los golpes pero quien dice que en el futuro Darien se le va encima XD me alegra que te guste los celos de nuestro príncipe y que además lo comprendas!

Pasando a tu adorado Seiya , tranquilo voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no hacerlo sufrir tanto, no te prometo nada y si es mejor verlo sufriendo que de malo asi que piénsalo, no anda tan mal mi idea XD espero que te haya gusta lo que te di de rey y seiya en este cap. aun que como decimos el amor lo puede traicionar, asi que ni yo se que pasara con darien y el jajaja tkm, bss y nos leemos pronto

Tsukinodiamante: a mí también me puso mal esa escena, me hizo acordar cuando darien la deja a serena en la temporada R, aun que recapacito, como bien dijiste se tiene que cuidar, puede poner en riesgo esta hermosa relación

Pa usagui shields: campaña a favor de los fics! Como dijimos en el face los rw´s nos animan y nos ayudan a crear mas caps n_n jajaja

Yo también me enoje con darien, es algo común que los hombres y algunas mujeres también mal interpreten las cosas y mas por algo como eso, yo también dije! Pregunta darien! XD en fin veo que muchas ponen en duda que muy a pesar de su reconciliación haya paz en nuestra parejita de príncipes y hacen bien en pensar muajajaja chiste, chiste no soy tan mala, bueno tal vez si un poco XD

Como le dije a Ross eso se irá viendo como verán está empezando a ver a rei y a pasar más tiempo con ella, esa relación ya irán viendo como se arma porque nuestro seiya puede ser un gran amigo como en el cap. anterior demostró, pero su amor hacia serena lo puede traicionar tengan lo en mente, como dije todo tiene que ver con todo XD

Yesqui2000: bien lo dijiste nuestro querido darien tiene que demostrarle a serena lo feliz que es con ella y cuanto la quiere, no debiera ponerse asi de serio XD

De nuevo disculpas por tardarme, mil gracias por sus rw´s y por leerme todas! Las que firman o no, por fa suban sus opiniones, sean cual sean, los rw´s nos ayudan a mejorar los fic, las quiero mucho y espero leerlas pronto y subiré lo más pronto que puede el próximo cap. nos leemos pronto. Se me olvidaba la canción es stop the show quiero salir del paraíso de teen angels

*bss cristal*


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas! Lamento la tardanza, es que he tenido mis problemillas y quería, darle un buen cap. bien sin mi carga de problems aun que este capítulo trae unos problemas a nuestro personajes jajaja, pero no tiene nada que ver con los míos jajaja bueno como siempre muchas gracias por todo y más porque ya llegue a los 30 rw´s! no lo puedo creer me encanta saber que me apoyan y les gusta la historia que voy creando, sin más que decirles solo que los personajes le pertenecen a la genial naoko takeuchi, pero la historia salió de mi cabecita XD los dejo con el cap.

Capitulo 6: sorpresas desagradables

Domingo en la mañana, las chicas se encontraban en el café, no por que quisieran, si fuera por ellas estarían durmiendo en sus placidas camas, pero Andrew las cito ahí, tenía algo muy importante que decirles.

Las chicas se morían de la curiosidad, a tal grado que no les importo madrugar, con tal de que el rubio soltara la sopa.

-¿Por qué nos sito tan temprano?- dijo Serena, tenia recargada su cabeza en la mesa del crow, aun sentía mucho sueño, pero madrugar tal vez valía la pena.

-Tampoco es tan temprano Serena- comento la peli azul, que no mostraba signo de cansancio.

-Lo decís vos por qué no estás cansada, pero yo estoy muerta- reclamo la hermosa rubia.

-Secundo, estoy definitivamente muerta de sueño- dijo Mina imitando a Serena, recargando la cabeza en la mesa.

-Bueno, yo estoy acostumbrada a estudiar hasta tarde, así que no se me ve cansada, pero no significa que no quiera dormir- confeso Amy tímida.

-Igual es raro que Andrew nos haya llamado a todas-interfirió Rei, Lita que estaba cansada con su sonrisa a un lado de la morena.

-Sea lo que sea, se ve que es importante – confeso la castaña con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Claro, nuestra queridísima amiga, está feliz por el que nos cito es su novio y obvio que no tiene sueño- exclamo Mina rodando los ojos, pensaba que estaría igual de entusiasmada si el que las hubiera citado, fuera cierto peli plateado.

-No es cierto, además apuesto que estarían felices si alguno de sus novios fuera el que nos citara y no Andrew- reclamo lita.

-No lo niego- suspiro incorporándose la rubia- pero Andrew debía tomar en cuenta, que estaríamos muertas después de la salida de anoche- y dejo caer de nuevo su cabeza.

-Ya dejen de pelear, ahí viene Andrew – interrumpió Rei ya molesta de sus peleas, todas fijaron la vista a Andrew que se acercaba a ellas, el chico acerca una silla y se sentó de frente decidido.

-Hola chicas, disculpen haberlas hecho venir a esta hora, deben estar cansadísimas de lo de anoche, pero era importante lo que les tengo que decir – dijo nervioso, después de todo no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de sus amigas, todas observaron que el pelirrubio traía un montón de papeles en mano.

-Bien, vos dirás para que nos reuniste-pregunto ya impaciente Amy.

-Bien, se los diré de frente, New Moon quiere contratarlas a ustedes como grupo, para que canten todos los sábados a la noche- soltó el rubio lo que tanto lo afligía.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todas en coro, tal parecía que con la noticia el sueño de ciertas rubias había salido volando por la ventana.

-Como escucharon, New Moon las quiere contratar como grupo- les volvió a repetir Andrew con humor ante la escena.

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto Rei más calmada, el chico tira los papeles en la mesa para que las chicas lo vieran.

-Miren, son las encuestas que les hicimos a todos, los que fueron a la inauguración de New Moon-

Las chicas toman las papelitos en y miran las respuestas, en especial en lo que más le gusto a la gente y que les gustaría volver a ver.

-Me encanto ese grupo de chicas, ¡ya! ¡Soy su fan numero uno!- leyó Mina uno.

- Esa diosas, fueron encantadoras, sin duda vuelvo para verlas a ellas- leyó Rei otro.

-¡Me encanto! Como cantaron esas chicas, sin duda fue lo mejor de la noche- le siguió Serena.

- Hermosas, talentosas, increíbles, poco es para describirlas, ¡ya! Las quiero volver a ver- leyó tímida la pelizul otra de las encuestas.

-¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente los ángeles existen! ¡Y fueron esas cinco chicas que cantaron! Sin duda las quiero volver a oír cantar- término Lita.

-Esto significa…- dijo susurrante la pelinegra.

-¡Qué les fascinaron! al publico les encanto, y sin duda es una gran oportunidad para ustedes y me serian de gran ayuda en el boliche- exclamo feliz Andrew, estaba más que seguro que ellas serian un éxito.

-No sé qué decirte Andrew- dijo Amy dudosa, mientras que Mina se moría por hablar.

-¡Obvio que si!- exclamo la loca rubia por todas.

-Mina, entiende, Amy y yo no buscamos ser cantantes- se interpuso Lita, y es que estaba claro que ellas no querían carreras artísticas como las demás.

-¿Pero cuantas veces en la vida se presenta algo así?- le dijo Rei suplicante, ya que esto ayudaba su carrera.

-Cierto, ¡hoy es esto mañana seremos unas idols!- exclamo la loca rubia, estaba tan emocionada que no se podía controlar.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ser una idol!- la interrumpió la peli azul ya desesperada, Andrew veía todo aquello desde su asiento, decidió interferir antes que algo malo pasara.

-¡Chicas!- llamo su atención nervioso, Lita le dedico una sonrisa que podía tranquilizarlo.

-Perdónanos Andrew tendremos que pensarlo, ¿nos dejarías solas?- le dijo la castaña amable.

-Claro que si, si me buscan estaré ayudando a Unasuki – respondió sonrojado y decidió irse tras mostrador dejando a las cinco solas.

-Pero Amy, piensa cuanto cambiaria esto nuestras vidas- dijo Rei tratando de convencer a la peli azul.

-Esto es una gran oportunidad para nosotras-le siguió Mina, ambas estaban felices por la idea de trabajar juntas.

-Si, por que ustedes desean estar en un escenario, no es así con nosotras- explico Amy, la verdad era muy tímida y no le gustaba estar frente al público.

-Es cierto, a ocaso se olvidan que queríamos cumplir nuestros sueños y tener una vida normal, y ¿Nos quieren obligar a hacer esto?- pregunto Lita.

-¡No las queremos obligar a nada!- interrumpió la pelinegra.

-¿No lo sintieron acaso?- pregunto Serena con vos calmada atrajo la atención de las demás, era sorprendente eso, ella con solo decir algo tan simple y directo, pero igual siendo suave, las hacia prestarle su completa atención, como la princesa que era.

-¿Sentir que serena?- pregunto inquieta Lita.

-Yo no cante por no lavar platos, al principio sí, pero después lo disfrute, ¿Ustedes no?-

-Bueno, no niego que me divertí, pero...- confeso la peli azul.

-Chicas hace mucho que no hacemos algo juntas como equipo, antes éramos las sailor scout, y era un trabajo en grupo, era algo que nos mantenía unidas era un sueño en común cuidar la tierra, ahora nos vemos y salimos y esas cosas, pero no tenemos algo así como antes, esta es la oportunidad para volver a eso, a hacer algo como grupo-dijo Serena seria, todas prestaban atención, pero realmente las palabras de la rubia las dejaron sin habla.

-Tienes razón-

-No les pido que hagan de este sueño el suyo, pero no sería genial escuchar a un montón de personas aplaudirlas, y haber hecho eso juntas, además nos pagarían por eso, y les serviría eso para ustedes, para su futuro, para su sueño, haciendo algo que al mismo tiempo les gusta- explico la rubia.

-Tienes razón, podría ser una buena experiencia- dijo convencida Amy, tal parecía que las palabras de la rubia terminaron por hacerla aceptar.

-Además sería divertido, y sería solo los sábados a la noche- le siguió Lita mientras que las demás sonríen de triunfo.

-Entonces ¿Están conmigo?- pregunto la rubia poniendo su mano sobre la mesa.

-Obvio que si- respondieron mina y Rei juntas poniendo sus manos arriba de la suya

-Contas conmigo- acepto la castaña poniendo su mano.

-Solo será por un tiempo, esto no evitara que cumplas tu sueño- dijo Serena al ver que la peli azul aun no se decidía.

-Cuenten conmigo – por fin acepto uniendo su mano con las demás.

Después que todas aceptaron, aun todas cansadas, decidieron ir al día siguiente en la tarde a la casa de Serena para arreglar bien todo, y asi cada quien se fue a su casa a tomar su merecido descaso.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, era una tarde hermosa, y nuestras amigas estaban disfrutando lo que quedaba de su fin de semana, Mina estaba de compras con Yaten, mientras Lita salía por el parque con Andrew, Rei estaba distrayéndose con Seiya en el templo.

Por último Amy estaba en la torre de Tokio, le sorprendió que su amiga la llamara por teléfono, para decirle que se vieran ahí antes de la reunión con las demás en su casa, había tenido que cancelar su cita para ir a verla, pero todo sea por su amiga serena, estaba perdida en la hermosa vista, cuando alguien toco su hombro.

-¡Richard!- exclamo cuando se dio la vuelta, no podía creer que lo estaba viendo.

-Hola Amy – contesto el chico con una sonrisa tranquila

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto aun sorprendida.

-Se ve que Serena no te dijo nada, quería verte y ella se ofreció en ayudarme- explico tranquilo, no sabía lo que la rubia tenía en mente, pero al menos le había ayudado reunirse con Amy.

-Sí, esto es muy a Serena, ¿Pero vos que haces acá? Después de tanto tiempo-

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a tomar un café y charlamos bien todo?-

.

.

.

En otro lugar andaba animada Mina con Yaten, paseaban por varias tiendas de ropa y accesorios para chicas, mientras que se daban muestras de cariño.

-¡Esto le va a encantar a las chicas!- dijo emocionada dando brincos

-¿Y qué son si se puede saber?- pregunto divertido al ver la actitud de su adorable novia.

-¿No viste lo qué compre?-el chico negó.

-Sos un pequeño torbellino, ni llegue a ver que podía comprarme yo- confeso a lo que ambos rieron, la chica se detiene para abrir la bolsa de compras

-Bien- le muestra unas pulseras con dijes iguales de la luna y de los elementos correspondientes a sus planetas, cada una del color de cada sailor- estoy segura que les gustara, ya ninguna tenemos nuestros comunicadores ni nada de eso, esto será como un recuerdo de antes– dijo sonriente al contemplar de nuevo los brazaletes.

-ya veo, pero ¿Por qué no tiene más sus trasformadores?- pregunto el peliplateado.

-Serena así lo decidió, la paz reina en el universo y creyó que así era lo mejor, además de que Luna y Artemis están atentos a cualquier cosa que pase, así que estate tranquilo, la guerrera del amor, siempre está lista para todo- término de explicar y otra vez las risas se hicieron presentes.

Justo entre sus risas, mina vio alguien pasar a su lado lo cual atrajo su atención, el extraño se acerca al oído de la rubia.

-Codename Sailor V- Mina se detiene en seco al escuchar el susurro.

-¡kaito!- lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Hola Mina, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-

Yaten se queda mirando la escena, ve las miradas que cambian Mina y ese chico, esto no le gustaba nada.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar de la ciudad Lita y Andrew, salían de una heladería de lo más contentos, de repente algo atrajo la atención de la castaña lo cual provoco que se cayera su helado, al ver que a alguien muy conocido para ella.

-¿Pasa algo Lita?- pregunto preocupado ante la palidez de su novia.

-Nada…no paso nada, vamos por favor- dijo nerviosa, tomo a Andrew del brazo para salir corriendo, pero una voz los detiene,

-¿Lita? ¿Lita kino?- la pareja se voltea -estas hermosa- dijo el desconocido mirándola embelesado.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Andrew viendo como Lita aun no podía decir nada.

-Se podría decir que sí, pero mejor vámonos Andrew-

Se están por ir, pero el chico la vuelve a detener, esta vez la toma del brazo, cosa que Andrew no le gusto para nada, pero decidió que Lita hiciera algo por sí sola, pero la castaña no lo hizo, se quedo mirando al chico, el otro a ver como se ponía Andrew celoso.

-Fue un gusto verte bonita- le dijo aquel extraño sonriendo y después se fue.

Lita se queda mirando cómo se va, mientras que unas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, Andrew la mira triste, pero esta vez no por solo verla llorar, si no que era otro chico la razón de sus lagrimas, con miedo a la respuesta solo atino a preguntar…

-Lita, ¿Quién era él?-la castaña miraba el suelo mientras que no dejaba de escapar lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Alex, el chico que me rompió el corazón-

.

.

.

Por otro lado era un día brillante y feliz para nuestra parejita de príncipes, que iban por el parque, ella tomada del brazo de él, feliz de tanta paz y felicidad que había, y el también disfrutando tenerla así , con su cabeza recostada en su hombro acariciando sus hermosos cabellos rubios, hasta que ella da un grito.

-¡Ellos! ¿Aquí!?- exclamo sorprendida la rubia, sin dejar decir nada al moreno, lo agarra del brazo y se esconden detrás de un arbusto, mientras ven a Seiya y a Rei pasear charlando de lo más contentos, esto al príncipe de la tierra no solo le pareció tonto, si no que le hizo enojar, ¿Qué le importaba a Serena, si Seiya salía con Rei? eso no tenia por que importarle, eso hizo que Darien se levantara y se fuera para sorpresa de Serena que lo siguió.

Esta no fue una linda tarde para ninguno de nuestros amigos, esta fue una tarde de sorpresas desagradables.

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque les gusto y no me quieren matar por los líos en que los metí a los chicos, los próximos dos caps. verán cómo estos pequeños encuentros desatan el acabose en nuestros amigos ¿Qué raro que Seiya y Rei no están en esto? Bueno, ya los veremos por ahí jijiji en fin espero que estén bien y muchas gracias por el apoyo me ayudan a sentirme mejor aun que no lo crean ^^ en especial ilse mi amigui que me re banca, bueno ahora mi parte favorita los rw´s, antes que nada se ve que hubo una confusión la canción que estuvo en el cap. anterior no es un poema ni es mío, es de un grupo que se llama teen angels de la serie casi ángeles, bueno como siempre contestare a todos los rw´s no se olviden un fic con rw´s hace una escritora feliz, y una escritora feliz hace mas caps. XD

Starvenus: muchas gracias por leer me y me alegro que te guste y si, Darien tendrá que pasar por muchas pruebas en este fic, yo también espero lo mismo, seiya admira a Rei, pero eso no quita que le saque los ojos de encima a serena y yo apoyo tu moción, Darien a ponerse las pilas! XD bss

Lucero treat: gracias por avisarme y como notaras estoy haciendo mejoras, te agradezco tus comentarios y créeme que los tomo en cuenta lo mas que puedo, pero respecto a que Darien teniendo celos no está en el tema del anime, yo quise escribir al caso, ya que como vos dices no hubo muchos celos en el anime, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda escribir de ellos, porque después de todo el tema de fanfiction es echar rienda suelta a tu imaginación. De nuevo gracias a tus sugerencias las tomo en cuenta

Pa usagui shields: jaja si me encanta cuanto se divierten las chicas, además que me encanto siempre eso de la serie, que las chicas siempre están, no solo por ser sailors y por cuidar a la princesa, si no que son cómplices en todo y más en sus travesuras.

En cuanto a lo de darien y seiya, darien por fin se da cuenta que serena tiene más de un talento y ella también, veremos mucho descubrimiento en nuestros personajes más en esta parejita, tanto en las reacciones de darien, como en el hecho de que nuestra princesa va descubriendo lo que quiere hacer, lo de seiya si está viendo el potencial de rei, pero como dijiste no se sabe para donde va a disparar, por que el amor que siente por serena, puede causar muchos problemas y además nuestra quería rei, no se queda atrás en esta situación mujajaja no te diré por que por que en los próximos caps. Lo descubrirás como siempre abrazos desde la distancia y espero no haberte angustiado tanto jajaj

Sirenamisty: y si como le dije a Pa usagui, serena es un diamante en bruto y va descubriendo muchos de sus propios talentos, mientras que lo seiya y rei no diré más nada, porque es algo que se irá viendo pronto asi que muajajaj esperen niñas XD okey me salió muy mal, cuídate y espero leerte pronto.

Yesqui2000: y si como fui comentando es algo que quería mostrar en este fic, serena siempre será una caja de sorpresas o por lo menos asi lo veía yo jajaja y eso quiero mostrar acá, seiya y rei como ya dicho también traerá sorpresas, lo de mina obvio es muy alocada y original, aun que no sé cuantas de nosotras se animarían a hacer eso jajaja yo por lo menos no sé yo, depende de cuánto seria la cuenta jajaja me gustaría ver si alguna se anima jajaja

Dartsu-culle: me alegra que te guste y que me sigas espero leer pronto.

Como siempre mil gracias por leerme y no olvden dejarme sus rw´s piensen que haran feliz a una escritora y de retribucion subire el cap. muajajaja si no, tardare jajaja mentira subiere en cuanto pueda, pero me gusta saber que es lo que piensan del fic n_n

*bss criztal*


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas, perdón la tardanza es que quería que saliera bien este cap. al igual que todos, por eso tardo un poco jejeje n_n° con todos sus ánimos, y con todos su comentarios hacen que quiera hacer cada vez más perfectos los cap. porque sus comentarios me alientan mucho, quiero poder llenar sus expectativas, bueno este cap. muestra la perspectiva de las chicas respecto a lo que paso, con los reencuentros, el próximo cap. se verá desde el punto de vista de los varones, es algo que quería hacer, poder mostrar las dos caras de la moneda y más en esta situación, como siempre digo todo tiene que ver con todo y los altibajos, serán frecuentes y! muy importante las pruebas serán cada vez más duras, bueno sin más les dejo con este cap. solamente les recuerdo que los personaje no me pertenecen, si no a la adorada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia pretense completamente a mi cabecita loca XD

Capitulo 7: malos entendidos (chicas)

¡Ronda de amigas!

Fue lo que dijeron todas al entrar a la habitación de serena al unisonó, habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo a la casa de la rubia, recibidas por una preocupada Ikuko, que al ver sus rostros de tristeza no pudo evitar preguntar como estaban, y era obvio sus caras lo decían todo, estaban muy tristes, se acostaron boca arriba en el piso formando un circulo esperando que la charla entre ellas, las reconfortaran.

Y asi comenzó, la primera en hablar fue serena.

-Se ve que no fue un buen día para todas, ¿verdad?-

-Si- exclamaron todas en coro con un que otro suspiro.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto preocupada la rubia.

Comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo, cuestión que serena calma con un gesto de mano que hace que todas callen.

- Tranquilas-suspiro- ¿Porque estas mal Amy?-

- Porque… vi a Richard- confeso la peliazul nerviosa.

- ¡Richard!- exclamaron todas menos serena que se mantenía al margen de la plática y estaba al tanto.

- Porque no me dijiste que me reunirías con Richard, ¿serena?- pregunto triste

-Lo siento, pero sabía que me dirías que no, si te lo decía- explico serena, no sabía qué hacer después de todo era la causante del mal día de su amiga.

- Es cierto -

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?- indago la rubia moría por saber que había sucedido en el rencuentro.

-Paso que…-

**FLASH BACK**

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en la cafetería más cercana.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto tímida amy observando su taza de café, mientras que el castaño no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Bien, extrañando, pero bien- respondió con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, Amy lo miro con tristeza.

-¿Porque te fuiste?- pregunto de la nada la peliazul.

El se quedo mirándola unos minutos, ella había esperado hacer esa pregunta mucho tiempo y por primera vez, se animo a decir lo que su corazón le mandaba, no su cabeza, Amy necesitaba saberlo.

- Vos tenías una misión…- dijo con voz baja y triste el castaño.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso? Podías quedarte, yo jamás te dije que te fueras-

-Tarde o temprano lo harías, era lo mejor que podía hacer, y lo sabes- explico el chico.

-No es así, y lo que más tristeza me da que no te despidieras de mi, pensé que teníamos confianza- reprocho la peliazul.

- Y la tenemos, pero no podía, no tenía valor para despedirme – exclamo Richard mirando hacia abajo aun le costaba no haberse despedido de Amy.

-Entiendo – dijo mirando por la ventana del restaurante, verlo de nuevo frente a ella le traía recuerdos.

- De algo es seguro, que las cosas cambiaron, y tal vez lo mío fue de cobarde, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer para apoyar tu lucha, y ahora todo está en paz, todo cambio-

- Si todo cambio.- afirmo Amy.

-Y… tu promesa, ¿tu promesa cambio?- pregunto nervioso.

Amy se quedo observándolo, sabia por supuesto de que promesa hablaba, pero no sabía que responder y no se imaginaba que le preguntaría sobre el asunto.

- Se que muchas cosas habrán cambiado desde ese día hasta ahora, pero tengo la esperanza en que aun tengas presente esa promesa, que me hiciste junto al tren- le dijo el chico tomando su mano.

Amy aun recordaba ese momento, el había llamado diciendo que no lo buscara, que se iba lejos, sin dejarle decir nada, ella supo que se iba en tren, y se fue directo a la estación, pero llego tarde y lo único que alcanzo a hacer, fue corre junto al tren y dejar que su corazón hablara por primera vez.

"te esperare siempre, te prometo que te esperare siempre"

Con lagrimas en los ojos lo vio irse, y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, tomándole la mano pidiéndole una oportunidad, pero no podía decir nada, no sabía que decir en ese momento, pero aquello no duro mucho, sintió como alguien hacia que Richard la suelte.

-Lo siento por vos, pero Amy ya tiene novio- se escucho la voz de Taiki retumbar en el lugar, eso hiso salir de pensamientos a Amy.

- Taiki- exclamo sorprendida.

- Oh hola, soy Richard – dijo nervioso el castaño, mientras que Taiki lo miraba desafiante.

- Bueno, Richard adiós- dijo tajante mientras tomaba a amy de la mano obligándola a marchar.

- Adiós amy, te felicito Taiki – y asi se marcho triste, dejando a la pareja en la mesa.

-Ta…Taiki-lo llamo nerviosa en cuanto Richard desapareció.

-¿Así que esta es tu salida con Serena?- estaba enojado, solo la miraba fijo haciendo que la peli azul se pusiera mal.

- Déjame que te explique... –

-¿Qué me mentiste para verte con tu Ex? O el hecho de que estuvieras a punto de regresar con él- la interrumpió enojado

-Adiós amy- y así se fue dejando a la pobre chica en la cafetería.

**-Fin flash back-**

-Se fue enojado pensado cualquier cosa – dijo entre sollozos Amy, mientras que las demás la tratan de consolar.

-Lo siento mucho, mi intención no fue esa- se disculpo serena.

-Lo sé, vos no tenes la culpa, la tengo yo por no saber que responder-

- Tranquila Amy, lo tuyo tiene solución ¡lo mío no!- dijo Mina llorando, todas se sorprendieron verla en ese estado y trataron también de consolarla.

-¡Chicas, no saben lo que me paso!- exclamo en lo alto.

**-Flash back-**

-Serena así lo decidió, la paz reina el universo y creyó que así era lo mejor, además de que luna y Artemis están atentos a cualquier cosa que pase, así que estate tranquilo, la guerrera del amor, siempre está lista para todo- dijo contenta mina, a lo que ambos se rieron juntos.

Justo entre risas se cruza alguien con intención, que al pasar al lado de Mina murmuro…

- Condéname Sailor V- eso hiso que la rubia se detuviera en seco, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ver quien le había dicho aquello.

-¡kaito!-

-Hola Mina, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-

- Si… mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo?- pregunto la chica dudosa mientras que Yaten estaba absorto en la plática.

-¿Cómo te encontré? Es una larga historia, pero para que sea más fácil, supe que estabas en Tokio, porque ella me conto- explico a un Mina perpleja.

- No debiste venir- murmuro la rubia quedo.

-¿Por qué? Yo quería verte vos, ¿No?- interrogo el chico, mientras que Yaten de mantenía al margen.

-No es eso… solo que –

-Solo que eso te facilitaba las cosas – la interrumpió terminando por ella.

- kaito yo… - aun no sabía que decir, sus palabras se quedaban trabadas.

- Yo jamás te deje de buscar, lo que me sorprende y me sigue sorprendiendo es que no querías que supiera que vos estabas acá en Tokio- interrogo el chico.

-¿Ella no te dijo por qué?- inquirió mina, no sabía cómo explicar la situación.

- Quiero que me lo digas vos – exigió kaito mirándola fijo.

Mina, se quedo sin palabras de nuevo, que podía decirle, que se fue por que se dio cuenta que el amaba a su mejor amiga y ella no querías interponerse, le había dolido mucho darse cuenta sola de eso y no quería abrir esa herida ese recuerdo otra vez, hasta que una vos interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No crean que no es divertido, pero me voy – la voz de Yaten sonaba molesto, Mina reacciono rápido y lo detuvo del brazo antes del que el peli plateado partiera.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la rubia preocupada, había olvidado a Yaten.

-A mi casa, no quiero interrumpir tu reencuentro con tu amiguito – dijo aquello mirando al joven que estaba al margen de la conversación de la pareja

-No interrumpes nada, yo vine con vos y mi voy con vos-hablo decidida, mientras que Yaten aun estaba molesto.

- No, se ve que quieres quedarte con él, mejor me voy- jalo su brazo decidido a marchar.

-¡No! Estas mal interpretando todo, no te vayas – dijo con lagrimas, no quería perder a Yaten por un malentendido.

- No, me voy – y asi dejo sola a Mina con kaito.

- kaito, yo tengo que seguirlo – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y así se fue detrás de Yaten.

**Fin flash back**

- No lo llegue alcanzar, se fue muy rápido sin que le pudiera decir nada- conto entre sollozos, aun no podía recuperarse de lo sucedido, mientras que las chicas la consolaban.

- Tranquila, alguna solución debe a ver – dijo serena con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, ya que ella estaña en la misma situación.

-Por lo menos el mostro que estaba enojado y te dijo que se iba, pero a mi Andrew no – inquiero Lita a punto de llorar al igual, todas se extrañaron ya que Lita, nunca se le veía asi de triste.

- Lita, ¿Qué paso con Andrew?- indago Serena.

- Paso… paso…que me dejo – confeso entre sollozos.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron las chicas en coro.

- Debes estar exagerando- interrumpió Amy ya más tranquila.

-Si Andrew no es de dejar así como así, de seguro fue una confusión- apoyo Serena.

- Es que…me encontré con el- explico la castaña, mientras que todas no sabían de que hablaba.

- ¿Con quién?- preguntaron en unisonó con algo de temor.

- Con el chico que me rompió el corazón –

**Flash back**

Salían de una heladería de lo más contentos, hasta que Lita se le cae su helado, al ver que a alguien muy conocido para ella.

-¿Pasa algo Lita?- pregunto preocupado Andrew al ver lo pálida que Lita se había puesto.

-Nada…no paso nada, vámonos por favor- contesto nerviosa la castaña mientras lo tomo del brazo para apresurar su paso, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Lita? ¿Lita kino?-la pareja se dio la vuelta sorprendida. - estas hermosa – dijo aquel chico mirándola embelesado.

-¿Lo conoces?- indago Andrew molesto por la mirada del chico

- Se podría decir que sí, pero mejor vámonos Andrew- apresuro de nuevo la castaña.

Se estaban por ir, pero el chico la vuelve a detener, esta vez tomando el brazo de Lita, cosa que Andrew no le gusto para nada, esperaba que Lita lo apartara o algo, pero ella no hizo nada, se quedo mirando al otro, mientras que el chico observaba la actitud de Andrew.

-Fue un gusto verte bonita- le dijo con una sonrisa y después se marcho.

Lita se queda mirando cómo se marchaba mientras que unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Andrew la miraba triste, pero no solo por verla llorar, si no que era otro chico la razón de sus lagrimas, con miedo a la respuesta solo atino a preguntar.

- Lita, ¿Quien era él?-

- Alex, el chico que me rompió el corazón- confeso mirando el suelo.

La castaña solo atinaba a llorar, cuando quiso buscar el abrazo de Andrew, vio que se había ido, la había dejado sola en medio de su llanto, eso lo decía todo, lo había perdido.

**Fin flash back**

- No puedo creerlo- exclamo Serena

- Yo tampoco Andrew no es así- le siguió Mina ya más calmada.

- Algo debió a ver pasado- trato de comprenderlo Amy.

Mina, mira a Serena, se notaba que fingía estar calmada para no preocupar a las demás, como siempre lo hacía, se preocupaba por las demás antes que en ella.

- Y a vos Serena ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto la rubia, a lo que serena la miro sorprendida y aparata su vista.

-No mientas Serena, te conocemos muy bien, ¿Qué paso?- insistió Mina

- Darien se enojo conmigo otra vez –confeso al fin.

-¿Pero qué pasó?-

**Flash back**

La pareja estaba de lo más feliz en el parque.

Serena, pensando en lo lindo que es estar con su príncipe asi, tan tranquilos, el acariciando su pelo, ella acurrucada en su hombro, el silencio, la brisa todo es perfecto, hasta la manera en que Seiya con rey, viene de lo más contentos ¿Seiya y Rei? Abriendo a más no poder sus ojos

-¡Ellos!?¿ Acá!?- exclamo sorprendida serena, sin dejar decir nada a Darien lo agarro del brazo y se escondieron detrás de un arbusto, y asi poder mirar a Seiya con Rei juntos, la pareja paseaba y charlaba, mientras que Darien estaba molesto, porque serena se veía muy interesada en el pelilargo.

Asi que sin decir nada se levanto y marcho, serena sin entender y triste por ver lo enojado, fue tras él, pero no lo alcanzo.

**Fin flash back**

-Se veía muy molesto, se que lo mal interpreto – dijo triste la rubia.

-Tranquila ustedes han pasado por mucho, esto de seguro la van a solucionar- la calmo Amy.

-Es cierto, solucionaron su ataque de celos cuando creyó que lo engañabas, de seguro arreglaran esto- le siguió Mina apoyando.

- Gracias ¿Ya están mejor?- pregunto Serena con una sonrisa a lo que todas asintieron menos cierta pelinegra,

-¿Te pasa algo Rei?- trato de investigar Mina.

- No, es solo cansancio- respondió cortante.

-¿No quieres decirnos nada?- insistió Mina mirándola fijo.

- Ok… hay un chico que me gusta, pero no les diré quien es-mirándolas fijo, esperando que no replicaran y suspira-lo que paso fue esto, el y yo salimos por ahí a pasear y… ¿quien se aparece? Nicolás –espera el grito de las chicas

- ¡Nicolás!- exclamaron al unisonó

-¿Cuando volvió?- investigo Serena sorprendida.

- Ayer- restándole importancia- pero bueno, se ve que Nicolás se puso celoso y incomodo a… -conteniéndose decir seiya-este chico y ambos se terminaron peleando, y se fueron cada uno por su lado, dejándome sola y lo peor que Nicolás me dejo mal con él, ahora sí que no paso de ser su amiga-triste, pensando que ya no tiene oportunidad con su estrella fugaz

- Pero este chico ¿por qué se incomodo?- cuestiono Mina.

- Por unos comentarios de Nicolás, no sé, se veía que si por ellos fuera se mataban-

-¿Pero este chico se enojo o se sintió incomodo nada más y se fue?- insistió Mina.

-Te digo que parecían que casi se sacaban los ojos esos dos – confeso triste la pelinegra.

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Este chico se puso celoso!- exclamo Mina ante lo evidente.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Rei.

- Tiene razón, cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera limitado a ignorarlo o a irse, si respondió y se enojo como decís, es porque se puso celoso- explico Serena.

-¿Entonces qué hago?- pregunto Rei dudosa, no sabía cómo actuar, que le podría decir a Seiya.

-Mejor dicho que hacemos todas- dijo Lita.

-Preferirá mil veces enfrentarme a un enemigo que a todo esto- confeso la peliazul cabizbaja.

-Igual- respondieron todas en coro.

-Bueno hay algo en común con todo esto, y es que todo esto fue por celos- aclaro razonable Amy, a lo que las demás asintieron.

-Entonces lo que hay que hacer…es darle confianza a los chicos hacerles saber que los amamos, y que solo los queremos a ellos- propuso la peli azul.

-¿Pero cómo?- todas preguntaron al ver que la chica estaba decidida.

- No se – dijo triste Amy

-Tengo un plan- interrumpió serena

Se ve que los celos han empezado a causar estragos en nuestros amigos y causarles problemas a nuestras amigas, todos estos malentendidos parecen no tener solución y solo causar tristeza, como estarán los chicos con esto, ¿Las chicas podrán encontrar solución a estos malos entendidos?

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque no me quieren matar, ^^ asi que quedaron intrigadas con lo que piensa hacer serena jajaja bueno espero que les guste y en el próximos cap, se responderán muchas intrigas, pero paciencia, este fic se cocina a fuego lento XD no se olviden de dejarme sus rw, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, asi que sin más que decir, a mi sección favorita, los reviews!

Lexie C: hola me encanta que te guste tanto los TA como a mí, en el futuro si habrá más canciones de ellos, al igual que de otros grupos, que espero que gusten o por lo menos la canción que escoja para al cap. Me inspire en esa escena, porque me encanto, esa canción es perfecta cuando quieres un cambio, bueno también me alegra que pienses que mi fic es fresco y divertido, y si hay mucho celos volando por acá, XD jajaja que mala soy bueno, espero que este cap. Este a la altura de tu lo que se viene va a estar bueno jajaja aun que se viene mas, como dije en el próximo cap. se viene la perspectiva de los chicos sobre esto y mucho mas muajaja muchos besos y bienvenida a mis rw! Ojala pueda seguir leyéndote y que me sigas alentando

Ross kou: es exacto lo que dijiste, se viene la tormenta! aun que yo pienso que es un tormentita comparada con lo que se viene más adelante XD que mala soy les rompí la burbuja, pero si no, no se llamaría celos el fic, si no hubiera celos no? jajaja con Amy, siempre vi esa relación como la más compatible, yo estaba segura que seguiría, pero al final Richard se fue y vino Taiki, yo creo que entre ellos, quedaron pendiente cosas, al igual que mina con Ace(kaito como lo puse acá) prefiero ese nombre, tengo tendencia a poner nombres con A, además de que suena para mi kaito mucho mejor con Ace, yo creo que es lo que necesitan ambas, además de que será muy interesante de ver cómo reaccionan nuestras estrellas fugaces, es momento de ponerse las pilas, el amor no es fácil, además esta será una buena prueba.

Lo de Lita, nunca dije que deje a Andrew jajaja tan mala no soy, pero como dije esto sería muy buena prueba, para Lita, ósea todo sailor moon la eh visto sufrir por el tipo que le rompió el corazón, siempre me pregunte qué pasaría si lo ve, creo que es buen momento que aparezcan los fantasmas del pasado no crees? XD

Darien/Serena/Seiya/Rei va a ver mucho quilombo, no solo entre las parejitas, sino también entre ellos, pero como dije paciencia, que todo se desatara como se tiene que desatar XD solo digo no sé si es tanto el noo…! es mío, pero el okey, que pasa acá? XD jajaja solo te diré eso espero que te guste besitos, amigui!

Yesqui2000: creo que con este cap. te contesto, si traerá problemas estos reencuentros y si yo siempre pensé que serena, tenía ese poder, de poder con solo habla tranquila llamar la atención de las otras sailor y lograr que a tomen por lo que es una líder, una futura princesa, ojala te haya gustado el cap. n_n

Dms moon adap: amigui, me alera que te guste y como dije antes paciencia, la reacción de nuestro príncipe no se hará, de esperar, solo un poquito XD

Aquaticwhisper: gracias! Sabía que una entendería, porque hago esto, porque si no, no le hago honor al nombre del fic n_n

Me alegra que a todas, les guste el hecho, que nuestras amigas, formen un grupo, como dije acá no solo habrá celos si no mucho descubrimiento por parte de nuestros príncipes, sino también de sus guardianas, abran bien los ojos, estén atentas a todo lo que pasara, les mando muchos besos, abrazos de osos y todo lo que quieran, tanto a las que firman como a las que leen.

*bss cristal*


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todas! ya se me re atrase, pero tuve un pequeñín problemita, pero ya se soluciono espero que les guste este cap. como adelante antes este cap. habla todo desde la vista de los chicos, vemos que piensan ellos de todo esto, el enojo y sobre todo los celos, pero antes aclaro los personajes no son de mi autoría si no de la grandiosa naoko takeuchi yo solo doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación con ellos, solo con fines de entretenimiento, y mil y un gracias a ross kou que me ayudo con este cap. aun que si la conozco bien cuando vea el próximo cap. me mata jajaja bueno ahora las dejo con el cap.

Capitulo 8 el dolor de un mal entendido (chicos)

Era de noche, una noche como todas; oscura como el departamento de tres estrellas fugaces. Un portazo anuncia la llegada de uno de los tres hermanos, los otro dos permanecían en sus cuartos, mientras que el recién llegado se sentaba pesadamente en el sofá. El mayor de estos, estaba en su habitación caminando, de un lado a otro, pensativo, incrédulo ante lo que había sucedido ¿Cómo era posible, que su dulce y querida Amy le hiciera algo así? Simplemente no podía creer lo que sucedido…

Flash back, Taiki POV

Había ido a arreglar algunas cosas a la disquera, para así tener todo en orden para nuestro gran regreso, ya que mi quería Amy había salido con Serena. Me encontraba ya cerca del edificio, cuando de pronto entre la gente alcancé a distinguir una figura por demás conocida para mí; era Amy, pero quien la acompañaba no era precisamente Serena. Aquello me sorprendió y no me gusto para nada; Amy entrando a una cafetería con un chico.

No es que yo fuera celoso, pero ella me dijo claramente que iba a salir con Tsukino. Decidí entrar a escondidas para ver que pasaba y si lograba reconocer al chico. Puede que esto no sea correcto, pero algo que tenemos en común Amy y yo es que no nos gusta quedarnos con dudas.

Entro y me siento en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, desde la cual logro escuchar su conversación. Escuché atentamente por un momento; todo indicaba que se trataba de una plática amistosa y nada más o al menos así era hasta el momento. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Yo nunca fui celoso, y Amy podía hablar con quien quisiera. Estaba a punto de ponerme en pie, dispuesto a marcharme, pero todo se detuvo en ese instante, en esa pregunta….

— Y… tu promesa, ¿Tu promesa cambio? —Le preguntaba el chico con voz tímida. ¿Promesa, qué promesa?

Amy no respondía. En mi desesperación, me acomodé en mi asiento en un intento por ver lo que sucedía y lo logré. Los minutos pasaban, y ella sólo lo observaba, el silencio se volvía incomodo, ¿De qué promesa hablaba, acaso ella, tenía algo con él? no podía aguantar más tenía que acabar con esta situación, no estaba dispuesto a perder su amor y menos así, me paro como puedo y separo esa mano que sostenía la mano mi novia, ante la sorpresa de ambos…

—Lo siento por vos, pero Amy ya tiene novio- agrádese que soy pacifico y no te rompo la cara ahora —Dije intentando contener mi ira.

—¡Taiki! —Gritó Amy, sorprendida.

— Oh hola, mi nombre es Richard —Respondió con nerviosismo.

— Bueno, Richard adiós —Le dediqué una mirada de muerte, esperando que entendiera y no verme en la necesitada de echarlo del lugar yo mismo.

— Chau, Amy —Dejó un trozo de papel sobre la mesa, que me vi tentado a tomar y arrojárselo de regreso — Te felicito, Taiki —Finalizó y se marchó visiblemente triste.

—Taiki… —Miré a Amy, quien no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¿Así que esta es tu salida con serena? — La miré molesto. No puedo comprender el por qué de su mentira.

— Déjame que te explique —Se puso de pie, acercándose a mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Que me mentiste para verte con tu Ex? O el hecho de que estuvieras a punto de regresar con él? —Siento tanta rabia —Adiós Amy —No pude articular más palabra y me marché.

Estaba fuera de mí. Sentía tanta furia, jamás había sentido tanto enojo, los celos que sentía, ¡Si! Era eso, celos. Era algo no que hería mi orgullo, eso es algo que no soy; orgulloso, como Yaten, a mí esta situación, más que nada, hería mi corazón.

Fin flash back

Y acá estoy, encerrado en mi cuarto, pensando en el por qué, no entendía, pensaba que la conocía, no pensé jamás encontrarla en una situación así. Tenía tanta rabia, pero ¿Qué debía hacer?

Así que esto es sufrir por amor, y yo que pensaba que los libros románticos exageraban con respecto a eso y acá estoy, sufriendo por eso a lo que llaman amor.

Mientras que en el cuarto de al lado el menor de los kou, se hallaba tirando en su cama, en una situación no muy diferente a la de Taiki. Sentía tanta rabia, se sentía herido, sentía que su orgullo no podía haber sido más pisoteado. ¿A quién engañaba? sus sentimientos habían sido burlados y no por cualquier chica, si no por la dios del amor, Mina…

Flash back POV

— Serena así lo decidió, la paz reina en el universo y creyó que así era lo mejor, además de que Luna y Artemis están atentos a cualquier cosa que pase, así que estate tranquilo, la guerrera del amor, siempre está lista para todo —Mina se echó a reír de manera escandalosa y yo no pude evitar contagiarme de su alegría, acompañándola a reír también.

Seguíamos riendo aún, cuando de pronto un extraño se acercó a nosotros, a Mina para ser más exacto, diciéndole algo al oído, que apenas alcancé a escuchar.

— Condéname Sailor V —La risa de Mina cesó y dio media vuelta para encontrarse de frente con el sujeto.

— ¡kaito! —Gritó emocionada.

—Hola Mina, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Yo me quede callado, sólo observando ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Quién era este tipo y por qué la conocía?

— Si… mucho tiempo…como..?

— ¿Cómo te encontré? Es una larga historia, pero para acortarla, supe que estabas en Tokio, porque ella me lo contó.

— No debiste venir —Le dijo Mina, con una tierna sonrisa. ¿Yo estoy pintado acaso?

—¿Por qué? Yo quería verte ¿vos no? —Respondió con cara de bobo—Okey, acá pasa algo, y no me estaba gustando nada.

—No es eso… solo que —Parecía no saber qué decir.

— Sólo que eso te facilitaba las cosas —Vaya, incluso completa sus frases y responde por ella. ¿Qué sigue?

— Kaito yo… —Dejó la frase a medias nuevamente.

—Yo jamás te dejé de buscar, lo que me sorprende y me sigue sorprendiendo es que no querías que supiera que vos estabas acá en Tokio.

— ¿Ella no te dijo por qué? —Miro a uno, miro al otro y me siento como un tonto.

— Quiero que me lo digas vos —Fijó la mirada en mi novia de una forma que me molestó demasiado.

No podía mas, me sentía como en una novela; mi novia estaba ante un tipo, que le decía que la quería ver, que la extrañaba y yo acá de tarado escuchando y viendo esto, ¡No! Lo peor es que Mina se quedó muda. Siempre tiene algo qué decir, pero se ve que ante él nada, yo me tenía que ir de ahí, no podía soportar una situación así; en la que se me humillaba de tal forma, se notaba que se habían olvidado de mí, pero se los haria recordar, no me iría humillado…

—No quiero que piensen que me siento incómodo o que me parece poco divertida su conversación, pero me voy —Hoce notar lo más posible mi enfado. Me di la vuelta, di un par de pasos cuando sentí a Mina sujetándome del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Me preguntó preocupada. ¿Ahora se acuerda de mí?

—A mi casa, no quiero interrumpir tu reencuentro con tu amiguito —Dije con altivez y mirando despectivamente al tipo.

— No interrumpís nada, yo vine con vos y mi voy con vos

—No, —Respondí de inmediato, muy molesto —Se ve que quieres quedarte con él, mejor me voy. — ¿Ahora quiere irse conmigo?

—¡No! Estas mal interpretando todo, no te vayas —Prontamente ya sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

— No, me voy —Me zafé de su agarre y me marché.

La sentí atrás mío, pero corrí para perderla no estaba de ánimos como para hablarle. Sólo sentía rabia. Tenía ganas de regresar y darle una paliza a ese tipo. No podía creer lo que pasaba.

Me pongo de novio con ella y aparece ese idiota, y lo peor es que se nota que lo quiere, eso es lo que me da más rabia, se ve que lo quiere.

Fin Flash Back

En el departamento de un castaño, estaba todo oscuro. no sabía qué hacer, estaba tirado en su cama repasando lo que paso…

Flash Back Andrew POV

Salíamos muy contentos de la heladería. Todo estaba bien, hasta que de pronto a Lita se le cae su helado, me preocupe al verla tan pálida y asustada.

—¿Pasa algo lita? —Pregunté preocupado.

—Nada…no paso nada, vamos por favor —¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa? Me tomó del brazo, con intensiones de huir conmigo a rastras, pero una voz nos detiene…

—¿Lita?, ¿Lita kino? — Nos dimos la vuelta — estas hermosa —La mirada que el tipo le dirigió no me agradaba nada.

—¿Lo conoces? —Le pregunté al ver cómo ella seguía petrificada.

— Se podría decir que sí, pero mejor vamos nos Andrew —Dijo al fin, con dificultad. Estábamos por irnos, pero el chico la vuelve a detener, esta vez tomándola el brazo; cosa que no me gusto para nada. Yo esperaba que lita lo apartara o algo, pero lita no hizo nada, se quedo ahí mirando al otro, hasta que el chico nota mi cara de pocos amigos y la suelta…  
—Fue un gusto verte bonita —Le sonríe y hace un guiño y se va.

Lita se queda mirando cómo se aleja él, y unas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas. La miro triste, pero esta vez no por solo verla llorar, si no que era otro chico la razón de sus lágrimas, con miedo a la respuesta solo atino a preguntar…

—Lita, ¿Quién era él?

—Alex —Bajó la mirada y continuó llorando— el chico que me rompió el corazón.

Se me parte el corazón al verla, pero como dije antes no por sus lagrimas si no porque era por otro su llanto, con rabia me voy de ahí, dejándola sola.

Fin flash back

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloras por él, acaso todavía lo amas?

Me quedo mirando al techo como si en él se encontrara la respuesta de mi tristeza.

En otro lugar nuestro hermoso príncipe de la tierra caminaba en su departamento de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. No sabía por qué, no entendía el porqué Serena le interesaba lo que le pasara al cantantucho ese. No me daba rabia que le interesara si sale con alguien ese chico. Conociendo a serena siempre se preocuparía por los demás, pero no había razón para preocuparse para interesarse, menos por seiya y llevarlo a él a la situación de hoy en el parque…

Flash Back Darien POV

Estaba de lo más feliz abrazando a mi princesa, hasta que escucho su vos sorprendida…  
— ¡¿Ellos?! ¿Acá? —Chilló, sorprendida.

Sin dejarme tiempo a pregunta por qué de su sorpresa o ver la causa de eso, me agarró del brazo y nos escondió detrás de un arbusto. Desde ahí se logra ver a Seiya con una chica pasear, charlando de lo más contentos. Esto me hace enojar, no por lo infantil de la actitud de Serena, sino que esto sea por Seiya, así que me levanto indignado y me voy del parque. Me sigue, pero decido seguir, ignorarla y hacer que me pierda de vista.

Fin flash back

¿Por qué? Quiero saber eso ¿Por qué te interesa tanto él, será que mis miedos son ciertos?

En eso suenan los celulares de los chicos...

—Hola —Dicen sus respectivas novias al unísono.

—Hola —Responden aún molestos.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dicen con temor y seriedad.

—No, no quiero estoy…

—Muy enojado, lo sé, pero no deberías ponerte asi y mucho menos celoso —Interrumpen.

— ¿Creo que yo decido como ponerme no? Y vos me a has dados razones para estar así.

— No es así, todo fue un mal entendido.

— Si, de tus sentimientos hacia mí —Dicen los chicos con pesar.

—No puedo creer que dudes de lo que siento por vos, pero está bien, lo entiendo, ¿Porque no nos vemos el sábado en New Moon? —Hablan en tono de súplica.

— ¿El sábado en New Moon? Faltan 5 días —Dicen confundidos.

—Si, lo sé; lo suficiente para que se te pase el enojo y me quieras escuchar supongo, ¿ no?

— Si, —Mientras ellos piensan en lo bien que sus novias los conocen —tienes razón, nos vemos ahí.

— Okey nos vemos el sábado en New Moon —Hablan sintiéndose triunfantes.

—chau

—chau

Todas miran a Serena…

—¿Qué estas planeando? —Preguntan las chicas a coro.

Serena las mira sonriendo, con confianza en su plan, y en que todo se solucionara. Todo indicaba que no sería nada fácil, pero tal vez sea más sencillo de lo que parece.

El plan de Serena funcionara? que creen? Ojala no anden enojadas conmigo por mi retraso, ojala les guste el cap. y me sigan leyendo y déjenme rws me pueden gritar, consultar o tirarme ideas si quieren, bueno antes que nada y en compensación el próximo capítulo se llamara… enemigos inesperados, y acá un adelanto: seiya y Nicolás, quien hubiera dicho que ahora ellos estarían enfrentados por amor y que ara rei con esto? véanlo en el próximo cap. jajaj sonó a re publicidad bueno y ahora a mi parte favorita los rws!

Sailor Gaby: bienvenida y pronto estaré leyendo tus historias, discúlpame si no lo e hecho aun, tuve algo equilonbada, en fin espero que te guste este cap. y bueno aun no los reconcilio, pero pronto veras el lado dulzón del fic jajaja

Lexie c: jajaja me alegra que la canción te haya parecido tan genial y en el futuro espero que le siga acertando en los temas jajaja

Y yo también amo la rondas de amigas, y como dijiste les fue muy mal a toooodas y si los chicos son como, como decirlo medio, tarados! jajaja ósea pudieron hablarlo, pero como dice mi mama cuando alguien esta asi de enojado lo mejor es dejar que se calme, por que cuando uno está asi no entiende razones, con amy y si dudo, no lo niego, pero no te diré mas que como a todas la aparición de estos fantasmas, traerá uno que otro problemilla y lo de lita, lo acertaste tan, pero tan bien, te juro que es muy cierto, porque cof cof yo también e huido de un lugar para no cruzarme con cierta personita jaja no porque sintiera cosas si no porque era fuerte verla otra vez XD jajaja empezó a sonar en mi reproductor stop de show jajaja que justo jaja okey, pasando al tema nicolas y seiya te dejare con la intriga en este cap. pero como veras tira una pista jajaja en el próximo cap. estará más que contestado jaja

Como veras no tome la idea esta vez de CA porque si meto a seiya y a darien juntos y le agrego a nicolas y encima a estos tres enojados, obvio se matan! De acá a la china se matan jajaja pero lo pensé, te juro lo pensé jajaja puede que use esa idea, pero ahora no es el momento, gracias por lo de genial y me alegra tenerte dándome lata jajaj hasta la próxima n_n

: jaja bienvenida y si, prepárate por que como resuelven todo será una gran sorpresa o no tanto, pero estará buena la reconciliación, no te digo que los celos estarán más que resueltos, porque si no el fic se me acaba acá, esto será como un paño de agua fría, solo te digo eso.

Aryam: realmente es un honor que me firmes, y si estos chicos n_n° seguro ahora los quieres matar mas jajaja y espero que te guste y yo estoy bien jaja muchos abrazos

Yesqui2000: te conteste todo, menos el plan de sere, y tampoco lo de nicolas y seiya jajaja e tendrás que esperar al próximo cap. para ver que pasa con seiya y nicolas y al que le sigue para ver que hacen las chicas n_n asi que te pido mucha pero mucha paciencia, solo eso jaja

Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gusta y no me maten por dejarlas con la intriga, este cap. va para mi amiga ross y para ilse, espero que todo te salga bien y cuentan ambas conmigo para lo que necesiten, como siempre digo, dejen sus rw un fic con rw hace a una escritora feliz y una escritora feliz sube caps mas rápido jajaja muchas gracias a las que leen, muchas gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que lean mi fic, antes me muero de curiosidad por saber, que piensan ustedes que podría planear serena? Digo para saber, nada mas jajaja les ofrecería algo a la mejor, pero no se que, tal vez eso también lo deberían elegir ustedes jaja XD bueno mil abrazos muchas buenas vibras y que tengan un lindo fin de semana.

*bss criztal*


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todas! Perdón la tardanza es que estaba a punto de subir este fic, cuando justo doña inspiración aparece bien pancha después de irse de vacaciones sin dejar ni una nota, con energía para escribir dos nuevos fic, se imaginaran que no podía desaprovechar su buen humor y ando trabajando en dos nuevos proyectos que pronto subiré jajaja y bueno acá esta la respuesta a la famosa pregunta de qué paso con seiya? Espero que muchas fans de el no me maten, por favor TT por más que lo maltrate un poquito acá, no significa que el no vaya a ser feliz en el futuro, bueno espero que les guste y me quieran tanto como para esperar al próximo cap. para ver el plan de serena, sin mas preámbulos les dejo con este cap. como el nombre lo dice esto fue algo inesperado salido de mi mentisita loca, muchas gracias ross kou por ayudarme y este fic me pertenece, pero los personajes no, son de la gran naoko takeuchi y lo hago con fines de entretenimiento n_n disfrútenlo…

Capitulo 9: enemigos inesperados

¡Estaba enojado! No, enojado era poco ¡Estaba furioso! No, en realidad la palabra furia era demasiado ¿Molesto?, ¿Frustrado? En fin, tal vez era todo junto y el culpable era un idiota, ese idiota llamado Nicolás, quien le había arruinado la tarde con su amiga Rei… amiga ¿Amiga? Le sonaba raro pensarlo de esa forma, pero eso era, esa era la definición de la relación que tenia con Rei ¿O no? Bueno era algo en lo que prefería no pensar. El punto era el hecho de que su día se había ido al traste.

Ahora estaba solo en la sala de su casa, a oscuras y enojado, ¡Ese tipo era un tonto!...

Flash back Seiya POV

Estábamos de lo más contentos paseando por el parque. Era un hermoso día soleado; perfecto para un paseo amistoso… si recalco: A-MIS-TO-SO, como ella y yo lo somos.

Nosotros no nos dejaríamos derrotar por el hecho de ser abandonados por mis hermanos y las chicas, es más nos divertiríamos mucho más, mucho más nosotros solos. En el poco tiempo que la he tratado me había dado cuenta de que ella era inteligente, divertida y tenía algo especial, algo que la hacía diferente…

—Estoy seguro que ganaras vos, es imposible que a tu profesora no le guste la canción, —Le dije con sinceridad, a lo que ella sólo sonrió sutilmente —¡Tendría que estar sorda! —Agregué en un intento por hacerla reír, cosa que conseguí.

—Supongo que si — Decía aún sonriendo —pero igual no lo sabré hasta dentro de unos días.

—Animo, estoy seguro que serás una gran cantautora y muy famosa — Qué linda es su sonrisa.

—No digo que ser famosa no me interese, pero me importa más que las canciones que componga y cante trasmitan emociones, que la gente se identifiquen con ellas, ¿Entiendes? —Los ojos violáceos de Rei reflejaban la gran emoción que despertaba en ella el componer sus canciones. La observé con detenimiento; contemplando ese brillo tan distinto a todos.

—Sos increíble —Le dije con una sonrisa involuntaria en los labios —Muy pocas veces tengo el gusto de oír algo como lo que vos decís.

—Tampoco exageres —Soltó una risa entre nerviosa y tímida —Sólo que soy mucho más madura que los demás. —A punto de responder me encontraba, cuando una voz llamándola llamó nuestra atención.

—¡Rei! —Ambos nos dimos media vuelta para verificar de quién se trataba.

— Nicolás —Rei le regaló una sonrisa amable —¿Qué haces por acá?

—Vine por algunos encargos del maestro — Dijo el chico con una boba sonrisa, mientras mostraba una bolsa. ¿Cómo logra ver con el cabello en los ojos?

— Qué bien —Yo seguía analizando al susodicho cuando Rei habló dirigiéndose a mí — él es Nicolás. Trabaja ayudando a mi abuelo en el templo, Nicolás —Hice un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo, mientras ella continuaba con la presentación — Nicolás, él es Seiya kou; un gran amigo mío y de las chicas y es integrante de los Three Lights —El tipo seguía con su cara de tonto, supongo mirándola, pues aún no logro verle los ojos.

—Un gusto—Reaccionó al fin, ofreciéndome su mano.

—Lo mismo digo —Respondí su saludo, intentado ser cordial.

—Y ¿De dónde se conocen? —¿Por qué Rei tiene que darle explicaciones a este tipo?

— Como te dije es amigo de las chicas. Él y sus hermanos estudian en el mismo colegio que nosotras.

—Ah... ya veo. Y… ¿Por qué no está con ellos ahora? —¿Qué?, ¿Entendí bien a este tipo y lo que trata de decir es que debo irme? Si, es eso.

—Digamos que ellos están ocupados ahora —Me contuve. Dirigiendo una sonrisa con complicidad a Rei. Eso lo molestará aún más, lo sé.

—Al igual que las chicas ahora —Me devolvió el gesto.

—Ah... ya veo, aun que no lo parezca Rei es un chica ocupada —¿Qué pretende remarcando la última palabra de ese modo? — Digo, no puedes venir a usarla de distracción por sentirte solo, ¿no? —No pude, ni quise ocultar mi cara de disgusto. Este sujeto me desagrada cada vez más, a cada palabra que dice.

— ¡Nicolás! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! —Dijo Rei, exaltada y mirándolo con reproche.

—Tranquila, Rei. Entiendo, tiene razón sos alguien ocupada, pero también creo que libre—Ahora fui yo quien remarcó la última palabra —Así que ella puede decidir si salir o no y sobre todo con quien hacerlo, ¿No Rei? —Le dije que se tranquilizara y ahora soy yo quien esta a punto de perder el control.

—Eso es cierto, Nicolás —Contestó seria.

—No digo eso, simplemente creo que alguien como vos no puede pensar en disponer de ella cuando le plazca —Ignoró por completo a Rei ¿Por qué mejor no va a cortarse el cabello este tonto?

—Ella es una persona y no dispongo de ella, ella también quería salir —Contesté en tono un poco alto.

—Y si mi Rei —¿Mi? Y todavía lo remarca —es muy educada como para dejarte colgado cantantucho —Ya fue demasiado.

—¡¿cantantucho?! —Dije con mofa —Ja, ¿No tienes un mejor insulto? ¡Se mas original idiota! —Sin pensarlo le di un empujón.

—¡Seiya! Tampoco tienes por qué insultarlo —¡Perfecto! Ahora lo va a defender.

—Lo siento Rei, tienes razón. Mejor me retiro. Después de todo eres su Rei. Nos vemos mañana —Me di la vuelta y me marche a paso rápido.

Estaba furioso y no quería terminar peleado con Rei, así que me fui dejándolos solos. Era increíble como ese chico se creía dueño de Rei. ¡Por favor! "Mi Rei, mi Rei, mi Rei", ella no es su Rei; ella es mi Rei! Me detuve en seco al darme cuenta del disparate que acababa de pasar por mi cabeza; mi Rei, no, en realidad no era tan disparatado, "Mi Rei" eso no sonaba nada mal…

**Flash Back End**

Mientras, en el templo Hikawa, se encontraba un chico furioso, dándole golpes a su saco de entrenamiento. Estaba que explotaba del enojo que experimentaba. Quería ir y romperle la cara de niño bonito a ese cantante de 5°.

Un año se había ido, un año, con la esperanza de que Rei lo extrañara, y que a su regreso lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y así al fin ser novios, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Se mantuvo en contacto con ella para "supuestamente saber cómo estaban las cosas en el templo", pero en realidad lo hacía solo por saber si su plan daba resultado. Ahora se encontraba ahí otra vez, pero las cosas habían cambiado y no precisamente para bien. Se notaba que Rei sentía algo por ese Seiya, que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad. Lo pudo notar, era más claro que el agua cuando los vio juntos, pero no pensaba darse por vencido. Él sabía que Rei lo quería, un poco, pero lo quería. El problema era saber qué tan fuertes eran los sentimientos de su sacerdotisa hacia Seiya. No sabía cómo lo averiguaría, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que mientras tuviera esa esperanza seguiría adelante con su plan.

En la casa de serena todas estaban dormidas. Todo el lío de ese día las había dejado agotadas; la única que no dormía era Rei. Quien se hallaba sentada en el balcón. Ella sentía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Jamás se encontró en una situación así. Siempre estuvo consiente de los sentimientos de Nicolás hacia ella, pero por más que le doliera en el alma ir y decirle la verdad tenía que hacerlo.

Aunque sabía bien que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Seiya y lo aceptaba ya que ella era fuerte, temperamental, nada la podía lastimar o por lo menos eso demostraba frente a los demás. Aunque ahora había descubierto que lo que más la hería era Seiya, su amor por él había roto su escudo por completo…

—¿ Rei? —La voz de Serena llamó su atención — ¿Estas preocupada por lo de seiya no? —¿Cómo es que Serena se había dado cuenta del por qué se encontraba así?

—¿Co-cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó asombrada.

—Podrás poner los escudos que quieras, pero yo sé leer a través de ellos. Sos mi amiga y te conozco mejor que nadie Rei —Le dijo con la dulce sonrisa característica de la princesa de la luna.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a las demás que era yo quien estaba con Seiya?

—Porque te conozco y sé que si no dijiste algo, fue por miedo, para evitar salir herida, ¿O me equivoco?

—Como si eso evitara lo que siento y que me lastime —Habló con ironía, mirando a la nada.

—Nada evitará que sientas lo que sientas por Seiya. Pero hay algo que evitará que sufras más y es decirle a él lo que esta sucediendo —Serena se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

—¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso? Él no está enamorado de mí y lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé y vos tampoco. Ha pasado tiempo desde que él se fue, ¿No crees que las cosas cambian? — Rei se tensó, lo que Serena decía le parecía absurdo.

—Las cosas no cambian, Serena. No seas tonta —Dijo muy molesta.

—¿Tonta yo? Bien, soy tonta, pero dime: ¿Quién es la que se oculta por miedo a que la lastimen?, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Si igual resultarás lastimada, al menos que sea por algo que valga la pena —Dejó su celular en el barandal y sin esperar respuesta regresó a dormir.

Rei, mira el celular. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero una cosa era cierta y era que su amiga tenía razón; ella amaba a Seiya y tenía que luchar por él aun que le doliera, toma el teléfono y comienza a llamar…

Quien hubiera dicho que este triangulo amoroso se realizaría! Volviendo a Seiya y a Nicolás en enemigos inesperados Rei podrá decirle lo que siente a Seiya? que plan tiene Nicolás? y seiya se estará enamorando de Rei!?Ahh…! Quien sabe?.Lo único que se sabe que hay muchos sentimientos en juego y muchas cosas por decir aun.

* * *

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, realmente espero que no me maten después de este cap. en el próximo se enteraran del plan de serena muajajaja no les dire nada jajaja solo espérenme un poquito más, bueno quiero saber que piensan de este nuevo triangulo, asi que como siempre digo dejen rws, un fic con rws hace a una escritora feliz y una escritora feliz se inspira mas jajajaja como siempre agradezco a quienes leen, a quienes firman, a quienes me ponen de favorita y a quienes aun que sea de forma anónima disfrutan del fic, muchos abrazos de osos! Y buena vibras ahh... no crean que me olvide, acá viene la sección de rws n_n como y dije es mi sección favorita jajaja

: no comas de ansias, ya todo se resolverá en el próximo cap. pero solo te diré que va a ser como un paño frió, por el momento si no el fic pierde gracia jaja muchas gracias por tu rw ^^

Lexie c: hola jajaja me encanto tu rw muy gracioso y gracias por halagarme tanto y si lo pensé porque pensé que sería gracioso verlos a los chicos en ese situación, además seria la contra-cara de la ronda de amigas de las chicas, pero sabiendo la situación no pensé buena idea ponerlos ahora juntos, pero tal vez pronto los veas asi, me alegra también que comprendas lo de lita, creo que más de una paso una situación más o menos asi, espero que la respuesta tu pregunta sobre lo que sintió seiya te satisfaga hasta saber lo de serena jajaja no diré mucho solo que espero que sea tan gracioso como lo imaginas, eso sí como dije antes esto será un paño de agua fría, para lo que se viene jajaja soy muy mal jajaja pero si no el fic no tiene gracia jajaj y no te preocupes por no aportar, con que te guste el fic ya me ayudas mucho ^^muchos abrazos de osos gigantescos y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Ross kou: jajaja muchas gracias igual por el apoyo y si te tengo confianza no tenes por que agradecerlo pasando al tema del fic, y si los chicos se precipitaron muy rápidamente, sacaron conclusiones sin preguntar, pero una cosita chiquita pero chiquita, amy no le mintió a taiky, serena la sito y ella no sabía que en lugar de serena se vería con richart, así que es la única que puede decirse que no metió tanto la pata jajaja entiendo a que te referís con lo de mina y lita jajaja ellas no supieron reaccionar, es un punto a favor de yaten y Andrew, lo que paso con mina y kaito, es algo que se verá así que pronto tu pregunta será contestada jajaja y lo de lita, creo que ni ella pensó en siquiera llorar, tenes razón que no debió hacerlo delante de nuestro querido Andrew, pero en parte es un poco de esa sensibilidad que lita tiene y más en esta situación, piensa que durante toooodo el anime lita lo nombraba a él con ojos brillositos, pero de tristeza, lo de serena jajajaja es obvio! Pero bueno supongo que tenes razón, sos la única, pero la única que se puso de parte de los chicos y bueno como bien dijiste merece tal ves sufrir un poco, como dicen hay quedarle al público lo que quiere, pero en fin eso ya lo ire armando jajaja y no creo que sea porque siente algo por seiya, creo que con este cap. te quedara unpco claro el por qué espiarlos jajaja me mata todas piensa que será algo muuuuuy loco espero cumplir sus expectativas, me parece que serena se gano ese titulo de loca jajaja muchos besos y me alegra contar con vos

Belensitaah: bienvenida, me alegro que te encante el fic ^^ espero ver más comentarios tuyos por acá

Yesqui2000: paciencia amiga paciencia, solo eso te pido y en el próximo cap. sabrás todo, como dijiste bien los hombres suele mal interpretar todo, que se le va a hacer jajjaa

Patty87medina: hola primero que nada bienvenida al fic, me alegra que te guste y segundo gracias por tu comentario, espero haber solucionado bien el problema, como siempre digo todos los comentarios son bien recibidos n_n espero recibir más tuyos

Aryam shields masen: jajaja estas pensando lo mismo que yo? Jajaj bueno en realidad lo que todas, que el plan de serena tiene muchas expectativas de ser muy divertida jaja, gracias por leerme n_n

Bueno como siempre les deseo que les vaya bien, cualquier comentario es bien recibido n_n muuuuuuuuuuuuchisimos abrazos y buenas vibras, recuerden algo que siempre me gusto decir y creo que es buen momento para decírselos, nunca nada es lo que parece, vean las dos caras de la moneda, nunca se queden con la duda, mejor van los dos lados de cualquier situación, se podrían sorprender n_n

*bss cristal*


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todas! Espero que les guste este cp. Tengo nervios porque muchas esperan algo loco por parte de serena, además este cap es un tanto largo, ya verán porque, como siempre digo todo tiene ver con todo, no dejo nada suelto aun que asi lo paresca jajaja bueno últimamente me estado peleando con doña inspiración, por ella ando algo atrasada con el fic, por suerte cuento con la ayuda de mis amigas y de ustedes que me hacen no querer rendirme n_n como siempre gracias a ross y las que me leen, pero antes aclaro dos cosas una los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la gran naoko takeuchi, pero la historia es completamente mia, la segunda ninguna de las canciones me pertenece, y son bello como un ángel de nps (no puede ser), lonely heart o movimientos del corazón, travesía a Venus y tuxedo mirage, versiones de ailyn y la ultima de Belinda amiga fiel, perdón por decepcionar a un chica lexie c por no usar alguna de casi ángeles, pero estas me parecieron para el momento, pero en adelante habrán no me mates TT ahora si les dejo leer el cap.

* * *

Capitulo 10: amor vs dudas

Los días fueron pasando, hasta que llegó el tan ansiado sábado, los chicos se sentían confundidos. Las chicas no les habían dirigido la palabra en toda esa semana, algo estaban planeando, pero ¿Que era? Eso era lo que se preguntaban.

Todos estaban ahí. New Moon no podía estar más lleno. Se veía que la presentación de las chicas, había atraído a toda esa gente. Y ¿Como sabían sobre su presentación? fácil por Andrew, que fue el único que pudo conseguir saber algo de las chicas, quienes ni por la cafetería habían pasado en esos días.

Los chicos se juntaron en grupo, se habían empezado a hablar debido a que tenían la misma duda, ¿En qué andaban las chicas? Eso no significaba que Darien y seiya se llevaran bien, y menos con los que vieron del otro lado de la pista.

Estaban Alex, kaito, Richard y Nicolás, esto convirtió sus ánimos semi-calmados en enojo, ¿Qué hacían esos acá? Se preguntaban y ni hablar de las ganas de ir a romperles la cara a esos, pero antes que pudieran siquiera decir algo, las luces fueron apagadas para darle paso a las del escenario, que iluminaba al centro a una chica…

—Con ustedes, esta noche: ¡Lita kino! —Exclamó Serena entusiasta, mientras se hacía un lado, dejándole el paso libre a la castaña.

—Esta canción habla de lo que pienso de cierto chico. Es para vos Alex —Ante la sorpresa de Andrew, que mira atentamente a lita, y con detenimiento la escucha, así como también Alex, que estaba contento en ese momento ante la idea de que Lita le dedicase una canción.

La música empieza a sonar dejando ver a las demás chicas que se encontraban detrás de Lita, bailando…

Todas mis amigas me hablaban tan mal de ti

Pensé que era envidia

Pero nunca, nunca les creí

Terminó la primera estrofa, Lita, sin dejar de mirar al chico, quien continuaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Luego Mina fue la que continuó.

eres demasiado bello

Bello solo para mí

Hasta que te vi

Con otra aléjate de aquí

eres bello

Cantaban todas a coro, para que después la voz de la castaña se escuchara nuevamente, alternando con la de Mina.

bello, bello de verdad, verdad

Eres demasiado bello

ah no me vuelvas a llamar

Todas: eres bello

bello, bello sin igual

Eres bello como un ángel

ah no me vuelvas a buscar

bello como un ángel

era un ángel

pero nunca de verdad

Ándate a jugar con otra

Hay que lastima me das

bello ángel

bello espectacular

Pero te quede muy grande

No me vengas a rogar.

Nananananana…

Todas mis amigas me hablaban tan mal de ti

Pensé que era envidia

Pero nunca, nunca les creí

eres demasiado bello

Bello solo para mi

Hasta que te vi

Con otra aléjate de aquí

eres bello, bello de verdad

Verdad eres demasiado bello

ah no me vuelvas a llamar

eres bello, bello, bello sin igual

Eres bello como un ángel

ah no vuelvas a buscar.

No creerás que por ti sufriré porque a otra también

Engañabas

Dice mina y le sigue la pelinegra

Nunca jamás a ti te volveré a creer por tu bella cara

Sigue serena y de ultima nuestra peli azul

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar como alguien que era

tan bello

No significa nada para mí ya desperté de ese sueño

Eres bello, bello de verdad

Verdad eres demasiado bello

:

ah no me vuelvas a llamar

eres bello, bello, bello sin igual

Eres bello como un ángel

ah no vuelvas a buscar

bello como un ángel

era un ángel

pero nunca de verdad

Ándate a jugar con otra

Hay que lastima me das

bello ángel

bello espectacular

Pero te quede muy grande

no me vengas a rogar.

nananananananananana…..

Bello como un ángel

era un ángel

pero nunca de verdad

Ándate a jugar con otra

Que lastima me das

bello ángel

bello espectacular

Pero te quede muy grande

No me vengas a rogar.

Era un ángel

pero nunca de verdad

Ándate a jugar con otra

Que lastima me das

bello ángel

bello espectacular

Pero te quede muy grande,

Me vengas a rogar.

Reí: nananananananana….

Bello como un ángel

Todo el mundo aplaudió, menos Alex que se fue de inmediato, enojado a más no poder. Lita estaba feliz. Sentía un gran alivio ahora que ya había podido decirle a Alex todo lo que pensaba. Lo siguiente era arreglar las cosas con Andrew. Salió corriendo a buscarlo y mientras ellos se arreglaban, una canción comenzaba a sonar, pero antes, presentó a la siguiente en cantar…

—¡Ahora los dejo con Amy Mizuno! —Dijo antes de echarse a correr en busca de Andrew.

El rubio la esperaba abajo del escenario. En cuanto la vio no pudo ocultar la felicidad que esto le causó, recibiéndola con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Estuviste genial, Lita! —Habló al tiempo que tomaba sus manos y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su novia

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué estaba llorando ese día?

—Creo, no se —El rubio bajó la mirada y su expresión se volvió sombría. No podía olvidar así como así lo sucedido.

—No es porque yo todavía lo quiera, es que no sabía cómo decirle las cosas que quise gritarle cuando él me rompió el corazón, ¿Entiendes ahora? —Lo tomó del mentón, buscando sus ojos. — Cuando paso lo que paso, no sabía cómo decirle que me dejara en paz. Cuando me volvió a buscar, después desapareció y ahora otra vez, no poder decir lo que pienso, eso era lo que me ponía triste, y… te amo Andrew —Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa — a vos y a nadie más.

Ambos se unieron en un tierno beso, con el cual sellaban aquella tan anhelada reconciliación. Ahora era el turno de Amy para arreglar las cosas con Taiki.

Unas luces azuladas iluminan a la sailor de la sabiduría. Amy tomó su posición, justo en el centro del escenario, mientras que con la mirada buscaba al amor de su vida. Cuando al fin sus azules ojos se encontraros que la violácea mirada del mayor de los Kou los nervios se avivaron, sin embargo no bajó la desvió la vista, pues de algún modo el mantener su mirada fija a él le daba el coraje que necesitaba para continuar. Y con una tímida sonrisa, se acerca al micrófono y dice…

—Esta canción es para mi amor, taiki —Le dio una sonrisa antes de comenzar a cantar.

En el instante en que te he vuelto a ver

El corazón se me ilumina por ti

Mi amor me ahoga

Me causa pena

Cierro los ojos y siento la soledad

Amy lo mira un poco triste, mientras que atrás de escena con dos bailarines Serena y Rei bailan siguiendo la música, mientras que ella se enfoca en taiki y camina unos pasos adelante.

Veo tus ojos al mirarme,

y escucho tu hablar,

Que es tan normal,

Una y otra vez recordé

Toda esta pena y lloro por ti

Se sonroja, y sus ojos se ponen brillosos

Corazón Lonely, Lonely heart

Ahora estoy sola, sola yo y mi corazón

Tanta amargura y dolor que yo, por dentro siento

Solo navegan por mis sueños de amor

Corazón Lonely, Lonely heart

Ahora estoy sola, sola y yo y mi corazón

Tanta angustia y dolor que yo, por dentro siento

Sólo navegan por mis sueños de amor

Sonríe con triste

Miro tu foto y recuerdo,

Los bellos momentos que pasamos los dos,

Te echo de menos, te necesito,

Sin ti mi vida no sobreviviré,

Y el recuero de tu mirada,

Ya no te tengo aquí,

No sé qué haré,

Sin ti mi vida no soy feliz,

No sabes cuánto te quiero yo a ti,

Ahora Baby, Baby love

Retrocede sin dejar de mirarlo a taiki

Sigue el camino y te veré por fin amor,

Si estoy contigo ahora, siento en este momento,

Que entre tus brazos vive mi ilusión

Ahora Baby, Baby love

Sigue el camino y te veré por fin amor,

Si estoy contigo ahora, siento en este momento,

Que entre tus brazos vive mi ilusión

Si ya no estás aquí que voy hacer

Vida quiero que estés conmigo

Pero yo sé que desde donde estés,

Siempre te recordaré

Corazón Lonely, Lonely heart

Ahora estoy sola, sola yo y mi corazón

Tanta amargura y dolor que yo, por dentro siento

Solo navegan por mis sueños de amor

Corazón Lonely, Lonely heart

Ahora estoy sola, sola y yo y mi corazón

Tanta angustia y dolor que yo, por dentro siento

Sólo navegan por mis sueños de amor

Termina con una sonrisa tímida, cerrando la canción.

A pesar de ser muy tímida la canción, fue con mucho amor y muy expresiva, Amy había hecho lo posible por transmitirle todo su amor a su novio. Taiki no necesito mas para darse cuenta que Amy lo quería de verdad. Esa canción contaba todo su tímido amor, el dolor de su partida y lo feliz que a ella le hacia su regreso. Ella, después de los aplausos, fue su turno de presentar a la siguiente en salir a escena….

— Damas y caballeros con ustedes ¡Mina Aino! —Se hizo a un lado, mientras señalaba en dirección a la chica rubia.

Ella bajo del escenario, esperando que la canción hubiera conseguido su objetivo demostrar como amaba a ese castaño inteligente…

— Hola, Taiki —La voz de la peliazul era temblorosa y era evidente lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

—Hola, Amy… —él acortó la distancia y con voz suave, dijo: —Fue genial esa canción, jamás pensé escucharte cantar algo así.

—Si, Sere y las demás me ayudaron a poder expresar lo que siento —Su voz era apenas un susurro.

—¿ Y qué sentís? —Preguntó el castaño con interés.

— Que te amo, y si ese día no supe que contestar, porque jamás me vi en una situación así no fue porque dudara de nuestro amor —Amy estaba sonrojada a más no poder, hablaba apresuradamente y con la vista clavada al piso —perdona, me cuesta hablarlo —Confesó.

— Tranquila, Amy —Taiki acarició la mejilla de su novia. Verla así le había causado una gran ternura — Entiendo, bueno ahora entiendo. En ese momento, me enoje y no pensé ni en escucharte, lo siento…

— Yo también lo siento, —Una voz llamó su atención, provocando que ambos miraran hacia la persona que se acercaba; era Richard — No debí ponerte en esa situación y me alegro por vos, espero también que podamos ser amigos.

—Si —Respondió la chica sin siquiera pensarlo. Ella seguía sintiendo un gran aprecio por Richard y eso no podía cambiarlo.

—No —Amy miró asombrada a Taiki, quien respondía de manera negativa casi al mismo tiempo que ella.

—¿Cómo que no? —Refutó incrédula.

— Bueno, yo me voy —Dijo Richard al sentir la tensión recién formada entre la pareja. Además de ser consciente de que Amy a pesar de si timidez, cuando se trata de defender lo que para ella es correcto, no se rinde fácilmente.

—¿Porque…? —Taiki un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de Amy, no sabe qué decir.

—Taiki, ¿Confías en mi? —Le pregunta con seriedad.

— Claro que si —Dice titubeante.

—Entonces…

— Entonces, está todo bien —La interrumpió intentado calmar las cosas.

—Todo bien —Asiente sonriente.

Amy ya había arreglado las cosas con Taiki y Richart sería su amigo. A la Sailor de la sabiduría no pudo haberle ido mejor. La timidez al expresar sus sentimientos se había ido, permitiéndole poder estar bien y tranquila con su peli castaño. Sólo restaba ver la forma en que solucionaría las cosas la rubia hiperactiva.

Mina había entrado al escenario con su característica sonrisa. Las luces se enfocaron en un chica que estaba sentada con un vestido naranja y seguía con pequeños movimientos el ritmo de la canción que comenzaba a sonar…

Miro a Kaito con pena, no deseaba lastimarlo, pero sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era la única manera de que este comprendiera que lo de ellos jamás podría ser. Y así comenzó a cantar.

Siempre ahí, antes del amanecer,

a Venus, nosotros en el cielo la encontramos,

Nuestro amor, secreto se esfumará,

Tan veloz, sin poder contarlo jamás a nadie.

Rompe el contacto visual con kaito, y mira con una pequeña sonrisa a yaten

Al suspirar, los vientos cambiarán,

mi corazón, a las estrellas va,

Extrañamente estas fugaces emociones también,

Renacerán en el futuro.

Mina dirigía su mirada intermitentemente de un chico al otro, dedicando cada parte de la canción a quien le correspondiese

Cogidos de la mano al amanecer,

Estábamos siempre tú yo,

Eso nunca lo olvidaré,

Así que algún día abrázame.

Porque te amo siempre te amaré,

Mis lágrimas esconderé,

Mirando a yaten, extiende su brazo como señalando algo que estaba buscando

Porque tal vez pueda encontrar un nuevo amor,

Templando a Venus.

La música cambia de ritmo a uno más alegre, ella se para del asiento corriéndolo un poco hacia atrás, toma el micrófono y se para mas al frente del escenario

Siempre en la ventana estaba yo,

Para verte pasar, sabía que tenías novia,

El aroma, de flores sobre mí,

Sostén fuerte, mis sentimientos

Extrañamente estás intensas emociones,

También se completan en flores otra vez.

En el anochecer contigo siempre,

Irradiante sonrisa irá,

Mañana de nuevo otra vez,

Mi sonrisa cada día brillará.

Y para siempre ya te olvidaré,

Mis lágrimas se han ido ya,

Mirando a yaten y lo señala otra vez, con una gran sonrisa

De nuevo yo encontraré un nuevo amor,

Templando a Venus

Se detiene por completo y lo dice despacio mirando a yaten, de apoco dándole una dulce sonrisa

Estas fugaces (fugaces) emociones (emociones) tan extrañas (tan extrañas),

Renacerán de nuevo otra vez

Mirando a kaito otra ves

Cogidos de la mano al amanecer,

Estábamos siempre tú yo,

Eso nunca lo olvidaré,

Así que algún día abrázame

Porque te amo siempre te amaré,

Mis lágrimas esconderé,

Con una hermosa sonrisa, lo vuelve a señalar y le guiña un ojo

Porque tal vez pueda encontrar un nuevo amor,

Templando a Venus.

Mina no pudo encontrar mejores palabras, era el adiós para kaito y un gran "hola" a su relación con Yaten. Como una vez escuchó, todo final es un comienzo. Kaito aplaudió con todos los demás comprendió que su querida Mina había conseguido seguir adelante, aun que… eso no significa que él se diera por vencido.

Ahora a Mina le correspondía presentar a quien seguía, antes de correr a los brazos de su tan amado yaten…

— ¡Queridos amigos, la siguiente en cantar es mi querida amiga Serena Tsukino! —Gritó a todo pulmón con el entusiasmo que sólo ella podía tener.

Mientras Serena ocupaba su lugar en el escenario, Mina corría y le daba un fuerte abrazo a Yaten. Este la aleja suavemente, no porque no le gustara ser abrazado por la rubia, no por que siguiera enojado con ella, bueno eso ultimo tal vez un poquito; pero tenían que hablar, la canción le había dicho todo, pero tenía que estar seguro, por completo, que su Mina, no quería nada con Kaito, ya que eso le destruiría el corazón…

— Todo lo de la canción…

— Es verdad, —Lo interrumpió — todo lo de la canción es verdad, —La emoción que Mina desbordaba era casi palpable. Estaba feliz por lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo por lo que le faltaba por decir — lo que paso, no fue porque lo siguiera queriendo, todo fue muy de golpe, me fui de Londres sin despedirme a escondidas, por que él tenía algo con mi mejor amiga, y verlo fue recordar todo eso. Acordarme de lo que sufrí y no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a lo que pasó. Es más, esperaba jamás volver a enfrentarme a eso, pero me lo debía y se lo debía, me tenía que despedir de él. ¡Te amo, Yaten! Y este fue el "adiós" a eso y un "hola" a lo nuestro —Se colgó del cuello del platinado, acercándolo a ella — de algo tan maravilloso de lo cual no me quiero despedir nunca.

— Yo también te amo y…— Rodeo la cintura de Mina y con su aire seductor le sonrió — no voy a volver a dudar así. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir todo eso. Tú perdóname por no haberte comprendido antes, no va a volver a suceder te lo aseguro —Se dan un rápido beso, para después dedicarse únicamente a abrazarse fuertemente.

Todo estaba más que claro entre esta pareja, ahora la incertidumbre se centraba en la princesa de la Luna, quien después de escuchar los aplausos y ver como su amiga Mina al igual que las demás, había arreglado sus problemas con sus novios, ella se comienza a poner nerviosa, quería que las cosas salieran bien y pudiera reconciliarse con Darien. Aspiró hondo, tomo un poco de valor y se centró en el escenario, nerviosa, toma el micrófono y dice…

—Esta canción describe a la persona que más amo y lo que siento por él. Esto es para vos, Darien —Lo miró con ternura, mientras él le respondía con una sonrisa.

La intro de la canción se comenzaba a escuchar y la princesa de la luna se comenzaba a mover en la escena, pero por ni un segundo dejó de mirar a los ojos a su querido príncipe, que tampoco dejo de verla.

Mis aretes de brillo lunar  
adornan la noche y su bondad  
¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No lo se.

Pues de ti me enamoré

Aunque todo sea tan frágil y fugaz  
Y el amor se cubra de oscuridad  
Una plegaria vivirá. Te quiero besar

De terciopelo tu aroma es, impregna tu calidez  
Es el amor lo que yo encontré, por galaxias lo busqué

Darien queda maravillado, no sólo con la voz de su princesa, si no por las dulces palabras que esta le dedica, mientras que serena con movimientos delicados, y con dulce voz trasmite con todo su amor, lo que siente en esta canción.

Cuando llega el anochecer, y todo brilla de colores  
Te amo, te amo, mucho más que ayer  
Eres tu mi verdadero amor  
Eres tu mi verdadero amor

Las palabras de una caja musical  
Se apaga despacio hasta callar  
¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No lo se.

Mi corazón palpitó

Aunque lágrimas se vuelvan estrellas  
Y nuestro camino llegue al final  
Una plegaria vivirá. Te quiero besar

De terciopelo tu mirada, atrápame una vez más  
Es el amor que a mi corazón, la galaxia prometió

De esta forma el ambiente del boliche se vuelve más romántico que nunca, dejando a nuestros príncipes en una atmosfera dulce y romántica, en una que con sólo mirase ambos quedan atrapados y que nada ni nadie romperá, aun que esta atmosfera contagia a los demás de romanticismo, haciendo que las parejitas del lugar se abracen, pero eso poco importa a nuestros príncipes, que solo tiene ojos el uno para el otro.

De forma lenta enamórame, y aquella rosa regálame  
Promete, promete, que nunca te irás  
Eres tu mi verdadero amor  
Cuando llega el anochecer, y todo brilla de colores  
Te amo, te amo, mucho más que ayer  
Eres tu mi verdadero amor  
Eres tu mi verdadero amor

Todo el mundo aplaudió incluyendo a nuestra estrella fugaz, por primera vez pudo ver el amor que ambos príncipes se profesaban sin sentir dolor, bueno dolor sentía, pero el sabia que ellos se querían y que si el sentimiento de amor que decía tener por la princesa de la luna era real tenía que hacerse un paso al costado y dejarlos tranquilos aunque eso le doliese en el alma, así vio como Serena después de recibir sus merecidos aplausos, baja del escenario corriendo a los brazos de Darien, bueno casi. Serena lo conocía y un abrazo por muy linda que fuera la canción que ella cantara, podía ser peligroso si el ojiazul hermoso estaba enojado, así que se detuvo antes de abrazarlo, y se quedo frente a él, para su sorpresa el pelinegro la abrazo y le dijo…

—Perdóname por no escucharte y por ser tan tonto de no darme cuenta que me amas.

— Tranquilo, Darién— Se alejó un poco de él, para así mirarlo directo a los ojos. — sé que la situación te confundió, no digo que no me sentí ofendida en su momento, pero… en fin quiero que entiendas que te amo y si nos escondimos ese día fue para no arruinar la salida de ellos, no por que sintiera celos. A Rei le cuesta aun aceptar lo que siente por Seiya, en parte por lo que todos sabemos de Seiya. No quería estorbar, y en cuanto los vi…

— No tienes que decirme más, —Le impidió continuar posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia — entiendo la situación y no debí desconfiar en vos. El único que tiene que pedir perdón acá soy yo. Cuando cantaste todo eso me di cuenta de lo tonto que soy de dudar de vos y de tu amor, eso me lo demostraste con todo lo que cantaste —Sonrió y pasó sus dedos por el dorado cabello de Serena, acariciándola — Aunque, yo lo único que pueda hacer para demostrártelo es confiar en vos y decirte que te amo.

— Y es lo único que tenes que hacer, no necesito más— Un dulce beso lleno de amor, fue el resultante, olvidándose de todos y todo, incluso que la siguiente en salir era nuestra quería Rei.

.

Serena se dio cuenta que por dejase llevar, se había olvidado de su querida amiga rei…

— ¡Rei! —Recordó la rubia de pronto.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Darien sin comprender la reacción de Serena.

— ¡Me olvide de Rei! — Sin más se echa a correr —ya vengo —Le grita a Darien a la distancia.

Apresurada, Serena sube al escenario, donde se encontró con la mirada de reproche por parte de su amiga, quién se acerca y la toma por los hombros molesta.

—Serena ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de presentarme? —Le reclama furibunda a la rubia.

— Lo siento Rei, —Responde con un intento de sonrisa y realmente apenada— me deje llevar por la situación con Darien y se me olvidó todo.

—¡Ojala funcione tu plan, porque si no te mato! — Como era común en Rei intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo mostrándose enojada.

—No puedo creerlo la fabulosa Rei Hino está nerviosa —Sonrió incrédula Serena, quien al conocer tanto Rei de inmediato había notado su verdadero sentir.

—¡No te burles serena! Puede que en realidad sea más sofisticada que vos, mas independiente y mucho más inteligente que vos, pero soy humana y me puedo poner nerviosa —Seguía con su expresión de molestia, aunque ya levemente más tranquila.

—Okey, okey, okey tranquila, ahora te presentaré. Estoy segura que esto va a funcionar —La abrazó no sin ates regalarle un guiño a la sailor del fuego.

Mientras esto pasaba afuera entre el público estaba seiya, que a pesar de haber podido hacerse a un lado para que su bombón pudiera ser feliz, le dolía ver ese amor que jamás sería para él y aunque deseaba lo mismo para él. No podía evitar pensar que no encontraría jamás al una chica que lo enamore como lo enamoro la rubia soñadora. De pronto y de la nada, el recuerdo de Rei llegó a su mente, ¿Dónde se encontraba ella?, pero no tardo mucho en ser su pregunta respondida…

—¡Disculpen el retraso y ahora para cerrar la noche los dejo con la fabulosa Rei Hino! —Serena bajó del escenario dejando el espacio exclusivamente para Rei.

—Esta canción va para alguien muy especial —Dijo la chica de cabello azabache, con una mirada tímida, rara en ella.

Aquí estoy

Tú también  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe,

Seiya, se sorprende al verla ahí hermosa, había algo, algo que realmente desconocía qué era, pero de pronto le hizo prestarle atención no solo a ella si no a cada palabra que ella cantaba, algo le decía que la idea que tenía en mente hace unos días no era tan descabellada después de todo…

Esta vez  
quiero ser  
la luna llena que te espera  
y te ilumina

En otro lado del boliche, Nicolás prestaba también atención a su querida Rei, y escucharla le hizo sentir miedo, ¿era para él esa canción? o para Seiya, pero eso no impidió admirarla y escucharla con atención…

Como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
se que no va a suceder  
pero lo puedo soñar.

Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo

y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.

Tu sello de amor  
lo llevo en la piel  
ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe  
despertar es un dolor  
si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero  
y aun espero.

Como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se hará realidad?  
Te digo  
somos los dos

Como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz

Déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.

Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
tus alas me llenan el alma.

Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
tanto miedo de no verte más  
aunque eres mi amigo  
para mí algo mas  
es bello secreto

Mi corazón guardará  
todo lo he soñado  
y era contigo

Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.

Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Aquí estoy,  
tu también,  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Ella expresó todo lo que sentía, pero ¿Para quien era? era lo que se preguntaban Nicolás y Seiya. Esperaban a que ella bajara del escenario para saber a quién iba dedicada esa canción, mientras las demás hablaban con sus parejas y se divertían.

Ellos era un manojo de nervios, para ellos esto era importante, muy importante, aun que esto no paso desapercibido para las demás sailors, ¿A quién le cantó Rei? Cada uno se lo preguntaba y esperaban no sólo saberlo, si no que fuera correspondida.

Rei, bajo corriendo del escenario después de sus merecidos aplausos y lo había dicho todo ahora solo tenía que saber si él, le correspondía, iba distraída, dudosa entre dirigirse de inmediato con él , cuando choca con alguien...

—Perdón —Levanta el rostro y se disculpa, cuando se da cuenta de quién se trata — ¡Nicolás! Perdón no me fije, iba distraída y…

—¡Esa canción fue hermosa! —La interrumpe, mirándola embelesado.

—Gracias —Respondió cortante e intentó alejarse rápidamente — Tengo que hacer algo.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de vos —Continuó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Rei al tiempo que la tomaba en sus brazos.

Ella, al no querer ser descortés con él y sin encontrar otra opción, corresponde y no se percata de que Seiya vio todo lo sucedido y fue todo lo que necesitó. Era para ese tarado la canción pensó él. Se sintió triste. Qué tonto no otra vez lo mismo, pero no tenía por qué sentirse así; Rei era su amiga y sólo eso, no podía volver a lo mismo después de lo ocurrido con Serena, sólo se había dado manija él. Sin esperar más, decidió despedirse de todos e irse no quería molestar…

—Chicos me voy —Se despide con seriedad de todos sus amigos, quienes charlaban animadamente.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Serena sorprendida y desesperada, por evitarlo. Él debía hablar antes con Rei —¿Por qué no te quedas? —Lo tomó de la manga de su saco en un intento por retenerlo.

—Porque no bombón, o sea ustedes tiene sus cosas y si me quedo acá me enfermare de tanto dulce que hay en el ambiente —Contesta tratando de sonar divertido.

—Dale, no seas tonto Seiya quédate —Taiki se une a la solicitud de Serena.

— Dale, no seas mali…to —La rubia seguía colgada su brazo, jugueteando, mientras los demás comienzan a reír.

Mientras de lejos Rei ve esto ve la cara de Seiya que a pesar de hacerse el molesto, en sus ojos se ve todo lo contrario que le divierte lo que hace su rubia amiga y no necesito decir nada. Él todavía la quería.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque no se aburrieron y porque les gusto jajaja lo que se viene es cada vez más interesante, pero no diré nada, solo que ahora las historias se enredaran un poco, con lo de seiya y rei y no se olviden por algo se llama celos esta fic jajaja como le dije a ustedes antes esto es un paño frio antes de la verdadera tormenta, además de que si no se olvidan falta la presentación del conservatorio jijijiji bueno ahora vamos a los rw! No se olviden un fic feliz es un fic con rws!

Ross kou: me encanta, que te guste lo que lehago a tu seiya y espero que me sigas muy a pesar de que no se las haga fácil jajaja y no te preocupes con que me leas estoy feliz ^^ muchos abrazos de ositos

Serenamysti: mi amigui si ese fue corto por que este iba a ser largo jejeje igual fue mas que nada por los temas, pero prometo en el futuro extenderme mas jajaja y no te prometo nada, cuando estos tontos se ponen de alas se ponen de malas XD y si como siempre diga nada ni nadie es lo que parece serena tiene si inteligencia, no tan a flor de piel, pero sale cuando se la necesita, muchas buenas vibras

Yesqui2000: no se si te complazco del todo porque en este cap. ves que seiya digamos que se desanima, digamos que un poco lo que paso con serénalo desanimo, pero te juro que veras a un seiya, que se pondrá las pilas, mucho más, porque lo que se viene es sorpresa jajaja cuídate mucho

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen sus opiniones, como siempre digo los rws son lo mejor para una escritora, muchas gracias a las que leen, a las que firman y muchas buenas vibras y siempre pienso yo que es bueno ir de frente y seguir al corazón, aun que duela, digo después uno se arrepiente y se pregunta el que pudo pasar, no lo creen? no piensen que lo digo por algo en especial, si no que son cosas que van rondando en mi cabeza con las cosas que me pasan y digo porque no compartirlas, okey, parezco loca, pero lo hago igual, es bueno compartí lo que uno piensa en si, tal ves los demás piensen igual n_n°. Bueno las quiero, millones abrazos de osos.

*bss criztal*


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas acá les tengo un nuevo cap. del fic espero que les guste y que me tengan paciencia, después abajo hago las aclaraciones n_n solo digo que este fic me pertenece, pero no sus personajes ellos les pertenecen a la gran naoko takeuchi, ahora les dejo con el cap.

* * *

Capitulo 11: tu misterioso alguien

El fin de semana había quedado atrás. Las chicas por fin estaban bien con sus respectivos novios… todas, a excepción de Sailor Mars, a quien por desgracia el amor no le sonreía.

Por suerte había logrado evitar ver a sus amigas el resto del fin de semana, ya que no quería aceptar el fracaso de su plan y menos responder a las preguntas con las cuales sabía sería bombardeada. Además de que de igual manera quería evitar gritarle un par de cosas a Serena, quien a pesar de ser la causante de sus problemas -como ella decía- era su mejor amiga y la había apoyado en su frustrado amor.

Ahora se dirigía como todas las mañanas a sus clases en el conservatorio, esperaba que eso le sacara de la cabeza y del corazón su tristeza por Seiya.

—Bueno, clase después de escuchar y leer varias de sus canciones, ya tome mi decisión —Decía la profesora, mientras colocaba su maletín sobre el escritorio y tomaba asiento.

En ese instante, un intenso espasmo se instaló en el estómago de Rei. Miles de pensamientos, negativos se agolparon en su mente: _"perfecto no estoy con el chico que amo y de seguro tampoco cantare mi canción, ¿Es que nada me puede salir bien?" _Se preguntaba una y otra vez, segura de no ser ella la elegida por la profesora.

—Esta canción que gano no solo por su hermosa letra, es muy significativa. No sólo la melodía acompaña perfectamente la historia que cuenta con ella, por eso quien nos representará en el acto del patrono de nuestro conservatorio es… ¡Rei Hino! —Exclamó la mujer, dirigiendo una mirada y sonrisa de felicitación a la chica.

Rei quedo impresionada, no podía creerlo, su canción había ganado, al parecer, algo si le podía salir bien.

Después de terminada la clase, se dirigió al Crow donde obviamente sus amigas estarían Estaba tan contenta que se había olvidado todo, llego a donde estaban sus amigas más que contenta, para darse cuenta que estaban los chicos, entre ellos Seiya…

—Hola —Dijo Rei, un poco nerviosa ante la presencia de Seiya.

—Hola —Respondieron todos al unísono.

—¿Por qué vienes tan apurada? —Extrañada, Serena, le cuestionó.

—¡Ah! Cierto —Se quedó en silencio, meditando cuál sería la mejor manera para darles la noticia — ¡Me escogieron para cantar en el acto! — No pudo contener la emoción al decirlo y una involuntaria sonrisa iluminó su cara.

Todas gritaron cosa que hizo que todos los chicos se taparan los oídos mientras que las chicas se paraban de sus asientos para felicitarla, sabían lo que le costó hacer esa canción…

—¡Sabia que ganarías! —Gritó la princesa, colgada del cuello de Rei.

—Obvio, tu profesora tendría que estar sorda o loca, para no darse cuenta que tu canción es genial —Agregó Lita, emocionada.

—¡Ahh...! Pronto Rei estará firmando autógrafos y nos abandonara —Con exagerada dramatización, Minako se llevaba una mano a la frente, fingiendo pena.

—¡Mina! —Dijeron todas a un tiempo.

—¡No exageres! —Respondió, Rei, algo apenada.

—¡Te felicito Rei! Serena me contó que te esforzarte mucho —Decía Darien desde su asiento.

—Si, y todo esfuerzo da su fruto —Taiki, con su aire intelectual y tranquilo de siempre, agregaba.

—¡Para celebrar esto, malteadas para todos! —Fueron las palabras de Andrew, con las cuales los gritos de las chicas fueron aún mayores.

—Te felicito Rei —Rei miró a Seiya quien sin más le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla, provocando que la cara de Rei ardiera.

—¿Y de qué trata la canción? —Preguntó Yaten con interés.

—¡Ay yaten! Tienes que escucharla es tan romántica y triste —Nuevamente el drama de Mina, se hacía presente.

—Si, y muy linda, se llama inalcanzable —Dijo Serena con voz y mirada soñadoras.

—Si —Rei, bajó la cabeza el tiempo que comenzaba a hablar sobre la canción — inalcanzable —No pudo evitar mirar a Seiya de reojo.

—¿Por qué no la cantas? Así la escuchamos —La animaba Andrew, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Lita.

—¡No! —Rechazó de inmediato —Prefiero espera hasta el día del acto, así la escuchan mejor.

—Perfecto —Apoyó Taiki.

—Estaremos todos ahí —Sonrió Yaten.

—Hablando del acto me tengo que ir tengo ensayo —Mina miró su reloj y al notar lo tarde que era, se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Tan rápido, pensé que podríamos salir —Intentó refutar, Yaten.

—Lo siento, pero si quieres quédate al ensayo y ves que hacemos —Lo invitó la rubia a ir con ella, extendiendo su mano, para que este la tomara.

—Dale, nos vemos —Tomó la mano de su novia y se despidió de todos.

Apenas Mina se retiraba cuando un claxon se escucha.

—¡Ahh...! ya me vinieron a buscar — Dijo, tomando sus cosas rápidamente — Lo siento me tengo que ir a practicar con Ale.

—¿Con Ale? Quién es Ale? —Preguntó de inmediato Darien, con recelo.

—Ya te dije quien es —Contestó, apresurada por irse —Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

—¡Serena!, ¡Espera! —Darien corrió tras ella, si siquiera despedirse de los demás.

—Mejor seguimos a ese par antes que mi amigo deje sin bailarín principal al acto de Serena —Se apresuró a seguirlo, Andrew.

—Si, y de paso me acompañas porque tengo que irme a mi curso de cocina, nos vemos chicos

—Lita se pone de pie, junto con él.

—Nos vemos —Ambos salieron, del Crown.

—Bueno yo me quedaría, pero tengo mucho que estudiar —De igual modo, se despedía Amy.

—Yo te acompaño, así te ayudo —Intervino Taiki, tomando sus libros de la mesa. Y así la pareja abandonó el lugar, después de despedirse de Seiya y Rei, quienes habían quedado solos.

—Bueno… —Titubeó la morena al hablar, pues los nervios la traicionaban, al verse sola con Seiya.

—Se fueron todos —Continuó el chico con una risilla de igual manera nerviosa —Es increíble cómo nos abandonan… aunque, igual no debería sorprendernos —Se acomodó en su asiento al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Supongo que si —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, sin saber con qué tema romperlo. Con sus pensamientos puestos en otro lado, Rei no sabía qué decirle, si decirle que estaba enamorada de él o no, después de todo ella ya sabía la respuesta de él.

Seiya por su parte no sabía porque se sentía así; o sea, no sabía que decirle, ni con Serena le había pasado algo así. Serena, la chica de la cual erróneamente se enamoró, ahora tenía a su amiga al frente de él y no sabía qué decir. Se sentía avergonzado de pensar en ella como un posible algo más. Tal vez pensó así para dejar de pensar en la rubia de peinadito raro, pero Rei ya tenía a otro, cosa que le molestaba no le gustaba ni un poquito eso, pero era su amiga ¿No? Entonces, como amigo tenía que aceptar eso, aun que es tipo fuera un tarado ¿no?

—Estuvieron geniales todas el sábado —Rompió el fin el silencio.

—¡Eh! Si, todas estuvieron geniales —Respondió la ojos violetas, clavando su mirada en la mesa, para evitar los ojos de Seiya.

—Si, hablábamos de eso con los otros hace un rato, si que se lucio Serena con esa idea.

—Si, ella a veces se le prende el foquito —Sonrió levemente, al recordar a su rubia y loca amiga.

—Si, mi bombón tiene unas ideas, a mi me hubiera gusta que una chica me dedicara una canción —Dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Rei.

—Serena ¿Verdad? —Un dejo de tristeza se hizo presente en Rei, sin poder evitarlo.

—Mmm… —Seiya no supo qué responder. ¿Cómo decirle: No, en realidad pensé en ti?

—Puedes decírmelo sin problemas —En su mente se reprochó haber hecho esa pregunta, definitivamente, era masoquista.

—Si… Serena —El chico bajó la mirada, sin atreverse a revelarle la verdad.

—Todavía la quieres —Más que cuestionarlo, afirmaba.

—No te voy a negar que todavía la quiero, es raro algunas veces parece que me acostumbro, pero de la nada sale estos sentimientos a herirme. Como el sábado, no me molesto ni me sentí mal por ver como Serena le decía a Darien que lo amaba, pero de pronto la sensación de desear ser el me invadió y volví a lo mismo, es algo que me cuesta aun superar.

—Lo entiendo, el amor no es para todos —Sus ojos violáceos se ensombrecieron, a causa del dolor que las palabras de Seiya le causaba.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó el pelinegro un tanto asombrado por las palabras de su acompañante.

—Bueno… yo…

—Puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos ¿No? —Insistió él, cuando ella dejó la frase a medias.

—Si, amigos —Suspiró prolongadamente, antes de comenzar a hablar, tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas — lo que pasa es que me enamoré de un chico.

—Nicolás —Agregó Seiya, dejando ver su molestia.

—No, es alguien que…

—¿En serio? Entonces ¿Quién es? —Interrumpió un ansioso y curioso, Seiya.

—¡Es alguien! no te diré quien, ni las chicas lo saben.

—Bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema? —Una desesperación por conocer la identidad del chico que a Rei le interesaba cada vez se acrecentaba más.

—Que está enamorado de otra chica, no sé que me lastima más, si volver a pasa lo mismo o mi orgullo herido, porque yo de tonta no dije nada hasta ahora, y no pude hacer nada.

—Pero ¿A él le corresponden? —Volvió a cuestionar.

—No, el vive sufriendo por ella, y mientras él sufre, yo sufro con él —Dijo, concentrando todo su atención en doblar cuidadosamente una servilleta que había encontrado sobre la mesa.

—Se ve que el amor no es para nosotros —Dijo con una mueca de descontento.

—Es así, no es pera nosotros —Sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a romper la ya maltratado servilleta.

—Yo que tú, me arriesgo, yo a pesar de que sabía que Serena tenía a alguien, me arriesgué a decírselo y no me arrepiento, si hubiera sido de otra forma y no le hubiera dicho nada, ahora estaría lamentándome el hecho de ni siquiera haberlo intentado, tal vez las cosas sean mejor para ti, no pierdes nada con decírselo —Habló Seiya, con renovados ánimos y ese juvenil y fresco tono que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Es que no sé, parezco segura y eso, pero me da miedo lo que pase, que él me diga lo que ya sé y sentirme peor de lo que me siento, sabiendo que el jamás sentirá lo mismo que yo, y a pesar de todo y sabiendo todo y no cambie nada —Rei apretó los puños, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas por evitar que las lágrimas que ya se agolpaban en sus ojos, terminaran por derramarse — y me quede con este sentimiento que lo único que ha hecho ha sido herirme, porque me muero por besarlo decirle que acá a alguien que lo ama con el corazón y que jamás lo lastimará, porque me muero con él cada vez que llora, cada vez que la ve sonriendo y fingiendo que todo está bien y muriéndose por dentro igual que yo, por que a ninguno de los dos es correspondido —Y por fin sus fuerzas flaquearon y una lágrima escapó.

—Shuu… —Seiya se sentó a su lado, limpiando la lágrima. Le dolía ver a Rei llorar — Tranquila, —La estrechó entre sus brazos intentando transmitirle su apoyo y cariño — yo sé lo que se siente no ser correspondido, pero ¿Sabes? Por lo menos si lloras que valga la pena, dile lo que sientes, es lo mejor, si no se da cuenta de lo que vales es un tarado, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir adelante, pero no seguirás adelante a menos que le digas todo, las cosas no siempre salen como pensamos a veces, la posibilidad de que salga mejor, existe. Pero nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas —Tomó la cara de Rei entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —No te quedes con ese nudo en la garganta.

—Seiya yo… —Rei estaba dispuesta a decirlo. Aspiró hondo; se disponía a continuar cuando, el celular del cantante comenzó a sonar.

—Ehmm... —Tuvo que separarse bruscamente de Rei —Tengo que atender, lo siento. —Se puso de pie, dando unos pasos lejos de la mesa en la que se hallaba con la chica.

Lo que Seiya no sabía era que Nicolas observaba todo, y en cuanto vio a Seiya alejarse, se apresuró a llegar a donde Rei.

—Hola, Rei — Apareció el chico frente a ella de pronto.

—¡Nicolás! —Exclamó, sorprendida — ¿Qué haces acá?

—Quería hablar contigo de lo del sábado — De pronto tomó de la mano a la pelinegra, sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar — quiero saber para quien era esa canción.

— Nicolás… veras… —Las palabras para decirle a Nicolas la verdad sin lastimarlo no resultaban fáciles de encontrar para Rei.

Al ver esto seiya ve o cree ver el misterioso alguien en la vida de Rei, el chico que la hacía sufrir.

Ahora que pasara? Rei tendrá el valor de decirle todo a seiya? Y que ara Nicolás? Y más aun que ara seiya? las cosas se vuelven enredas, ahora que pasara con ellos, tendrán el valor y la suerte de revelar a su misterioso alguien.

* * *

Ya sé que me querrán matarme, espero que les guste, aun que sea un poquito, las cosas se ponen interesantes, hay un acercamiento por parte de seiya y rei, pero los celos pueden traer problemas pero de quien? De seiya? De nicolas o de rei? Mmm… las dejo pensando, todo tiene ver con todo espero que les guste, lo que se viene, ahora me paso a los rw! Wii!

Nanny: gracias por todas tus firmas (si sos vos la que me firmo anónimamente los otros caps, cosa que creo que es asi) me alegra que te gustara y si a serena cuando quiere se le prende el foquito, los chicos y las chicas tiene muchos problemillas por ahí y como dice el nombre del fic los celos son el problema, no sé si sus personalidades cambiaron tanto, cambiaron un toque pero no creo que mucho XD nos vemos pronto ^^ gracias por seguirme

Sailor alissa: y si no todo podía ser perfecto, espero que esta actualización te guste

Ross kou: mi querida ross XD como me hacen reir tus rw, me alegra que te gustaran los temas n_n tenia nervios por eso y si las canción querían que calzaran bien jajaja y si nicolas es un metido, pero las cosas con seiya y rei se pondría interesantes, como ahora jajaja pero tiempo al tiempo, las cosas se iran dando, pero por algo este fic se llaman celos, te lo dejo picando XD pero no me mates jajaja tene paciencia amigui no lo dejare forever alone, muchos besos enormes! Ojala este cap. te guste también n_n

Sailor Gaby: me alegra que te gustara tanto el cap. y la parejita de seiya y rei, actualice tan pronto pude y lo are tan pronto pueda, las cosas con este par se iran armando de apoco asi que atenta n_n también te leído veras pronto mi firmita, cuídate mucho y que tengas también un dia lindo

Aquaticwhisper: eso es lo que pienso exactamente, la vida misma puede ser musicalizada, por eso se vera mucha música aca, pero no exagerado, si no en el momento justo o eso espero, avísenme cuando exagere con la música n_n° jajaja perdón si ando muy acostumbrada a escribir serena, no quise cambiarte el nombre amigui jajaja pero si quieres usar esta cuenta esta bien, abrazos enormes amigui

Yesqui2000: jajaja si no todo tendría que salir perfecto, me alegra que te gustara la idea y…les costara, pero podrán darse una oportunidad de ser felices, pero paciencia, paciencia, por lago pasan las cosas, cuídate mucho espero leerte pronto

Bueno hasta acá tengo para ustedes, subiré tan pronto pueda, las cosas se están armando y andan bien, pero no con rei y seiya, que pasara con ellos? Como dije los celos acá son los protagonistas, prepárense el próximo capitulo traerá una que otra cosilla, pronto será el acto de las chicas, habrá más de una sorpresilla, atentas niñas, como siempre mil gracias a los que leen, el hecho de que se hagan un tiempito para leer el fic ya es algo que agradezco mucho, por favor firmen cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida, espero lograr cumplir con sus expectativas, un fic con rw es un fic feliz, no lo olviden y … muchos abrazos! Tan grandes como de un osito de peluche XD cuídense.

*bss criztal*

Pdta.: se me repaso mil gracias a mi querida beta ross kou jajaja mil mil gracias por ayudarme n_n bss y perdón enserio se me paso jejeje


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes, no me pertenecen pero si la historia, el rincón abajo

* * *

Capitulo 12: ¿Qué se hace en este tipo de situaciones?

Pov Seiya

Estaba de camino al parque número diez, el estúpido del doctor Chiba, me cito acá para "hablar". Tenía una idea de que quería, el único tema que él y yo podríamos tener en común, Serena.

Después de dejar a Rei con el tarado de Nicolás porque me llamó el representante, me llamó él pidiéndome reunirnos a acá, al principio no iba a verlo pero dije, más de mal humor no puedo estar, además prefiero terminar mi eterna pelea con él lo más rápido posible.

Lo vi pensando, molesto, cruce mis brazos y deje que me viera, a una distancia considerable, mientras analizaba sus intenciones.

-Bien, veo que sos puntual, espero que no te sea indiferente porque te llamé-me dijo Chiba, supongo por su mirada, que aun me subestima.

-No te preocupes, sé porque me llamaste. Así que al punto Chiba.

-Bien, ambos sabemos que Serena quiere que nos llevemos bien, quedo más que claro ese día en tu departamento y no creo que sea justo que Serena tenga que ser la que se encargue de eso, como seres civilizados creo que podemos ver eso por nuestra cuenta sin molestarla-exponiéndome su punto, más parece que estoy hablando con un profesor, pero tiene razón.

-Entiendo, me parece justo, aunque creo que es algo muy simple para tener que juntarnos acá, vos me tratas bien y yo a vos igual, no digo ser amigos, pero por lo menos no pelearnos cada vez que nos vemos, aunque no creo que sean muchas-sonriendo, esto me parecía divertido, este tipo le gusta complicarse la vida, si es por mí no lo veo nunca mas.

-No lo podremos evitar, soy su novio y vos su amigo -fue obvio, que quería aclarar cuál era mi lugar- Pero en eso tienes razón, tenemos que comportarnos, pero eso solo se puede si ponemos ciertas reglas -lo mire incrédulo por lo que dijo ¿acaso piensa ponerme reglas?

-¿Reglas? ¡Vos a mi no me vas imponer nada!

-¿Querés seguir discutiendo frente a Serena cada vez que nos veamos y ponerla mal? - bajó la cabeza, en eso tiene razón, Serena no merece estar en el medio y menos triste por nuestra culpa- Ahora, ¿podrías dejar tus aires de estrellita y escucharme? -molesto pero asentí, solo porque quería ver que me decía- Bien, primero tienes que dejar de llamarla bombón, de ser posible no meterte en nuestra relación.

-Ja! ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo que dejar de decirle bombón a mi bombón? -le conteste el pelicorto, estaba loco si creía que iba a dejar de decirle bombón.

- Porque no es tu bombón, es mi novia, compórtate como un amigo, solo eso te pido o es mucho pedir para tu cerebro eso -okey, ya empezaba a perder la paciencia, me estaba molestando cada vez más Chiba.

-Mira doctor, yo le digo como quiero, ¿o acaso me tenes miedo Chiba? -le dije desafiante al estúpido hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así más parece un tempano de hielo.

-No te tengo miedo, estrellita, sé que serena me ama y no me cambiaria por nadie, como también sé que no te has rendido con ella, por eso quiero dejar los puntos bien claros, ya que ella te ve como SU AMIGO -yo tratando de hacerme a un lado y éste viene a decirme esto ¿Quién se cree?

-Si soy su amigo y ¿qué? -se ve que eso lo hizo enojar, perfecto no soy el único enojado acá -no me rendí con ella, ¿estás contento? No, porque me tienes miedo, sabes que soy perfecto para ella, no soy un inexpresivo como tú -a medida que habla nos vamos acercando enfrentándonos con la mirada, quería sacarlo tanto de las casillas como el venia asiendo conmigo, tenía ganas de descargar el enojo que vengo acumulando desde que salí del Crown y ésta parecía una buena forma.

-¿Inexpresivo? - se ve que por fin desperté al iceberg, el también quería pelear.

Sonríe sarcásticamente-sí, señor amargado, ¿sabes? No me rindo y no me rendiré, una señal de Serena, y voy tras ella, solo una señal de que no es feliz con vos y te la quito -dije consiguiendo lo que quería.

Me agarró del cuello de su camisa, para que no me moviera, como si fuera huir de un golpe suyo, ja! Dudo que resista una pelea conmigo, me preparó a responder a cualquier movimiento de él, pero en eso se escucha una voz que nos detuvo.

-¡Basta!- los dos miramos a dónde provino esa voz-era Rei, me sorprendí de verla, ella se acerca a nosotros, estaba temblando parecía angustiada, mira a Darien unos segundo, toma aire y después me mira a mí, Chiba me suelta alejándose y dejándonos solos, mi problema con él va a tener que esperar.

Por un momento podía jurar que Rei tenía lagrimas en los ojos, pero cuando me miro no había nada, su mirada me hacía sentir culpable por lo que dije, verla acá fue como un balde agua fría todo enojo que podía tener, cambio a un miedo que no podía explicar, ni el porqué de ese miedo, en mi cabeza no paraba de preguntarme ¿por qué dije lo que dije? Y como respuesta Por tonto, por dejarte llevar por el enojo, de seguro pensara que soy un mentiroso, tanto dije que dejaría que Serena fuera feliz con Darien y ahora vengo a amenazarlo, no quería que pensara eso de mí, no ella.

El silencio me estaba matando, tenía que cortarlo de alguna forma- ¿qué haces acá? -bravo! Una pregunta más tonta no podía hacer.

Te vi entrando al parque, quería hablarte por eso te seguí y vi que te encontrabas con Darien-sonaba tranquila y ¿triste? ¿Por qué triste?-entiendo -no sabía que mas decir, asi que decidí emprender el camino de regreso a casa, mientras me trataba de poner en claro mis ideas-vamos-

El camino fue silencioso, no la sentía cómoda todo lo contrario, sentía su silencio como una punzada en el corazón, prefería que me estuviera gritando y diciéndome idiota por mi actuar todo menos este silencio denso e incómodo -¿porque estaban ustedes ahí?-

Me detuve, okey dije preferiría que me digiera idiota por mi actuar, no que me preguntara sobre el tema- ¿todavía seguís amando a serena?-

La mire algo me dijo que no tenía que contestar eso, su mirada, su actitud hizo que todo, la discusión con Chiba y lo que dije fuera secundario, en este momento - Rei…- trate de acercarme a ella, ver su mirada baja, me destrozaba el corazón, no entendía que pasaba, lo único que entendía, es que estaba triste y no la quería ver asi, menos por mi culpa.

Ella se alejo, corrió su pelo y tomó su pose de Rei fuerte, pero su mirada no decía lo mismo -lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa, eso sí Seiya, no digas que la dejaste ir cuando no es asi, no es justo, mentirte y mentirle a los demás, si seguís asi, vas a perder su amistad-

Y se fue corriendo, rayos! Me sentía un idiota, quería correr tras ella, pero ¿qué aria después?, no tenía idea de que hacer, estoy confundido. ¿Qué se hace uno en una situación asi? ¿Más si no entiendes que pasa? Ni siquiera con vos mismo.

Pov Rei

-¡Tarado, idiota, mal agradecido!-corro llorando- diciéndome que la había dejado ir, que no se arrepentía de nada, cuando en realidad nunca se rindió, por eso todavía le duele verla-me detengo llorando frente al templo –aún la quiere ¡y yo de tarada queriendo decirle que me gusta!-con los puños de mi mano me pego en las piernas- vamos Rei, vos podes, no hay nada que vos no puedas enfrentar- tomo aire, tratando de calmarme y subo las escaleras, al llegar al final me encuentro con ellas ¿dije enfrentar lo que sea? ¡Error! No estaba preparada para ver a las chicas y menos a ella, el problema siempre en mis amores, no sé si verla me hace enojar o ponerme triste, no sé cuál sentimiento es más fuerte.

Decidí no saludarlas y meterme lo más rápido que pueda a mi casa, quería estar tranquila y poner mis sentimientos en orden, tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que mi amor no era correspondido y lo último que necesitaba es que alguien tuviera lástima por mí, en especial Serena, pero me siguieron.

Supongo por sus caras, que no tenían ni la menor idea de por qué ni las salude, solo abrí las puertas de mi casa y las mire como esperando que me digieran por que estaban acá, despacharlas e irme a mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de hablar, más bien ganas de gritar.

-¿Pasa algo Rei?-me dice mi fuerte amiga- no nos saludaste ni nada

-No, solo quiero estar sola, asi que si se pueden retirar -hago un ademan de que se vayan

-Entendemos que estés cansada Rei -dice Amy, con un libro en la mano y preocupada- pero Seiya nos citó a todos acá ¿no lo sabías?

Trate de seguir con mi misma posición, quería estar sola lo más rápido posible -no, no lo sabía, porque no se van a su departamento y me disculpan por faltar, realmente no estoy de humor para reuniones

-¿Rei, que te pasa? Estas rara -me dice preocupada, preocupada precisamente la persona con la que menos quiero hablar

-No me hables -le digo muy molesta- quiero estar en paz ¿o acaso eso tampoco me vas dejar?-la sorpresa no tardó en llegar a sus rostros, antes de que me atacaran a preguntas para saber de porque mi reacción decidí meterme a mi casa, esperando que se fueran, pero no fue asi solo escucho sus golpes en la puerta, llamándome, mientras trato de no llorar.

Me acuesto en la puerta solo un segundo, tratando de calmarme, realmente me sentía mal y confundida no sabía qué hacer ¿es tan difícil que los demás entienda que quiero estar sola? mi abuelo preocupado, no sé si por los ruidos o por como estoy, se acerca a mi- Rei ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no las dejas entrar?-extrañado

-¡Porque no quiero! -mis lagrimas me vuelven a traicionar- ¿¡acaso nadie es capaz de entender que quiero estar sola!?-me voy a mi cuarto, dejando sorprendido a mi abuelo.

Sé que no soy la nieta perfecta, tampoco tengo el mejor carácter, pero nunca le había hablado de esa forma a mi abuelo, a veces lo reto, porque lo quiero y no quiero que le pase nada, al igual que a serena, ¡hay serena! Me preocupo por ella y ella lo único que hace es arruinarme todo, tiro una de mis almohadas y me acuesto abrazando otra de mis almohadas llorando, es lo único que sentía que podía hacer en este momento, llorar y desahogarme en la soledad de mi habitación.

En eso escucho unos golpes en la puerta y un voy a entrar, la veo, en vez de seguir llorando como estaba hace unos segundos, el enojo comienza a tomar fuerza en mí y le tiro una almohada- ¡Lárgate Serena no te quiero ver!

-Rei, algo te pasa y ¡no me voy a ir hasta que me lo digas! -se para en medio de mi cuarto, después de esquivar el almohadazo que le mande

-¿quieres escucharme? ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?-me paro en mi cama y corro mi pelo detrás de mi orejas mirándola fijo, indignada ahora no era la tristeza el sentimiento más fuerte en mi, si no el enojo.

-Sí, todas lo queremos saber -recién ahí veo que las demás estaban en la puerta mirando todo

-Está bien, te lo diré- mirándola fijo- Que me tiene harta estar atrás tuyo, me tiene harta tener que preocuparme por una ingrata como vos, que lo único que hizo -bajo de la cama y me acerco con ella -fue quitarme todo lo que quise, primero fue Darien y ahora Seiya, al principio deje pasar lo de Darien porque eran príncipes y tenían su historia, pero ¿Seiya? Ni eso me dejas, ni si quiera puedo estar con el por qué no te olvida y lo peor que en vez de ayudarme solo empeoras las cosas -quedando frente a frente.

-Rei, no es así, yo jamás te haría algo así -me toca el hombro y yo la aparto

-¡es así Serena es así! ¿A quienes crees que vi a punto de pelearse a golpes por vos en el parque? A Seiya y a Darien y Seiya dijo a viva voz que siempre te va a estar esperando, siempre -la miro sintiendo como mis ojos se acumulan otra vez de lágrimas- Asi que no vengas a decirme que me quieres ayudar, porque tú sola presencia empeora todo, ándate, desaparece, no te quiero volver a ver! -levanto el brazo derecho señalándole la salida mientras doy vuelta la cara para el lado contrario sin mirarla, no era capaz ni de eso, ella se va corriendo seguida por Amy y Mina, la única que se queda es Lita.

-Rei -llamando mi atención- no sabía que gustabas de Seiya -esquivo su mirada, no quería que lo supiera de esta forma- yo también perdí una amistad y un amor, ellos dos me engañaron, me traicionaron, asi que sé cómo te sentís, pero… -haciendo una pausa que llamo mi atención, suspiro y siguió.

-No es la misma situación, Serena no te quito nada, al contrario, siempre se preocupo por vos, incluso con lo de Darien -con sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera se fue acercando de a poco a mí, buscando mi mirara- Ella me pidió que te apoyara, ya que las demás estaban cuidándola cuando secuestraron a Darien ¿te acuerdas? -yo no lo podía ver, sabía que tenía razón.

Me acorde de que Lita me vino a hablar después de la reunión con Luna, cuando nos conto que Serena no dormía bien debido a las pesadillas que tenía sobre su pasado, yo no sabía que Serena la había mandado -¿O no te acuerdas que incluso intento hablar con vos el día que se perdieron en la nieve? ¿Tú no le dijiste que estaba todo bien, que buscarías a alguien para ti, asi que no se tenía que preocupar? –asentí, yo había decidido no preocuparla y decirle que todo estaba bien, era asi, yo quería verla feliz con él, se lo merecían y además no veía razón para que discutiéramos eso bajo la situación que ella estaba.

-Creo que sos inteligente y arreglaras esto, porque realmente seria una estupidez y una lástima que pierdas una amistad con alguien como Serena, solo por tus celos -se va dejándome sola, jamás había sido tan dura pero tenía razón, yo solo deje mis lágrimas escapar.

Sabía que era cierto, que lo único que sentía eran celos, por no ser un poco más como ella, por no tener eso que enamora a Seiya. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Que se hace en una situación asi?¿Cuando lo único que sentís es dolor?

Pov Seiya

-Si, Amy entiendo, es una lástima tenía una gran sorpresa para ustedes, pero si decís que es mejor mañana… Si, tranquila, no te preocupes… chau cuídate -corte el celular, al final no hay reunión en la casa de Rei se canceló, que bueno, al final no iba a ser capaz de verla, verla irse de esa forma fue más triste que la vez que vi a Serena llorar por extrañar a Darien.

Antes eso me ponía mal y me molestaba, pero ahora eso me parece chico a comparación de lo que pasó con Rei, ¿que estaba pasando conmigo? entre más pienso más siento que mi cabeza no está normal, no está en orden ninguna idea en ella.

Camino por el parque, pensando que hacer, no tenía ganas de regresar a casa y mucho menos valor de ir a buscar a Rei, ni siquiera iba a saber cómo ir a encara la situación si ni sabía que pensaba.

En eso vi a Serena sentada triste en un banco del parque, decidí acercarme para ver si ella me explicaba algo, tal vez podía ayudarme con el desorden que tenía en mi cabeza.

-Hola Serena-digo llamando su atención, ya que no noto que me senté al lado de ella

-¡Seiya!-dice sorprendida-¿qué haces acá?

-Nada, caminado, las chicas me acaban de llamar diciéndome que la reunión en el templo se cancelo, ¿paso algo?-ella baja la mirada triste

-Me pelee con Rei -me sorprendí, ellas siempre suelen discutir, pero nunca vi que estuviera asi por una discusión con ella, debió ser grave, ahora entendía por qué no había reunión -tranquila Serena ustedes son muy buenas amigas, todo se va a arreglar

Ella levanta si mirada triste- No Seiya, esto es mucho más que una discusión, creo que me odia-las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, haciéndome sentir mal, por no poder cambiar esa situación, tomo su cara y con mis dedos pulgares voy limpiando las lagrimas de ella

-Shhh… tranquila todo estará bien -me di cuenta en ese momento lo cercana que estaba su cara de la mía, la mire por un instante y me sentí raro, no tuve ganas de besarla como la vez que estuve con ella en la terraza del colegio y la veía llorara y le pedía que me dejara remplazar a Darien, esta vez me sentía incomodo y confundido, Serena no se movió ni por un instante, ella creo que noto mi cara, porque no parecía ni nerviosa ni nada, parecía que esperara que me diera cuenta de algo, en eso se escucho la voz de Rei.

-¿Realmente podes seguir diciendo que sos una buena amiga, Serena? –dijo mirándola enojada para irse corriendo entre lagrimas del lugar, yo no entendía nada, solo solté a Serena que se paro, parecía que iba a seguir a Rei en eso se escucha la voz de Darien, que la sostiene de la mano deteniéndola-¿Serena que estabas haciendo?

Yo decidí meterme no quería que por mi culpa Serena tuviera más problemas -No pasó nada y ni íbamos hacer nada, tranquilo -estaba confundido, mire hacia donde Rei había partido, realmente no sabía si seguirla o no, no entendía nada, estoy muy confundido, ¿qué se hace en una situación asi? en eso Serena me saca de mis pensamientos- ¿Quieres entender lo que sentís? ¡Entonces síguela!

Me sonríe dándome aliento y salgo corriendo esperando alcanzar a Rei y tener la respuesta a muchas preguntas en especial a lo que me estaba pasando, también saber qué hacer, porque de algo estoy seguro, no tengo la menor idea de que hacer cuando la vea.

Pov Rei

¡Idiota, idiota! Más idiota soy yo, por creer que podría arreglar las cosas con Serena, pero como puedo hacerlo si me duele ver que Seiya la quiere, no puedo evitar sentir esta rabia, del ver y saber que él quiere estar con ella ¡por dios! Tenía unas ganas de matarlos cuando los vi asi, de ser posible mandar de una patada al tarado de Seiya de vuelta a su planeta, si que se vaya a su planeta asi me deja de hacer sufrir, detengo mi carrera hasta llegar al observatorio ¿y que conseguiría con eso? acá o en su planeta me haría sufrir, acá por que no me quiere y allá porque lo extrañare, me abrace, había una brisa que me acompañaba, me apoye del barandal, y suspire, este lugar era tranquilizante y precisamente necesitaba eso, tranquilidad, ¿Qué se hace en una situación asi? No quiero perder a mi amiga Serena, pero tampoco puedo seguir viendo a Seiya tan enamorado de ella, pero tampoco puedo alejarme de él, no lo puedo olvidar, si hubiera podido, no estaría en esta situación, las lágrimas vuelven a escapar, en eso siento que alguien me abraza por atrás, me asusto y me doy vuelta alejándome de esa persona, cuando lo veo no podía creerlo era Seiya- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿y por qué me abrazaste?

-Quería de alguna forma hacerte sentirte mejor y ni yo entiendo por qué vine, pero no puedo soportar verte asi, si hay alguna forma de ayudarte decime-se trata acercar a mí, pero yo me alejo dándole la espalda

-No, asi que podes irte por donde viniste, yo solo quiero estar sola -no podía, no iba a decirle como me siento ni por qué, no estaba lista ¿para qué? ¿Para qué me rechace? No, no podía.

-No es cierto, si desearas estar sola no estarías asi, estoy seguro que lo que te pasa se puede arreglar, solo tienes que abrirte y hablar, solo asi podre ayudarte-lo mire de reojo, vi en su mirada su preocupación, me acerque al banco que ahí había y lo mire, por primera vez deje, por decisión mía que me vea triste.

-Está bien, pero va a ser largo -suspire, tratando de pensar como decirle todo, no iba a contarle la verdad a medias como en el café, si le iba a contar lo que me pasaba, le iba contar todo ¿Qué más podía perder?

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte -extendiendo los brazos, sonríe y se sienta al lado mío.

¿Te acuerdas que te conté que me gusta alguien, que gusta de otra chica?-se paró sorprendido y mirándome fijo

-¿Es por su culpa que vos estas asi? -enojado y sorprendido- decime como se llama le voy a dar la paliza de su vida -no pude evitar reírme, puede ser tierno cuando quiere

Me paro y lo obligo a sentarte- No harás nada, escúchame que es importante lo que tengo que decirte-

-Pero es tipo no puede hacerte sufrir así -parecía un niño regañado, me volví a reír seguro se arrepentirá después de lo que dice

-¿Me vas a escuchar sí o no?-mas tranquila y sin reírme, esto era importante, se lo tenía que decir seriamente

-Okey, okey, pero que no te sorprenda que después de saber su nombre lo vaya a buscar para pegarle-me volví a reír

-No estoy muy segura de eso -tome aire y volví a tratar de tomar un tono un poco más serio, tenía que admitir que él podía hacerme reír sin ningún problema- bueno, este chico también es la razón, por la que ando enojada con Serena

-¿con Serena, Por qué?-confundido

-Por que el chico que me gusta, gusta de ella -mire su cara de sorprendido, sin duda, no le pasaba por su cabeza, que él era ese chico, aun

-¿Nicolás gusta de Serena?-estaba ves me volví a reír, pero sonó muy estúpido, es casi tan ingenuo como Serena

-¡Que no es Nicolás! -tome aire, para darme valor- sos vos Seiya

Se quedo unos segundos en silencio mirándome, lo sabia, no iba a ser capaz de contestarme, pero ya había empezado y tenía que terminar, no podía seguir viéndolo, asi que me pare y me aleje dándole la espalda- me puso mal, escucharte y ver que discutías con Darien, más que nada saber que la seguías queriendo a ella, enojada le grite cosas horribles, sé que no es su culpa, pero no pude evitarlo, otra vez me pasa lo mismo, bueno casi lo mismo, lo de Darien no fue amor como ahora, pero aún así se ve que hay algo en ella que no tengo… yo ya no puedo ser tu amiga, no soy capaz de serlo, te quiero demasiado, se que suena egoísta, pero te quiero para mí y para nadie mas-

Me abrazo a mí misma, a medida que hablaba me fui acercando otra vez al barandal, solo escuche unos paso, supuse que se había ido, agacho la cabeza y siento que un brazo me rodea y su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro mientras que su otra mano va hacia mi mentón levantándolo y haciendo que lo mire- ahora entiendo todo, ahora entiendo porque me sentía asi, yo no dije eso porque realmente lo sintiera, estaba enojado y le dije sin pensar, no solo con Chiba, también con Nicolás, no sentía enojo con el por qué fuera un tonto, sentía enojo con el pero por celos, estaba tan molesto quería descargar eso de alguna forma, no pensé y no sabía mucho menos que estabas ahí, estaba muy confundido, ahora me doy cuenta de dos cosas-

-¿De cuáles?-lo miro incrédula, no sabía que pensar, ni que decir

-Primero que siento y dos que se hace en una situación así -mirándome a los ojos, sentía mi corazón latir a mil de emoción, ¿siente lo mismo que yo?

-¿Qué sentís? ¿y qué se hace en una situación asi? Porque yo no sé qué hacer ahora-hipnotizada por su ojos, esperando que su respuesta sé lo que yo espero, por primera vez siento la esperanza de que el sienta lo mismo por mi

-Esto - me besa, era un beso tierno, dulce, lleno de amor, él tomándome del mentón abrazándome, tan cerca mío, era lo más hermoso que podía pasarme, era lo que siempre quise, no podia creerlo, el me quiere y me estaba besando, sentía que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, no necesitaba calma, lo necesitaba a él, simplemente lo necesitaba a él.

El romance entre Seiya y Rei, está naciendo esto es un pequeño rayo de luz en la vida de nuestra Sailor Mars, pero ahora tendrá que enfrentar el problema con su princesa ¿cómo se enfrenta una situación asi? Más cuando es un tema tan difícil de hablar, eso se irá viendo, pero por lo menos ya sabe qué hacer, hasta la cosa más simple como hablar, puede solucionar todo, solo hay que liberar y abrir el corazón para que el otro nos entienda, es lo mejor que se puede hacer en una situación asi, cuando ni nosotros mismos entendemos lo que sentimos.

* * *

Rincón de criztal

Por fin! Termine u_u espero que no se enojen por tardar tanto (ondeando una banderita blanca) me costó mucha este cap y mi nueva queridísima beta sirena misty es testigo, borre, escribí, borre y seguí borrando jajaja además que el internet no me andaba bien y estuve estudiando para ir a la uni que quiero, asi que bueno anduve ocupada, entre mi sub y inspiración no hacia una, quieren leer cuando yo quiero escribir y viceversa, nunca quieren hacer lo que quiero u_u ahora la sección de rw! Prometo si ustedes me dejan muchos rw subir lo más rápido posible jajaja no dependen de sus rw dependen de las locas que tengo por sub y inspiración, las ate y están castigadas hasta nuevo aviso XD u_u° por poco colaboradoras jum! Bueno como dije antes ahora los rw! n_n

Lulispelulis: aun falta niña para el final, aun falta ^^

Sonrics Lorena blue: bienvenida! y si claro con gusto te paso el enlace te lo dejo al final, y ojala que la espera no te haya dejado sin uñas, espero que este cap te haya calmado un poco, me alegra saber que te emociona, tanto halagos me dan pena n/n jajaja gracias, tratare de proteger tus uñas y subir pronto, como veras ya le dijo a Seiya ahora ¿que pasara con Nicolas? XD

Vere canedo: gomene por a ver tardado mi intención no es dejarlas con la duda u_u gracias por seguirme ^^

Nanny: bueno como dijiste Rei y Seiya por siempre, por fin el cap cumplió con lo que pedias XD

Sailor Gaby: me gustan tus historias, te debo rw como dije castigue a mi sub y a inspiración, por lo tanto no he leído todo solo vi el primer cap de varios fics que me dicen para leer entre ellos lo tuyo, pero ya te dejare rw y como dijiste son muy pero muy vuelteros pero al final se dijeron lo que se tenían que decir que se gustan jajaja me encanto tu comentario y claro a mí me gusta esta pareja además para mi Serena y Darien siempre serán ellos y los demás júntense con otros XD en este caso re y Seiya, además que ellos me gustan como pareja por su carácter. Gracias ^^ suerte para vos también

Anónimo: qué bueno que te guste, cualquier otro comentario, será bienvenido

pucca . chokolatito: es vos populy todos quieren a esta parejita jajaja le andan robando protagonismo a mis príncipes jajaja XD

Yesqui2000: claro que si yo creo lo mismo hay que ser siempre sinceros y animare en el amor n_n Nicolas digamos que será una pequeña piedrita en el zapato jajaja pero no creo que les haga daño a su nueva relación jajaja

Hasta acá los rw, gracias por su paciencia y por su tiempo, me alegra mucho saber que les interesa el fic, realmente lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir cap. las quiero muchísimo y quiero darle lo mejor en cada capítulo, muchas gracias mi querida nueva beta sirena misty n_n por todo, gracia a ella este cap. puedo salir este pov Seiya y Rei, tiene todo lo que yo quería y era mostrar sus sentimientos y dar pie a lo que se viene, que es la gran conversación de Serena y Rei, lo que se viene estará más que interesante, asi que no se lo pueden perder, no tiene escusa para no leer y no dejarme rw, si no usare el hacha de mi querida beta sirena misty, bueno chicas cuídense y como dije en este cap, lo mejor es hablarlo, uno no puede guardarse las cosas hacen mal, liberar los sentimientos es lo mejor que podemos hacer cuando sentimos que nos oprimen.

*bss cristal*

www. youtube watch?v = YHLGctD4goc

Sin espacios, si no me equivoco esta, cualquier cosa decime n_n


End file.
